Recognition
by Altology
Summary: Having witnessed an accident that scarred her for life, the Latina finds herself voided of emotions. Stepping into high school, Santana Lopez finds herself involved in the constant conflicts of the Jocks-Losers. While she figures how to express herself, glee made their presence known to her. The formation of New Directions. Brittana later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first time attempting to write a Glee Fanfic. I have this idea in my head but somehow when I try to put it into words it seems really.. messed up and confused so I apologize beforehand. Any mistakes made is mine. The starting will be about how New Directions was formed and revolves mainly around Santana but Brittana on the later part of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The New Directions**

"Why?" Santana can't help but question her cousin's statement. Santana is starting her first day of high school tomorrow at WMHS.

"You'll figure it out tomorrow."

The Latina wondered how high school is going to be like. She spent her entire middle school alone as she was perceived as someone who's antisocial. Something happened that made her that way but nobody seemed to care enough to be concerned about the Latina. Why bother explaining when nobody bothers to listen, right?

* * *

"Hey there, my name's Dave. How about I bring you for a tour around school since its the first day" Dave suggests to a blonde girl as she closes her locker.

"No thank you" she replied bluntly. She heard too much from her friends about these seniors, about how they treated freshmen and their antics in picking up girls.

"Come on, it won't hurt" Dave stepped closer to the blonde and his friend, Rick, closed in on her.

Dave was about to drag the blonde along when someone reached out and twisted his arms off the blonde's wrist. He yelped in pain as he was shoved against the locker. Rick tried to attack but he tripped and stumbled to the ground.

"You heard her. She said no" the Latina sounded.

Dave isn't one to back down, especially not when he was shoved by a girl. His reputation in school had to be maintained. "Who are you? And it's none of your business!"

The Latina merely smiled and grabbed the wrist of the blonde and walked away from the two jocks.

"Bitch! I'm talking to you!" Dave reach for the Latina. The Latina turned in retaliation and twisted his arm, shoving him onto the ground "and I repeat, she said no."

During the whole scuffle, the blonde stared, dumbfounded at the Latina. Why did the Latina helped her? Why is she holding a plastic board that's dripping with water. And what's more, she's a girl.

"You better watch out, bitch!" Dave spat out to the retreating figures of the Latina and the blonde.

After turning the corner, the Latina released her grip on the blonde's wrist. She turned to the blonde and gave a tight-lipped smile before walking away. The blonde watch the Latina walk away, awestruck, until the bell rang, snapping the blonde back into reality.

"Shit!" She mumbled as she rushes to class.

* * *

"Hey! Bitch!" The Latina turn to find herself face to face with a group of jocks. She sighs. Their encounters along the corridors was enough to know she made several new "friends" in school. Though she's trained in martial arts, the amount of jocks greatly outnumbered her. "Tough kitty eh? How about a little cat fight now?" Dave mocked her. The face of the Latina remained stoic. "Think you can outfight us eh?!"

"No."

Dave quirk his eyebrows in surprise. He's leading the group of jocks but the way the Latina shoved him in the corridor made some of them lose their respect for him and he's trying to make them respect him again by seeking out the Latina. In his hands he held a cup of slushy.

Knowing she was outnumbered, the Latina braced herself for what's next. "Look, I won't lay my hands on a girl because it's against the rules of gentleman so I'm letting you go with only a slushy from me. If the other guys want to slushy you then it's their grudge with you for what happened earlier on" he smirked.

The Latina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the slushies. She heard the sound of slushy hitting someone, or _something_ but she didn't feel anything. Thinking that it did hit her but she can't feel anything, she opened her eyes and found the jocks soaked in slushy. She blinked in amusement as she sees another group of people surround the jocks. The plastic board that she discarded earlier that day was right in front of her.

"Scram!"

Dave scurries to his feet "You.." He looked around and realized he's outnumbered. "Watch out" he said as he retreated, with his gang follows behind.

"Noah. Noah Puckerman." the guy that yelled at the jocks smiled as he turned to face the Latina.

* * *

**_(Flashback)_**

_"The Mohawk kid!" Noah Puckerman turned his head and the scene of a slushy emptying from its cup flashes before him. He shut his eyes tight to avoid slushy getting into his eyes and braced himself for the splash. But the sticky sensation didn't hit his face. He opened his eyes to see a plastic board held out in front of him._

**_(End of flashback)_**

* * *

"Finn Hudson."

"Mike Chang."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Artie Abrams."

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Rachel Berry."

"Mercedes Jones."

The Latina looked at the group of people facing her now. "Brittany Pierce". She turn her head around and saw the blonde that was harassed by Dave earlier that day. She nodded and turned her head around to face the others, "Santana Lopez."

"Today's the first day of school and I believe, all of us, in one way or another, had been helped by Ms Lopez here. So I, representing everybody here, wish to thank you for helping us out." Rachel rambled as Santana stared at her blankly.

She nodded before replying "Thank you guys too. For.. You know" she pointed at the slushy on the floor.

"No problem" Puck sent a wink towards Santana's direction, receiving a smile in return.

Rachel clears her throat before continuing, breaking the eye contact between Puck and Santana, "since that's settled, shall we go for lunch?" She claps her hands together in anticipation.

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed in the direction of the cafeteria. Santana took a few steps before looking back, realizing that the blonde wasn't with them and saw her standing at the exact same spot she was in when she introduced herself. "Aren't you joining us?" The Latina questioned.

"No," Brittany smiled, "I don't really want to intrude."

Before Brittany have the chance to process what was going to happen, Santana grabbed her hand and followed the group into the cafeteria.

During the times they spent in the cafeteria, it was only a one-sided conversation of Rachel yapping on about Barbra Streisand until she mentioned a glee club. The group look at Rachel for an explanation. They seemed quite enthusiastic about the Glee club but want nothing to do with Rachel Berry due to her incessant ramblings.

Santana had vocal lessons when she was young but her interest was in martial arts so she stopped her vocal lessons when she was 12.

"There's a teacher in school that was planning on having a glee club but because of the lack of interest from the student population, he didn't really manage to create one. So if we are interested, maybe we can ask him about it. It'll be a great opportunity for me to display my vocal talents to the population of McKinley."

The heads of the people at the table all turned to Santana expectantly. Then it dawned on Santana that they unanimously voted Santana as their leader. The fact that she helped them avoid getting slushed this morning made them look up to her. She took her cousin's advice and brought a plastic board to school. That board managed to help her block some of the slushy that were supposedly to land on their faces. She scrunched her face as she looked at all of them, their faces filled with anticipation. Turning back to Rachel, she nodded.

"GREAT!"

Feeling a squeeze on her hand, she turned and raised her eyebrow at Brittany. "What are you joining?"

She blinked in confusion for a second before it clicks. "The Cheerios."

"Really?" Brittany eyes lit up. Santana nodded in reply.

"Looks like we're going to see a lot of each other."

"You guys are joining the Cheerios too?" Brittany and Santana both turned to face Quinn who shot them both a questioning look, gaining a nod from both of them. She grinned in return. High school is going to turn out better than they expected.

* * *

Stepping into school in her Cheerios uniform, Santana caught the leering gazes of the boys. Somebody then hooked her arm around Santana as she walks down the corridor. "Morning!" The voice sounding bubbly as ever.

It wasn't long before her other arm gets entangled in another. "We're going to rock this school." Quinn smiles at the two Cheerios. Brittany gave Santana's arm a squeeze, gaining her attention. She flashed her signature smile at the Latina. The Latina can't help but feel her lips curve up at the corners. She wasn't sure how she really felt but from experience, she's feeling happy.

"Hi my name is Will Schuester and I'll be your teacher in charge for glee club. Since you're all freshmen, the assignment of the week will be: hello. You'll sing a song that you think might suit you. If you think it's awkward to describe yourself, ask someone within the glee club to help you with it."

Mr Schue wheels his chair to the whiteboard to write: "hello"on the whiteboard before wheeling back to the front of the class. "But that aside, I'll like each and everyone of you to do a little performance so I'll have a clear gauge on your abilities."

Rachel's hand shot up immediately and volunteered herself. She strode over to the pianist and whispered something to him and turned back to the group as she cleared her throat.

After everyone did a little performance and self introduction, Mr Schue went on to the important part of glee club. The name of the club. Everybody started suggesting: gleeks, unicorns, Barbra stan, gleezilla.

"New directions." All the heads suddenly turned to Santana who spoke up. Mr Schue's eyes widened and claps his hand together "alright! There we have it, New Directions!"

* * *

"Hey loser!" Rachel felt the impact of the cold slushy on her face. The next thing she know, she's being dragged somewhere.

The sound of a door closing made Rachel pray that she wasn't being targeted by a gang of perverted boys as the smell of washroom hit her. Before she can even open her mouth to voice her opinion, a wet tissue was pressed on her eyes and the slushy around her eyes were wiped off, allowing her to open her eyes to get a view of what's happening. Santana is standing in front of her, carefully wiping away the slushy that's on the face of Rachel. "I'm sorry I didn't manage to stop the slushy attack.."

Rachel mouth gaped. The Latina had been nothing but helpful since the first day _(this is only the second day though)_ and now she's apologizing for something she didn't have to bother herself with? What is with this Latina? "You can't be around to play heroine every time you know?" She tried to lighten the mood, noticing the awkward tension in the washroom. Santana's movements halted and looked at Rachel. "I don't mind being a heroine, you know? But I don't really like the spandex suit superheroes always wear so I think I'll just be me."

Laughter echoes the washroom as the two girls laughed at their own jokes. The Latina stopped laughing when she look at the slushy stained shirt of Rachel. She sighs as she reach into her bag and grab a plain white tee. "Your shirt is stained." She waves the shirt in front of her. "Heroine Lopez's white shirt. You better return it."

"Wow. I'm so honored. And another note, you'll probably look hot in spandex since you're already rocking the skin-tight cheerio uniform."

The Latina can't help but smile looking at the closed-door cubicle. After Rachel changed into the plain tee, the two of separated to get to their different classes.

Since she's late, the Latina gained numerous stares when she knock on the door of the Spanish class. "Sorry I'm late"

"Doesn't matter," Mr Schue dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Looking around the class, only the seat beside Brittany was unoccupied "take a seat beside Brittany." Santana was already seated by the time Mr Schue finished his sentence. Brittany was staring at the Latina since she arrived. She turned to Brittany and gave her a smile. "Thank heavens you're beside me" Brittany whispered, "I don't understand what he's teaching for the past 10 minutes."

* * *

After school, the trio headed to the field for their first cheerio practice. "Doofus! Get into positions now!" the coach, in red track suit and pants yelled into the loud-speaker. The senior Cheerios all lined up in front of the blonde lady. "All you newcomers, line up behind them! And don't even think about slacking because this is Cheerios, not marshmallows!"

"I like marshmallows." Brittany whispered as the three of them quickly stepped in and join the rest of the team.

* * *

"What is wrong with that woman? Is she a psychotic woman who likes to torture students?" Quinn says to the two friends while they're running the track, their sixth round after their cheerio routine. "She's named the winner coach" Santana shrugged while Brittany looked at Quinn blankly.

"Stop yapping and run! If you still have the energy to talk then these are peanuts! You need to toughen up, marshmallows!" Coach Sue Sylvester yelled through the loud-speaker.

Quinn's face scrunch up as they ran past Coach Sue when she's yelling. She's pretty sure her eardrums are damaged, one way or another.

After one torturous day of practice, Coach Sylvester finally calls it a day. The Cheerios all hurried to the washing area to freshen up while the trio stuck around the field. "Gonna be pack. Lets hang back for a bit" Quinn suggested. "It's kind of fun" Brittany chirped, smiling as she took a sip from her bottle. Santana can't help but agree. Sure it was tough but with her girls with her, she's sure she'll pull through. "I'm glad I have you two" the Latina puts her hands on the knee of the two girls as she's sandwiched between them. Her action caused the two blonde to crush her in a hug with her in the middle. Yep, she's definitely feeling what she haven't felt in years. Happiness.

"Let's have a sleep over, the whole of glee club" the Latina suggests.

Quinn eyes widen in surprised, "whose house can fit the whole glee club? I mean. It's going to be one hell of a night!"

Brittany quirks an eyebrow as the Latina turn her attention to Brittany. "Mine."

* * *

"Damn girl, I didn't know you lived in a villa!" Mercedes yelled at the Latina.

"Did anybody bring any booze?"

"How big is your television?"

"Do you own unicorns?"

"No but I do own a horse." Santana replied Brittany as the other questions will unravel their answers later. "Can I see it?" The blonde squealed in excitement.

"How about you guys go ahead? Help yourself around the house but please avoid the doors with signs that prohibits entry. Those are my parent's room." Santana took the blonde's hand and proceeded to the horse ranch.

Brittany gaped in awe and she stands before the horse that dons a shiny brown coat of hair. She went on to pat the horse on the head affectionately. "What's his or her name?" The blonde asked, gaze still on the horse. "It's a he. His name is Marc."

"Hey there Marc! I'm Brittany S. Pierce! A friend of your friend, Santana!" the Latina smiles in amusement. People normally refer people as the owner of horses but this girl here refers them to their friends. It's true though, Santana always treated Marc as a friend instead of him being just a horse. Before high school, she'll spend most of her hours walking with or riding Marc, telling him about her day and just lie on the pasture with Marc.

After several minutes of showering her affection on Marc, Brittany turned to Santana and beamed and entangled her fingers with the Latina's. "Let's go before your villa burns down."

Knowing what the blonde meant, she nodded her head and let herself be led by Brittany back to her house.

To their surprise, the glee club settled themselves in the lounge with a movie playing on the screen. Puck helped himself to liquor and several others joined in as they settle around. Brittany and Santana took a seat beside Quinn as she took a sip from her glass of alcohol.

"Want some?" Puck offered the drink to Santana. The Latina smiled and shakes her head "No thank you."

"Anything you say," Puck winked at Santana. Brittany took the glass from Puck and smiled "Thank you, Noah" Puck bursts out laughing "You're welcome, Brittany."

Occasionally, Rachel will burst into a song and the other members will join in, echoing the room with music and voices.

Pretty soon, the peaceful movie and singing turned into a truth or dare session between the members.

The bottle on the table spins and stops, pointing at Brittany. "Truth or dare!"

Brittany closed her eyes and weighs her options "Dare."

Puck grinned at her reply, drunk and liking how this game is progressing. "I dare you.." He stops and take another gulp of the alcohol before blurting out "to kiss Santana!"

"Kiss kiss kiss kiss" the whole room echoed with the voices of the members. Brittany look at Santana seductively, clearly intoxicated. She licked her lips before leaning forward to plant a kiss on the Latina's cheek.

"Boo!" The room echoes. "We thought you were going for the lips!"

Brittany grinned sheepishly at the Latina. Santana shot a wink at Brittany playfully, noting how intoxicated the blonde was. Though intoxicated, the blonde have enough self-control to not overstep the borders. This is just a friendly game of truth or dare after all.

"Next!" Puck shouted, snapping the blonde out of thoughts. She shifted her attention from the Latina to the glass bottle on the table. She spins the bottle, watch it swirl and slows down to single out the next victim.

"Truth or dare!"

"Dare!" The dancer replies immediately.

Brittany squints her eye at Mike while thinking of a suitable dare for the agile dancer. "Do a strip dance. But only your shirt! I don't want to have nightmare!"

"Deal!" The dancer went to the middle and started taking off his shirt slowly and as sexily as he could while dancing to the rhythm of the music that was coming out of the speakers. Wolf whistles were heard as Mike swings his shirt above his head and did several hip thrust before tossing his shirt away.

The night continued on until majority of them pass out from being too intoxicated. Kurt, Santana and Artie were the only few that wasn't intoxicated so they ended up having to carry the ones that passed out into two separate gender guest rooms. Kurt and Artie were offered another guest room by the Latina as they weren't intoxicated and think it's a bad idea for them to be with the drunkard boys because they might throw up everywhere. Agreeing on the rooming, the Latina returned to the room where the girls were in. Though she had the option of sleeping in her own room, she wanted to be there to help the girls should they wake up in the middle of the night needing something. Thankfully, the room had two beds. With Quinn and Brittany on one, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel on the other. Santana went to the kitchen to look for some aspirin that might be needed in the morning. She also filled several glasses with water to put at the bedside. Those girls will need those when they wake up with a massive hangover from the amount of alcohol in their system.

The sound of the door closing gained the attention of the Latina. "Hey mami. You're home." She smiled at the elder Latina. "Having fun?" Santana nodded in reply as her lips curved up. "It's good that you're enjoying yourself. Rest early dear, I'm going to take a shower and hit the sack."

Santana quietly place the glasses of water and aspirin on the bedside table before taking a place beside Quinn. She smiled as she slipped under the covers and drift off into sleep.

_"SANTANA!"_

_The sound of a vehicle screeching and a window shattering was heard. The Latina spun her body around and saw the bloodied body on the floor. She clasps her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming._

Santana jerks awake, panting. The smell of petrichor filled her nostrils as the soft splatter of raindrops echoes in the room. She sighs as she slowly slides off the bed, trying not to wake the girls up. Unknowing to her, a pair of blue eyes were locked on her. The Latina headed to the kitchen for a drink to clear her head. The memories were so vivid, as if it happened yesterday.

"Why are you out here?"

Santana choked on her water in surprise. She coughed as she splutter water out of her mouth. "I'm sorry for startling you!" The blonde rushes over and stoked the Latina's back with her hand.

After the coughing fit stopped, the Latina smiled at the blonde. "And why are you here?"

Not getting the answer she wanted, the blonde continued to ask the Latina questions "Did you have a nightmare?"

Santana was about to reply when Brittany clenches her head. The Latina giggled as she reaches for a new box of aspirin on the medicine shelf. She refilled her own glass and held the medicine and glass to the blonde. "It'll help you with your hangover. Serious."

The blonde took the items with a meek thank you and swallowed the medicine and emptied the glass of water down her throat. "So.. The question earlier.."

Santana wasn't that keen on relieving that memory once again but she didn't want to lie to the blonde. "It's nothing, just some accident that happened while I was younger." She smiled.

Not wanting to pressurize the Latina, Brittany nodded even though she noticed the emotions in the brown eyes of the Latina. She stepped forward and grabbed her hand. "Let's go back to sleep. I'm sleepy."


	2. Busking & Insecurities

**A/N Thank you for the follows. Please, if you have any suggestions or something you want to happen do read and review! I might add in your suggestion for all you know! I want to make this story a reader-writer interaction one so.. I'm open to critics and suggestions and whatever you want to throw at me! And also, I realized there's some loopholes in the stories on the day of the week but the sleep over happened on a Friday. The glee club spent Friday night and Saturday together.**

**edilsdnal - HEY! Thanks for the first review and thank you. Look forward to uncovering more of this mysterious female Santana Lopez :b.  
**

* * *

**Chapter two: Busking & Insecurities**

"Get off me!"

"What the hell? Dude?!"

"Why is your ass in my face?!"

The whole room echoes with rude exchanges as the boys wake up from their drunken sleep. Puck woke up to a foot on his chest while Finn was behind Puck, facing his butt.

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Thanks for helping me carry the guys in" Santana smiled at Kurt and Artie. "No problem. We have a motive for helping you though." The Latina quirks an eyebrow at the spectacled man as they continue making their way into the guest room with Finn, his devil grin taking over his innocent looking facial features._

**_(End of flashback)_**

Then, Mike saw several glasses of water on the bedside table. The wild pillow fight that ensued after their wakening was threatening to overturn the glasses. "STOP!" The Asian yelled.

Everybody in the room froze and redirected their attention to him, eyeing his every movement. He slowly reach out for the note underneath the cups. "You guys are going to need these. Hope you are all rested because we're all going to do something later" he read aloud for the two other occupant of the room. He reached for the aspirin and passed to Puck and Finn as he swallows the pills and took a gulp of water. The other two did the same and the three football players sat on the edge of the bed in silence.

"RISE AND SHI-" Kurt poke his head in as he opens the door "oh you guys are already awake. Wash up and we're going for breakfast!"

The gang congregates at the corridor as they're unsure of where to head to. Santana reappeared after a few minutes and led them to another area of the villa. The smell of fresh toast and eggs wafts through the air.

Everybody stood in awe as they step into the dining room. A buffet styled breakfast was prepared for them.

"Damn!" Puck snapped out of his awe and raced towards the pancakes,the others swiftly following behind.

Before Brittany can move off to find something to eat, Santana dragged Brittany towards the cereal section. She took a box of Lucky Charms and handed it to Brittany. "I know you like marshmallows. So.. here's a box of all marshmallow Lucky Charms. Thank you for.. uhm.. just now.. the kitchen."

The blonde threw herself on the Latina, causing the Latina to stumble backwards. "THANK YOU!"

"You guys are so uncivilized" Kurt commented when he saw the food pile on the table that belongs to the football players. He shook his head and took a bite of his croissant "oh my god this is good."

After breakfast, the group decides on where they're going to spend their Saturday afternoon together.

"Hey Santana! Got a few musical instrument anywhere?" Puck queried. Without hesitation, the Latina stood up and left the room. The glee club follows, hot on the Latina's trail to tour the house, or villa.

Santana stops before a door with a musical sign and turned the handle.

"I swear, everything just gets better and better." Tina can't help but comment when they step into the room. "Keep talking, girl. Because this is some serious business." Mercedes adds on to Tina's comment.

The room was filled with various musical instruments, ranging from piano to violins to trombones and triangles. Puck headed for the row of guitars and picked one out. He strummed the guitar and smiled in appreciation. "Your guitar is good. I like this."

Those who can play instruments picked up their speciality while those who can't, picked up simple instruments such as the tambourine.

The group headed to the town square on a bus that was chauffeured by one of Santana's drivers.

Rachel cleared her throat and turn to face the Glee Club. "I'd like to thank Santana for the great hospitality. Also, I'd like to confirm if all these funds are going into personal accounts or for the glee club?"

Everybody agreed on the funds being glee club funds almost immediately.

Puck plucks his string and started playing a tune. "You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say" Santana started "you're talking loud, not saying much." The rest of the glee club swiftly followed and their performance garnered the attention of the townspeople. Mike and Brittany took the limelight as they break out into a dance along the song.

"Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away.. Fire away.." Rachel ended the song. The applause sounded immediately as notes and coins were being tossed into a tin that's placed in front of the New Directions.

When lunch time came along, the group was unwilling to move from their spot. To solve their hunger crisis, they decided that whoever loses the game will have to go to the nearest pizza outlet and grab some pizzas for everyone.

Tina begrudgingly left the group, mumbling about poisoning the pizzas and adding laxative into the drinks while the group settles around under a shady tree, having small talks with each other.

Santana took out her harmonica and started playing the instrument. Quinn looked at Santana and whipped out a harmonica as well. She joined Santana while the rest swayed along to the tune.

At the last note, the two girls were staring at each other, holding each other's gaze. After a moment, the girls burst out laughing and embraced one another. "Not fair! Me too!" Brittany jumped into the hug.

Tina returned with boxes of pizzas and drinks. The group thanked Tina before digging into their lunch.

With their stomachs contented, the group started on their last performance to earn back the money they spent on their lunch.

Planning to end the day with a brighter note, they chose an uplifting song.

"I see you driving round town with the guy I love and I'm like, forget you~" Rachel took the lead.

"Oo oo oo!" The rest chimed in.

* * *

Tina was unanimously chosen as the secretary of the glee club, therefore the tin of money was handed to her for safekeeping. She might have put up a straight face but deep inside, she's really glad that the glee club trust her enough to handle the fund. For most of her days in middle school, she was a misfit. Therefore she chose to pretend that she stutters so others doesn't bother her but here, with glee club, she can totally be herself. No stuttering, no pretending.

Soon, everybody went separate ways home. Santana told the group to bring back their instruments and return it next time. Out of habit, the three Cheerios hung around after everyone left. "I had fun" Quinn initiated the conversation.

"Yeah. Now I know why they said high school will be the best time of your life." Brittany hooked her arms around the two girls beside her as they stare across the horizon and watch the sun set.

"I'm glad I meet you girls, and the other members of glee club." the Latina confessed. "You guys definitely lightened up my world."

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else!" Quinn and Brittany started singing and Santana joined in shortly after, "the way that you flipped your hair gets me overwhelmed."

* * *

Brittany rose and pulled the two girls up. The sky darkened and its time for them to head home. "Need a ride home?" Santana offered. The two girls nodded as they walked to the road side with their arms hooked. A car door opened as the trio approach. "Hey Ken, do me a favor and drop them off at their respective houses before heading back." The chauffeur nodded his head and pulled out of the parking space.

* * *

"Goodnight San!" The blonde said before closing the car door.

"It's great to see you hanging around friends, Miss." Ken finally spoke. "Me too, Ken. Me too. I really like this bunch of people." Santana smiled in reply.

Kendrick have chauffeured Santana since she was in elementary school. Santana treated him like an uncle she never had and told Ken umpteen times to call her Santana but the man refuses to call her by her name. He merely said that a gentleman will never forget chivalry when the Latina asked why he refuses to address her by her name. He chauffeured Santana almost everywhere and anywhere. During middle school, he volunteered to look after the Latina. He even taught her how to ride a horse when Marc first stepped into the villa.

* * *

"Hey Marc." Santana refilled his water trough "glee club was great." She started brushing the horse's fur and patting his muscular body. "I think, high school is going to be great."

Strapping on her iPod and putting on her running jacket, Santana exits the house and stretches herself on the pavement. Although there's a personalized gym within the villa, the Latina some times chose to go out for a jog for a breather. She started slow to warm up before picking up pace to jog around the neighborhood.

"Hey Colin. Do you think I'll fit in? I'm always excluded because they think I'm stupid or something." Brittany stroked the back of her golden retriever. The empty field gave her plenty of space to think and stare at the star filled sky. "I'm really thankful that Santana included me but I can't sing. I'm more of a dancer." She sighs. "What do you think? Colin?"

Santana almost jogged past a she-thought-it-was-empty field when she caught a glimpse of blue eyes that shone under the moonlight. She back paddled a few steps and jogged on the spot as she contemplates whether to intrude or to just mind her own business. After a while, she removed the earplugs and walked up to the lady that's sitting there. Checking the time on her iPod, it's near midnight. Why would somebody stay out in a field at this timing? "..think? Colin?" Yep. Definitely familiar.

"Brittany?"

The blonde jumped a little when she heard the voice. Her golden retriever look up at the Latina and decided she wasn't a threat so he decided to walk up to the Latina and nuzzle his face on the Latina's leg.

"Hey there, boy" Santana ruffled the fur of the golden retriever. "Wow you're big."

Brittany giggled at how Santana commented on the size of her pup, earning the Latina's attention "Hey."

"Hey."

"It's getting late, why are you still out?"

The blonde stared at her for a moment before looking down at her wrist watch. She shrugged "I come here often to think and the view is nice here.. "

Santana knelt down to be on eye level with the dog and Colin started licking her face. "Ew, no! My face will be mixed with perspiration and your drool!" She scrunches her face and pulled her face away from the dog.

Brittany erupts into laughter one again and gave Colin's leash a tug. Colin understood the action and returned to Brittany's side. Santana took a seat beside the blonde. "A penny for your thought?"

"Huh?"

"A quarter for your mind?"

"That was such a bad joke." Brittany shoved the Latina playfully.

"At least you reacted!" Santana stuck her tongue out at Brittany.

Brittany giggled and falls back against the grass, pulling Santana with her. "Well.. I was thinking what would I be doing if I wasn't dragged by you to join the others in the cafeteria the other day." Santana raised an eyebrow and the blonde shrugged. "I don't know? I was always left out during middle school because everybody thought I was mentally challenged."

The Latina wasn't very good at comforting people so she opt for listening because some times, what others needs is a listening ear, not advices. She nodded her head at the blonde's confession. She was there before. Singled out because she doesn't speak much. Nobody tried to talk to her anyway.

"And then I thought I didn't fit because I can't sing. Everybody in glee can sing." The blonde sighs.

"Hey baby won't you look my way, I can be your new addiction." Santana shot up and pull Brittany up, urging her to continue. She removes the plug from her iPod as she plays the song.

"Hey baby what you gotta say, all you're giving me is fiction." Brittany continued. Santana gave her a smile and gave an encouraging nod "I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time. "

"I find out that everybody talks everybody talks everybody talks" the two girls sang together. Santana twirled Brittany around as both of them started dancing around each other in the empty field. The insecurities of Brittany long tossed aside as the two girls started prancing around.

"It started with a whisper. _(Everybody talks everybody talks)_ and that was when I kissed her. _(Everybody talks everybody talks)_** everybody talks everybody talks, back. Uh!**"

**_(A/N The normal font is by Santana, italic by Brittany and bold for both)_**

Both of them erupts into laughter when the song ended. "See. You can sing! And you can dance really really well."

"Thank you, San." Santana quirks an eyebrow at the nickname and smiles. "You're welcome."

The chilly night wind made Brittany shiver. "How long is the walk home?"

"Five to ten minutes, depending on my pace, I guess?"

"It's late. I'll walk you home. But before that.." Santana took off her jacket, revealing her perspiration soaked tank top, and put it over Brittany's shoulders "Put this on. I know it stinks with my perspiration but at least you wouldn't feel as chilly."

"But you're soak-"

"Atta boy!" Santana took Colin's leash from Brittany and started jogging out of the field with the Golden Retriever. Brittany shook her head, put on her jacket and zipped up before jogging over to where Santana and Colin is waiting. The Latina never ceased to amaze her.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home."

"It's nothing. Good night."

"Good night."

The blonde reached out for the Latina's wrist before she walks away. She turned to face the blonde and quirks an eyebrow at her actions. "Be Safe."

The Latina smiled. "I will."

"Wait! Your jac..ket" The Latina was already out of her sight before she realized she was still wearing the Latina's jacket.

* * *

"Are you just trying to get our attention by doing these because damn, you got us all riled up!" Dave shut the locker of the Latina and made her look at him. Santana scrunch her face in disgust because that have got to be the worst pick up line ever. "Well? How about you and me" Dave wag his finger between the two of them "go get some breadstix and talk about something else other than high school?"

"Sorry but she's taken." The day just keeps getting better, thought the Latina as she turns to face Noah Puckerman who's wearing his signature smirk. He put his arm around the Latina's shoulder and walked away with her.

After they're out of sight, Puck removed his arms around the Latina. "Sorry 'bout that." He scratches his back in embarrassment. "I should be the one thanking you, you know? You saved me from.. that. thing?"

"Any time." Puck laughs at Santana's use of term on the conversation between her and Dave. "What class are you having next?"

"Art."

"Really? Me too! Let's go!" His arms automatically found a place on the Latina's shoulder as they walk together down the corridor to get to art class. It's the first time someone have been so protective of the Latina and she's really thankful for the help she received from Glee, especially Puck and the two girls.


	3. The Cheerios

**A/N: Received my results from the major exam today and I'm really glad I made it for the foundation program. Gonna have a X'mas celebration with my team tomorrow for the last time and I'm really looking forward to it. Okay enough of myself. So.. I realized I kept using their names to start sentences. My apologies but I'm really bad at expressing myself so please bear with me. This is kind of like separated scenes with different things happening, kinda like Glee when they jump from scenes to scenes.**

** Any mistakes made is mine. R&R Please! Reviews are much appreciated, especially suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

"THAT IS BULLSHIT!" Sue Sylvester spat out. The Cheerios have been trying to perfect the routine for two hours. To Quinn, the routine seemed flawless to her but Coach made them redo the whole routine just because of a quiver or someone didn't smile. "I'm surprised my blood pressure is still pressured in my body and didn't shoot out like a volcano spraying lava into the air! Take five you worthless fools."

Quinn huffed as she proceeded to the bleachers and took a sip of her water. "What?"

Santana was looking at Quinn as if Quinn did something wrong. Moments later, she burst into laughter. "You're funny even when you're angry, Quinn."

The smaller blonde threw her hands into the air and waved away Santana's remarks, causing Brittany to join in the laughter.

"You three!"

The three girls turn their heads to Coach Sylvester, raising their eyebrows when they saw her finger pointing at them. "Come here!"

"Yes coach?"

"I want the three of you to lead the routine later. Screw this up and I'll unscrew your heads."

Knowing full well what this meant, the girls kept their stoic expression, not wanting Coach Sylvester to notice their fear. By putting them in the spotlight, the three of them risk being victimized by the senior Cheerios. What's more, they're only freshmen.

"Alright you lazy bums, get back into position and I want this PERFECT. The three of them will take the front! Rebecca, Taka and Jessica, take their previous positions."

The three older Cheerios glared at the three glee girls as they walk past them. "We can do this." Santana squeezed the hands of the two girls.

Meeting coach's expectations, the routine was perfect and she called it a day. "This is average. And they're only freshmen. What are you old kids doing? Slept with too many guys that you can't keep your legs straight?! Dismiss!"

"Don't gloat over this, kids. The three of you have more to learn" Rebecca stepped in front of the trio that were resting on the bleachers. "Guess you sucked up to Sue as much as you blew Dave's eh?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I smell something sour or is that you? Owh. Hey, practice ended so maybe you can hit the showers or something?" Quinn defensively stepped in front of Santana.

"Hey blonde bitch, this has nothing to do with you."

"Oh I get it, you're jealous that Santana got Dave's attention." Brittany stated as a matter of factly.

"You bit-" Rebecca raised her palm to slap Brittany but Taka and Jessica pulled her back. "Let it go! Coach won't be happy if any of them gets injured!"

"You three better watch it. I'm not done with you." Rebecca threatened.

"You feeling alright there?" Quinn knelt in front of Santana and grabbed her hands. Brittany hugs Santana from the side and rubs the Latina's arms.

"Nah I'm good. Her words don't even matter." The Latina smiled. "But the words of yours does. Thank you, Quinn."

"My words?"

"More of like how you felt when you said those things, like a defensive mother."

"Hey! I won't sit around and let anybody insult my girls like this."

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you too." The trio pulled each other into a hug and broke off with a smile before heading to the showers.

* * *

"You're in art too?" Bright blue eyes locked gaze with brown ones.

"Yep!" The Latina took a seat beside the blonde.

Materials were passed around the class as they were expected to do a model of something of their interest. Unicorns.

Being rowdy as they are, the boys in the art class started throwing materials around the class when the teacher excused herself to go to the restroom. A pair of scissors flew across the room towards the direction of Brittany. Without thinking, Santana reached out and grabbed the scissors with her bare hands. Blood trickled down her palm and dripped on Brittany's table, making her look up from her creation.

Her eyes widened as she turn her head towards Santana who was looking back at her. The class fell into a deafening silence as everybody stared at the duo. "San, you're bleeding." Brittany stood up and removed the scissors that the Latina had a firm grip on, causing the Santana to flinch. "I'm sorry." Brittany apologized as she put the scissors down and pulled Santana out of the room "Let's get you to the nurse office."

"I've stitched it up but you've lost quite a lot of blood. If you feel dizzy, please inform me immediately." Santana nodded and looked at the blonde that's sitting beside her, eyes on the ground.

"San," Brittany finally spoke up "why did you do that?" She lifted her head to meet Santana's eyes as the nurse walks away from the two girls.

"Natural reaction?"

"Do you know you might have been seriously injured should the scissors penetrate your palm?!" Brittany raised her voice.

Santana nodded slowly, eyes still locked with Brittany. "But that scissors would've cut your face,"

Brittany sighs "at least use a cardboard or something, there were plenty of things to stop the flying blades."

"I told you, it's natural reaction. Plus, I'm fine. See, I'm ok-"

"NO! You're not!" Brittany yelled in exasperation. "You're hurt because of me! And I don't want you to put others before yourself!" The Latina's eyes widen in shock as the usually cheerful blonde caved into her emotions before her very eyes.

Tears started streaming down the blonde's cheeks. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you when you saved me."

Brittany looked down on the floor in embarrassment when she realized she actually yelled at the Latina who saved her face from a horrible cut or some other gruesome fate. Santana used her other hand which isn't wounded to wipe the tears from the blonde's face and lifted it up so that she's looking into pure blue eyes. "I'm fine." She smiled at the blonde before patting her head. "And what's more, this looks pretty cool." She waved her bandaged hand in front of Brittany.

A smile cracked on Brittany's face as she stares at the bandaged hand. Her arms found her way around the Latina as she pulled her in for a hug "thank you."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"Hey Lucy," Harris jeered when he spotted Quinn along the corridors._

_Harris is Quinn's neighbor and he knew about Quinn's sudden transformation from a nerd to a hot blonde. He wanted to trample on Quinn's pride like he did in middle school. Nobody knows the Quinn before high school but him, giving him the upper hand. He wanted to threaten Quinn since she's all hot and popular now._

_"What do you want?"_

_"What do I want?" Harris smirked as he ran the back of his hand down Quinn's cheeks. "I know your secret. And now you're the popular cheerio, I want you to help me boost my popularity."_

_Quinn cringed in disgust as Harris leaned closer to her. Refusing to let this jerk before her ruin her high school life, she pushes him away._

_Not taking a no for an answer, Harris grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, his breath pelting on Quinn's face "Your past will never change no matter how hard you try to alter it." Struggling to free herself from his grip, she failed to notice the Latina's presence._

_The Latina wrung Harris's wrist to make him release his grip on the blonde's wrist. The basketball player scowled as he retracts his hand. "The fuck?!"_

_"Leave her alone."_

_"And who the fuck are you?!"_

_"Lucy's best friend."_

_Harris eyes widened in shock before narrowing it at Quinn. He shot one last glare at the Latina before turning to leave._

_Knowing the Latina heard the whole conversation between the two of them, the blonde avoided eye contact with her._

_"Sorry. I kind of overheard the conversation because I'm kind of.. Beside you. Here, you dropped your book." Santana place the textbook on Quinn's stack of textbook on her arm before leaving._

**(End of flashback.)**

Staring at the ceiling, Quinn recounted her encounter with Santana. Smiling at the thought of the bizarre yet caring Latina, Quinn thanked her lucky stars that she didn't exposed her when she introduced herself as Quinn. She'll do anything to protect this friendship, even if it means going against the Cheerios bitches of the school.

* * *

"Hey Marc," The brown coated horse snorts in reply as the Latina stroked his fur. "Quinn stood up for me today." The horse neighed as if to urge Santana to continue her story. "The senior Cheerios were all unhappy at us because we kind of "stole" the limelight from them. And to make things worse, Dave is Rebecca's boyfriend and he have been making frequent visit to my locker, hinting something."

Santana led Marc out into the pasture and walked with the horse for a little while more in comfortable silence before straddling on his saddle. Marc walked at a slow pace while Santana adjusted herself on the saddle before clicking her tongue. Understanding the command, Marc fastened his pace into a gallop. With her hair whipping back in the wind, Santana smiled. "Thank you Papi, for the friends I've made."

* * *

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blows my speakers up tonight. Imma fight 'til we see the sunlight." Brittany sang as she dance along to her newly choreographed dance for Tik Tok. Behind the small gap of the door, Susan Pierce stands, peeking into the dance room that was specially renovated for Brittany. She smiled to herself as she basked herself in pride when her daughter danced along to the beat of the song. Her little girl finally realized her gift as a performer. Whenever Susan tried to persuade Brittany to sing and dance, the girl will only comply with the dancing. Because of a little incident in middle school, Brittany lost the courage to sing and dance. During a talent competition in school, Brittany forgot the lyrics of the song and got jeered by the student crowd. After that incident, Brittany never gathered enough courage to stand on the stage to sing again. She wondered what changed her little girl's mind as she closes the door quietly.

Sitting at a corner, Colin watched Brittany pop to the beat of the song.

"Tik tok on the clock but the party don't stop, no. Woaah oh" Brittany chuckled to herself when she finished the song, panting heavily after the rigorous dance steps. She grabbed her water bottle and ruffled Colin's fur as she settled down beside him. "How's that?"

Colin licked Brittany's face in agreement and let his tongue linger between his teeth as he look at Brittany.

_"See. You can sing! And you can dance really really well."_

The words of the Latina remained freshly intact in the blonde's mind. With a goofy grin plastered over her face, she picked up her phone and swiped across the screen. The picture of the trio covered her entire phone screen. "Colin, what did I do to deserve such people in my life?"

* * *

"Hey it's the three freshmen that sent Rebecca, Taka and Jessica out of the limelight."

"They're pretty hot."

"It's the _Unholy Trinity_."

"The smaller blonde challenged Rebecca. Totally hot, dude!"

"The Latina made Dave ditch Rebecca."

"The taller blonde seems cute. Look at her ocean blue eyes man."

The trio walk down the corridor, eyes locked on them and whispers echoes down the corridor. "Hey we're called the unholy trinity." Quinn joked as she pulled the girls closer to her.

"Hey, Santana!"

Santana turned around along with the two girls and found herself face to face with Dave. As usual, his gang of jocks were with him as he stops before Santana. "I was wondering if.. you're free to go to Breadstix tonight?" Rick was looking at Brittany and sent a wink in her direction. Harris was smirking at Quinn

Quinn pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the jocks in front of was going to open her mouth when another group of boys stepped in between them.

"Hey babe," Puck snaked his arm around Santana's waist. Santana raised an eyebrow at him and he winked in return. Finn went to put his arm around Quinn's shoulder. A blonde boy took Brittany's hand and stood beside her.

"Sorry, girls taken." The Jew smirked at the jocks that were trying to flirt with the girls.

"Back off, Puckerman. She's not yours. And you're just a freshman, who do you think you are?"

"Just a freshman? I kicked your ass during the friendly game. Now if you excuse us." The three guys led the girls into the choir room before releasing their hold on the girls.

The trio rejoined each other, standing in a row and giving the 'okay, now explain' look to the three guys before them. Puck and Finn raised their hands innocently and the blonde boy looked at the two football players before following suit. The eyes of the trio landed on the blonde boy who's standing between the two football players.

"Sam. Sam Evans. Football player. Not very rich. I just joined the glee club." he said as he shifts uneasily between his two legs.

Happy with his explanation, the eyes shifted their attention to Puck. He sighs, "Look, we heard some nasty things out there and we're just helping our friends out."

**(Flashback)**

_"Did you guys heard about Rebecca and Dave?"_

_"Yeah I heard some girl named Santana Lopez made Dave go gaga."_

_"He dumped Rebecca and says he's going to go after Santana Lopez!"_

_"He's dumping Rebecca for a freshmen?"_

_"Santana Lopez totally stole Rebecca's limelight! They're leading the Cheerios routine!"_

_Rebecca clears her throat and glared at the two sophomores who were talking along the hallways. Realizing Rebecca's presence, the two sophomores scurried away, knowing the Cheerio's ability to snap at people for the most trivial matters._

_"That bitch." Rebecca spat out, "She's going to pay for this."_

_Puck, Finn and Sam happened to overhear the conversations between the two sophomores and the curses of Rebecca. "Huddle up, we need a rescue plan." Puck commanded the two other football players. "Here goes. Since the three: Quinn, Santana and Brittany are always together, we need a three men team and here we are. So, I'll take Santana, Sam you take Brittany and Finn, Quinn. We'll act as their boyfriends and then make Dave give up on going after Santana. We owe Santana one, especially you, Sam. And she's our friend." The blonde boy nodded immediately. _

**(End of flashback)**

"Um.. Santana?" All eyes fell back to the blonde boy as he stepped out. "I want to apologize."

Santana raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I.. um.. your hand.." The Latina look at her bandaged hand and back to the blonde boy and nodded slowly, urging him to continue. "I.. was the one that threw the knife." Santana's eyes widened as the boy panicked "It wasn't intentional! I was throwing it at someone else and he dodged and it flew straight towards Brittany!"

Brittany clenched her fist, trying to restrain herself from attacking the boy before her. Sensing her pent up emotions, Santana grabbed Brittany's fist and gave it a squeeze. The blonde unclenched her fist and tangled her fingers together with the Latina's. "It's okay. You're forgiven."

"It's okay?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you going to scold me or slap me or something?"

"Why would I?"

"Because.. your hand?" He waved his hand in Santana's face, causing her to scrunch her face in confusion.

"It was an accident, Brittany's safe, this will heal in a few days, you're in glee club and you helped us just now, meaning you're one of us." Santana listed the reasons why Sam is forgiven. It took several seconds for Sam to process the information before his face broke into a smile. "Now I know why everyone looks up to you."

The Latina once again raised her eyebrow in confusion. Looking at her expression, Sam chuckled "It's nothing."

Puck's stomach growled, causing everyone to turn to him. "What? It's lunch time now and I haven't eaten anything."

Everybody burst out into laughter as they head off to the cafeteria to join the rest of the Glee Club for lunch.

* * *

"Look, the unholy trinity is here!" Kurt teased as the six members join them.

Dave was sitting at a table across from them, glancing every now and then at the Latina. Noticing the senior football player's gazes on the Latina, Puck smiled and forked a piece of carrot and held it in front of the Latina. Santana raised her eyebrow and Puck returned it with a wink. Catching the hint, the Latina opened her mouth and bites off the piece of vegetables, earning several "awws" from the Glee club. Puck turned his head in time to see Dave staring at them with jealousy in his eyes. He smirked, knowing that he succeeded in fuelling Dave's anger. He swore to protect Glee club, especially the Latina, when the Glee Club was formed. He refuse to let a jerk like Dave hurt the Latina. Well aware of his feelings, he kept them under covers because he knew that the Latina only treated him as her best friend.

Finn and Sam played along when they saw what Puck was doing.

"Wait.. are there three couples here or something?" Mercedes chirped in when she saw the three football players acting all lovey dovey with the three Cheerios.

"We'll talk about this later during Glee Club."

"San's mine!" Brittany glared at Puck playfully before she speared another piece of vegetable and held it in front of the Latina's lips. Without hesitating, Santana bites off the piece of vegetable from the fork and held it between her teeth teasingly. Brittany inches forward, eyes locked with the Latina. After five seconds, both girls burst out laughing as Santana pushes the vegetable into her mouth.

The rest of the members looked at them with amused smile on their faces and laughed at their silliness. Keeping her act up, Santana took a sip from Puck's cup and Brittany speared another piece of vegetable and held it in front of Sam. The table of jocks scoffed at their actions and walked away, throwing displeased glares at them.

* * *

During glee, Puck repeated the whole story to the club. Rachel, for the first time, said nothing except glare at Quinn and Finn. Finn had his usual confused look while Quinn kept her gaze on the whiteboard.

"Sorry I'm late!" Mr Schue announced his arrival.

Brittany hand shot up when he stopped in front of the class. "Yes Brittany?"

"I have something prepared for Glee club."

"Alright then, we'll start today's practice with Brittany!"

The blonde dancer walked over to the musicians and said something to them before walking back to the middle of the class.

"1, 2, 3, 4, hit it!"

The instruments began producing the desired notes as Brittany pops along to the beat and started her performance of Tik Tok. Sam watch the blonde with his mouth agape in astonishment. Santana merely smiled and did her little dance on her chair along with the music.

When the last note faded away, the club burst into applause for the blonde as she bowed and took a seat beside Santana. Santana grabbed the hand of the still-panting blonde and pulled her close, faces merely inches apart. The breath of the blonde hitting the Latina with each exhale. "You're great! Told you, you're a really really good singer, and a really great dancer. That was amazing." The Latina whispered. Brittany beamed at the praises given by the Latina, her middle school experience forgotten.

Then, Quinn jumped up and pulled the two Cheerios back to the front. Raising their eyebrows in confusion, they look at the smaller blonde as she smiled and turned away to speak to the musicians.

The music started and Quinn took her position with her back facing the Glee Club. Quick to react, Brittany and Santana stepped out in front of Quinn and they started the impromptu performance.

"Say a little prayer for you~" the duo made a brief palm contact before side stepping to allow Quinn to make her "entrance" to face the Glee Club. "The moment I wake up, before I put on my make up."

The duo danced behind Quinn while she sings and their coordination was flawless due to their many Cheerios practice together. Applauses sounded when the trio ended the song with an ending pose. "Unholy trinity!" Kurt yelled out in excitement.

"Alright!" Mr Schue returned to the front of the class as the trio took their seats at the back of the room. "That was two really wonderful performance by the members of the Cheerios." He walked to the whiteboard and wrote: SECTIONALS. Turning his attention back to his students, he repeated what he wrote on the board. "Every year, the sectionals, regionals and nationals have different themes. But to get to nationals we must get through regionals. And to get to regionals, we must win sectionals. I've decided on Rachel being the lead singer for the so-"

"Mr Schue?" Kurt raised his hands in objection. "Why does Rachel get all lime light when everyone of us have our own vocal talents?"

"How about we have a mini competition?" Tina suggests.

Clapping his hands together, Mr Schue smiled "Alright then, everybody prepare a piece and we'll have it at the next practice. We shall have a few guest judges to help me with deciding the winner."

Rachel decided to keep her mouth shut, knowing that her comments will definitely rile the whole glee club. "You'll steal the limelight." The brunette turned to face Quinn. The blonde smiled and gave the brunette a squeeze on the hand. Rachel return Quinn's gesture with a tight lipped smile.

* * *

"So now you're into Jews, eh Lopez?" Rebecca shoved Santana against the lockers in the changing room. Not wanting to stir up any trouble, Santana bites her lower lips and clenched her fist to prevent herself from retaliating. "What? Think I can't win you, thinking you're all high and mighty that you'll hurt me should you retaliate? Come at me if you dare!" Rebecca spread her arms apart and tempt Santana to retaliate.

Brittany and Quinn were held back by their previous subject teacher and Santana had to go and change for Cheerio practice before them.

Pushing her luck, Rebecca stepped forward and used the back of her hand to tap on the Latina's face. "Why? Cat got your tongue?" Santana glared at the senior Cheerio. "Bitch, that's not the way to look at a sen-"

Rebecca raised her hand to slap Santana but the Latina reacted and stopped her hand in midair and turned the senior Cheerio against the locker. A soft gasp escaped from the senior Cheerio.

"Break it up," Brittany pulled Santana away from Rebecca.

Not wanting to look like a loser, Rebecca hurled another insult at Santana before storming out of the changing room. The brown eyes of the Latina were charged full of anger. She refused to meet the gaze of the blonde that pulled her away. "Sorry, I'll see you guys later out in the field." The Latina grabbed her backpack and left the changing room.

"Hand it over." Quinn held out her hand to one of the Cheerio. Becky looked at Quinn in fear for a few moments before surrendering her phone.

Transferring the video over to her own phone, Quinn deleted the video on Becky's phone to prevent anybody from keeping any footage of the incident earlier. Smiling at the petite Cheerio, Quinn returned her phone and proceeded to Brittany who stood rooted at the same spot where Santana left her, eyes still on the door which the Latina stepped out of.

Snapping her fingers in front of Brittany, Quinn got the attention of Brittany. She played the video of the incident earlier and watched it together with Brittany. They arrived to see Santana shoving Rebecca but not what happened prior to it.

After watching the video, Quinn's eyes burned in anger as she threw her phone into her bag and stormed out of the changing room in search of the Latina.

* * *

Santana reached into her bag and took out a bottle of medicine. Popping two capsules into her mouth and gulping down water, the Latina sigh. She gritted her teeth as she tried to calm herself down. "Damn.." She uttered under her breath. Throwing the bottle of medicine into her bag, Santana grabbed her bag and proceeded to rejoin the squad to start practice.

When the two blondes reached the field, they see the Latina heading towards them from the bleachers. The two girls grabbed the Latina and pulled her along and managed to reach the assembly point before Coach Sylvester can actually strike their names for a mistake.

"Today, you fools will do a drill of 'trust fall!' Taka and Jessica, Brittany and Santana, Quinn and Rebecca, Becky and Pam..."

"You better not drop me, bitch." Rebecca warned before she stand in front of Quinn with her back facing her. Quinn rolled her eyes at the senior Cheerio's comment and prepared herself for Coach's whistle.

"Beep!" Rebecca folded her arms against her chest and closed her eyes before leaning back to let Quinn catch her. Unfortunately, Quinn had to catch the senior Cheerio to prevent any conflicts.

Changing positions, Quinn had her back face the senior Cheerio. Santana and Brittany decided to watch them since they trust each other enough to know that they'll catch each other. Hovering near the two conflicting Cheerio, they remained alert should anything happen.

"Beep!" Quinn held her arms against her chest before closing her eyes and fall backwards. Being the stuck up bitch that wants revenge, Rebecca stepped away from the falling blonde. Santana and Brittany were quick to react to catch Quinn before she hits the ground.

Unknowing to them, Coach Sylvester had been watch them since the first trust fall. She's well aware of the conflict between the two group of trio. Wanting to see how the senior and junior trios handle the situation, she remained silent, enjoying the show that unveiled before her.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Quinn yelled at the senior Cheerio as she looked at her nails nonchalantly, ignoring the blonde. Taka and Jessica ran over to take Rebecca's side.

"Forget it, Quinn."

"Forget it?! If I was on top and I fell and she didn't catch me, I'll end up with a broken spine!"

Rebecca snapped her attention to Quinn when she mentioned being on top "Who the hell said you're going to be on top?" She stepped forward "the top spot, is mine."

"YOU WORTHLESS FOOLS!" Coach Sylvester yelled at them. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, CAUSING A DISTURBANCE DURING PRACTICE?!"

The two group of trios break off and walked off in the opposite direction of each other. "Thanks for catching me, guys." Brittany and Santana smiled in return as they got into their positions.

The routine continued as usual with the unholy trinity leading and Quinn at the top. After several rounds of routine, Coach Sylvester released the girls for their day.

Puck, Sam and Finn were watching the girls on the bleachers. When the trio were released, the three guys walked up to them, ignoring the gazes of the other Cheerios.

"Hey it's the hot trio from the football team."

"The blonde is cute!"

"The Jewish guy got the swag!"

"The tall guy looks so innocent!"

"Hey, how's practice?" Finn smiled at the three girls.

"Slut." Rebecca spat when she walk past them to get to the changing room.

"Why you little bi-" Puck tried to go after the cocky Cheerio but Santana pulled him back. "She is being such a bitch to you guys! I'll g-" Santana tugged the Jew's hand, making him turn to look at her. She shook her head, "It's not worth it."

Puck softened at her words and gave the Latina a smile. Some times, the personality of the Latina baffled Puck. She's all tough and can take on the HBIC Rebecca but she chose not to. She chose to take everything in her stride. How can one be so innocent and yet so alluring puzzled Puck till today.

The six members of the glee went for dinner at Breadstix and shared stories about their day.

"Tell us honestly, have Rebecca been this bitchy to you girls?"

Quinn scowled at the mention of the name while Brittany rolled her eyes. Santana remained stoic as she chew on the breadsticks while they wait for their order.

"So.. I shall take that as a yes."

As if on cue, Rebecca walked into the restaurant with Dave. Spotting the notorious couple? Puck leaned forward towards Santana and opened his mouth. Santana offered her breadstick and Puck took a huge bite off her breadstick before grinning at Santana. The Latina stared at her shortened breadstick at scowled at the Jew before throwing the remaining breadstick into her mouth.

Dave glared daggers at Puck when he saw what they were doing. Jealousy was prominent in his eyes and Puck smirked in victory.

The two other "couple" watched with their eyebrows raised before they realize what's going on when they see Dave and Rebecca.

Rebecca had to nudge Dave several times before his gaze leave the table. He took one last glance at the Latina before turning away. On purpose, Rebecca chose a seat near the three "couples", with intentions to make Dave give up on going after the Latina when he sees how lovey dovey the Latina behaves with the Jew.

Playing along with the already acting couple, Sam and Brittany started to playfully tease each other with breadsticks. Finn and Quinn merely sat in comfortable silence.

When the food were placed on thee table, the three couples chatted about random subjects. Throughout the meal, Santana noticed the frequent glances Dave shot their way. The gaze of Santana accidentally met Dave's. His eyes portrayed emotions that he have never shown before. It's torn between jealousy and disappointment. Santana hurriedly broke eye contact with the jock and returns to joking with the group.

Puck excused himself as he walks away from the table. He walked over to the band at the corner of the restaurant and borrowed a guitar. Strapping on the guitar, he started strumming a song as he walks back to the table. "My heart's a stereo. It beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts and every note o-oh"

He started serenading Santana in front of all the customers in Breadstix to spite Dave and also, to make his feelings known to the Latina. "Make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo."

Dave abruptly got up from his seat and stormed towards the six Glee club members and threw his fist across Puck's face. Rebecca stood up and clasp her mouth in shock as Dave rages. Finn and Sam stood up to restrain the bulky football player before he can do any more harm to the stumbling Jew.

"DAVID KAROFSKY!"

All eyes turned their attention to Santana as she snapped at the football player. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him out of the restaurant. Removing the guitar from the injured Jew, Sam returned the guitar to the band while Finn helped Puck to his seat. The members look worriedly at each other before agreeing that the Latina will be alright.

* * *

"Explain."

"He's interrupting my meal."

"I'm not an idiot."

"I.."

"What is going on in your mind? You're with Rebecca."

"It was all a pretense! She wanted to be popular so she decided to hook up with a football player."

"And..?"

"I like you, Santana."

"Wait, what?" Santana narrowed her eyes at Dave's sudden confession.

"I, David Karofsky, like you, Santana Lopez."

"Look," Santana held up her hands in desperation, "You've obviously got mixed feelings and I apologize for whatever happened during the first few days of school. I was a busybody and it was wrong of me to shove you against the locker."

"But that's what I like about you. You stand up for people even though you have no idea who they are."

"I'm sorry, David."

"Not even a chance?"

"Not after how you treated my friends." The Latina walked back into the restaurant, leaving a dumbfounded jock standing at the entrance of Breadstix.

* * *

"Where is Dave?" Rebecca stormed up to Santana the moment she stepped into the restaurant. Feeling too emotionally exhausted to argue with the senior Cheerio, she shot her thumb back and walked to join the rest at the table.

After settling down at the table, the Latina shot an apologetic glance at Puck. Quinn left her seat and went around to sit beside the Latina. Throwing their hands around the Latina, the trio snuggled into a group hug while Sam snapped a photo of the trio secretly. Not a word was exchanged between the trio as they continued to eat their dinner in comfort of each other's company as the band played a soft melody at the back.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Rebecca snapped at Dave who was still standing on the pavement outside the restaurant. His eyes voided of any emotions as he stared blankly at the ground. "Let's break up." He muttered.

"What?"

"Let's break up."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Is it because of that bitch?!"

"She's not a bitch." Dave raised his head to look into the eyes of Rebecca. It was the first time Dave actually countered Rebecca's words. He had always been the guy that was at Rebecca's beck and call. "She's far kinder than you've ever been."

Pain flushes across Dave's cheeks. Tears streamed down Rebecca's face "Yes! She's good, she's kind, she's perfect. I'm nothing compared to her!"

Before Dave could stop her, she ran out of his reach. Raising his hands to touch the freshly slapped flesh on his face, Dave's feelings started to sort itself out.

* * *

"And.. we're here."

"Right.."

Puck kept his hands tucked in his jeans pockets as he look down at the floor, not knowing what to do in this awkward situation. Feeling a touch on his bruised face, he flinched, causing the Latina to retract her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Licking his lips, Puck spoke up. "Santana I-"

"I'm sorry."

Seeing him raise his eyebrows in confusion, the Latina explained.

"Just now Dave confessed that he like me. And.. I rejected him. I know how you feel about me, Puck. I'm really sorry if I led you on when I acted along with you to spike Dave."

Smiling at the Latina's honest confession, he smiled "Nah, it's cool." He playfully shoved the Latina. Santana scrunched her face before shoving Puck back. The two of them start shoving each other and chuckled as they realized how silly they've been.

"Thanks for sending me home."

"Anything for you. I know I know," He raises his hands "but I'll always be there for you, promise." Puck turned and walked away.

"You promised!" The Latina yelled after the Jew. He gave a wave without turning around and headed down the streets.

* * *

"Mija?" the elderly Latina looked up from her newspaper.

"Yes Mami?"

"I overheard your conversation with him."

"Mami, not now."

"They deserve to know the truth."

"Mami-"

"It's unfair to them."

The Latina sighs in defeat, "I will, when the time comes."

Leaning against the door frame after closing the door behind her, the Latina sighs. She threw her backpack on the floor and went for a quick shower before plopping on her bed. Laying sprawled on the bed, she stared at the ceiling. Everything that happened in the day burned fresh in her mind. Turning herself on the bed, she reached out for a photo that's set on her bedside table. Her fingers ran along the face of a suave Latina. She stared fondly at the photo before putting the photo back to it's original place and drifting off into sleep.


	4. The Latina

**A/N In this chapter, I kind of introduced two character not from Glee, but from movie Pitch Perfect. So uhm.. it isn't really a crossover but yeah~. Please, R&R! Any suggestions for upcoming chapters are welcomed! I'm sort of borrowing the story of Glee regarding Artie and Brittany so please hang in there. It will be SIMILAR but a different approach and it's filled with fluff instead. Stay tuned!**

**edilsdnal - Thank you for the constant support! Heh :) I promise you Santana have cuter moments ;)**

**Guest - Stay tuned! :)**

**Jesse - Yeah, they're there because of Saaaaantana~ and they ARE a family. Thank you for your review! :)**

* * *

"Thanks Kendrick!" Santana yelled to the elderly chauffeur who returned her a gentle smile. Slamming the car door shut, she ran into the school compound. The wet weather isn't helping as the students were all trying to rush under the shelter to avoid the rain. When she was trying to dry her arms by wiping it with a towel she prepared for practice, somebody bumped into her. Thankfully for her fast reaction, she managed to grab a hold of the girl before she fell. "I'm so sorry!" the girl said, a little too loud, before rushing off.

Stopping at her locker, the Latina caught a glimpse of someone with 'LOPEZ' embedded on the jacket. She smiled in realisation when she saw a head full of blonde hair. Sneaking up behind the blonde, Santana whispered in her ears "How long were you planning to keep that jacket?" Startled, the blonde turned behind but Santana side-stepped behind her, making the blonde turn a whole round before she sees the Latina. Both of the girls broke into wide smiles when their eyes met. "It's mine forever."

"Oh really? Since when?"

"Since you offered it to me on a romantic, star filled night."

"Hmm.." The Latina furrows her brows together in pretence of being deep in thoughts. "Did I really say you can keep it?"

"I have good inference skills."

Raising her eyebrow at the blonde, the Latina was about to say something when the bell rang. Before she can process everything, the Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her along the corridors. "We're going to be late!"

* * *

"What's the capital of Ohio?"

Brittany raises her hand.

"Yes Brittany?"

"O"

Santana looked up from her book to turn and look at the blonde. Her expression is a mix of amusement and confusion.

"Unfortunately, that's not the correct answer. The answer is Columbus."

"Oh.." Brittany dropped her head dejectedly. Seeing her friend upset, the Latina grabbed the blonde's hand and gave it a squeeze. Acknowledging the comfort her friend tried to offer, Brittany gave the Latina a smile before turning back to her book.

* * *

"Alright. Am I safe to say that all of you have performed? Did I miss out anybody?" Mr Schue confirms with the club. Having no objections, he goes into a discussion with guest judges Coach Beiste and Ms Pillsberry.

After a few moments of soft murmuring between the three adults, the tension was broken by Mr Schue who claps his hands to announce their decision. "We've come to a decision." The band decided to drumroll for extra effect. "Alright. For sectionals, Rachel will perform a duet. With Quinn."

Rachel squeal in excitement as she threw her arms around Quinn. As excited as she was, Quinn returned the embrace as the Glee club claps for the two lead vocalist for sectionals. "I have another news for you guys."

Eyes narrowed at Mr Schue upon hearing the second part of his speech. "We have a few new members joining us today."

On cue, four students, two girl and two boy, strides into the choir room. "Sugar Motta," the cheery looking blonde gave a little wave and winked. "Rory Flanagan." He was dressed in green, making him look like a leprechaun and his Irish accent made it even more so "Hello everybody, I'm Rory Flanagan, nice to meet you"

"Beca Mitchell," he directed everybody's gaze to the brunette who don a gothic style like Tina with a headphone resting on her neck. She gave a slight smile upon introduction. "And lastly, Jesse." (Not Jesse St James) He gave a wide smile and bowed at the glee club.

"Unlike everyone here, Beca and Jesse are sophomores so they're technically, your seniors." Beca's vision was directed at Santana as she gave a sheepish smile.

Everybody in Glee nodded in acknowledgement. With the introductions done, Rory and Jesse took a seat at the back row with Kurt while Beca took a seat beside Santana and Sugar took a seat beside Brittany.

"So.. we met again." Beca leaned closer to Santana. "And thanks for earlier."

Santana turned her head and jumped a little when she realizes how close Beca is. "No problem?"

Beca laughed at the Latina's reaction before giving her knee a squeeze and return to her position. Confused, the Latina raised her brow at Beca who already turned her attention to Mr Schue. Then, Brittany grabbed Santana's arms and linked it together. The Latina relaxes in Brittany's touch.

* * *

"Hey, San.." Santana turn to her best friend and tilts her head questioningly. "What do you think of Artie?"

"Are you interested in him?"

"No no. He's like.. being ridiculously nice towards me these days."

"So.. he's interested in you?"

"I'm not sure." Brittany sighs. "From what I've heard, the guys from the football team like to couple with a cheerleader for fame."

"Does he look like that kind of guy to you?" Santana shuts her locker and turn to face Brittany who is leaning against the rows of lockers.

"No bu-"

"Do you like him?"

"He's pretty nice.."

"Do you like him, as in, not in the friendship kind of way?"

"I.. I don't know."

"Brittany," Santana lifts Brittany's face with her fingers and locked eyes with her. "I'll support you no matter what's your decision, alright?" Brittany smiled upon hearing Santana's words. "Thanks, San."

"You're always welcome, B."

* * *

Putting on her jogging outfit of sports bra and running shorts, Santana grabbed her running jacket._(she have a lot of running jackets with 'LOPEZ' embedded) _She steps out of the Villa to come face to face with a certain blonde who's holding onto a leash. The golden retriever wets his snout as they come to a halt.

"Hey."

"Hey you,"

"Going for a jog?"

"Yeah."

"Oh.."

"Wanna come inside?"

"But I thought you were.."

"Nah it's okay, I have my own personal gym so I'll probably hit the gym later. Come on." Grabbing Brittany's hands, she drags her along with Colin. Coming to a stop at the horse ranch, Brittany spotted a horse that isn't Marc. Tugging on Santana's wrist and giving her a puzzled look, Santana smiles and leads her to the new addition. Tying Colin's leash to a nearby pole, she hurries over to Santana's side and takes her hand.

"Meet Susan." Santana pats the horse affectionately. Brittany furrowed her brows and gaped at the name. "What?"

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"You lost me there."

"The name.. Susan."

"No, why? She was named by the horse caretaker."

"Oh.."

Then, it clicks. "Brittany S. Pierce." Santana looks at Brittany to see her looking at Santana expectantly. "Are you serious?" The blonde nodded.

The Latina burst into laughter. However, her laughter was short-lived as Brittany punched her arm. "Ow!"

"That's for being a mean jerk."

"How can I be a jerk?! And no I'm not laughing at your name." Santana takes both of Brittany's hands and gave a gentle squeeze. "I'm laughing at how coincidental this is. Fate maybe?" She sends a playful wink in the direction of the blonde.

"Want to try riding a horse?"

"But I don't know h-" giving one final pat to Susan, Santana led Brittany to Marc. After ensuring that the saddle is snugly fitted on the horse, she steps aside and motioned for Brittany to get on the horse.

Hesitantly, Brittany grips on the saddle and Santana held onto her waist to support her. Climbing on the saddle and adjusting herself in her seat, Santana passed her a safety helmet which sits comfortably on her head. "Ready?"

Brittany gave a nod and Santana led Marc out of the ranch. Strolling around the villa, Santana gave Brittany a tour.

* * *

"It's good progress, isn't it, Kendrick?"

"Yes ma'am. Little miss is definitely getting better."

"Soon, the pills in the medicine cabinet will be useless." Maribel Lopez chuckled softly as the two girls disappears from view.

* * *

They strolled in silence but neither of them minded because the silence was comfortable. The both of them were comfortable with each other. Piqued by curiosity, Brittany broke the silence "Why did you get a new horse? I thought you're really attached to Marc?"

"Yes I am. I'm in love with this fella here." Marc snort in response, causing Santana to giggle. "But I'd really love to see some little Marc around, know you?"

"Can I be there to witness it too?"

"Yeah, of course! And maybe I'll let you name it."

"Really?"

"Hm.. Depends.."

"Did I just hear Ms Lopez say a "yes you can?" I definitely think so."

The two girls burst into a fit of laughter. Santana playfully pokes Brittany's side, making her squeal. Losing her balance, the blonde leaned over and crashed onto the ground with the Latina beneath her.

Propping herself up with her hands, Brittany hovers above Santana. She narrows her eyes at the girl that's beneath her and her tongue shot out to wet her lips. "I really hate you." She pushed herself off and rolled to lie beside Santana. Santana laughed and nudged the blonde "No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Really?"

"No."

"You're silly."

"You're a dork."

"Silly and dork goes together."

"Maybe."

"Hey B," Santana turned on her side and face Brittany. "Thank you for being my friend."

"Only a mere friend?" Brittany feigns disappointment.

"My awesomest friend."

"What about Quinn?"

Santana scrunch her face in thought. Brittany ran her thumb across the eyebrows of the Latina, the lines between Santana's eyebrows slowly disappears as she relaxes.

"Awesomer?" Santana giggled at the own choice of word.

Marc neighs, bringing the attention of the duo to him. "Sorry Marc," Santana got off the ground and offered her hand to Brittany who took it without hesitation. Helping Brittany on the saddle again, Santana gave the horse several pats "let's get you back to your wifey."

* * *

"That was really, really fun."

"You're welcomed to come here any time to ride on Marc. I won't let you ride Susan though. She's a little.. scary some times, and I don't want you to get injured."

"Thanks, San." Brittany threw her arms around Santana.

"Mija,"

Santana breaks away from the hug and turn to greet her mother. "Hello Mami, this is Brittany."

"Hello Mrs Lopez."

"Please, call me Maribel. Oh, and, supper's ready. Would you like to join us, Brittany?"

Both Lopez turned to Brittany expectantly. "Uh.."

"Well then, see you at the dining table!" Maribel turned on her heels and walked away before Brittany could give an answer.

"She doesn't take no for an answer. And that part of her is inherited to me."

"Alright. Let me give my mum a call. I don't want her to think I got kidnapped or something."

Santana smiles. Pressing the numbers on her phone screen, Brittany dialed her mother and before she could put the phone to her ear, the watching Latina grabbed it from her. "Hello Mrs Pierce? Yes your daughter is safe. I'm Santana Lopez, Brittany's schoolmate. Can I have your permission to have your daughter to stay for supper? I promise she'll get home safe and before midnight. Thank you ma'am"

Brittany watches the whole conversation in awe and have the goofiest smile plastered on her face. Satisfied with herself, Santana returned the phone to Brittany. "You actually asked my mother for permission?"

"Why not?"

"What age are you in?"

"Uhm. The 21st century?"

"People don't ask for permission like this anymore."

"Chivalry isn't dead, you know?" The Latina winked at the blonde before walking off without the blonde. The shocked blonde took several seconds to recover before taking off after the Latina.

* * *

Brittany takes a seat beside Santana while Maribel seats across Santana.

"Thank you Mrs Lop-, I mean, Maribel, for this meal." Maribel smile in return.

Looking at the spread before her, Brittany runs her tongue across her lips. "Do you get this everyday?" She ask the Latina.

The Latina nods in reply before helping herself to the food on the table. "But I don't eat it everyday. People working in the villa do, though."

Stopping midway to get her food, Brittany turn to look at the Latina with widened eyes "Then am I eating their food."

"Don't worry about it. They saw you and they prepared extra."

Brittany heaves a sigh of relief before reaching for the food.

Light conversations were made during the whole meal. Maribel told Brittany several embarrassing stories of her daughter's childhood years causing Santana to cup her face in embarrassment. "Maaaaamiiiiiii." She pleaded.

"No mija, I'm not done with storytelling but I'm afraid Brittany have to go home now. It's getting pretty late."

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs Lopez!"

"Call me Maribel."

"See you later, Mami!"

Brittany gave Maribel a wave before walking alongside Santana to the car. Kendrick was already waiting for them by the car. "Good evening, Miss, and Miss Pierce."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kendrick!" Santana opens the door for Brittany before slipping in as Kendrick hopped onto the driver's seat.

"Did you really do that?"

"Do what?"

"The gum. Your hair."

"Ugh. Yes, Britt."

"You're so silly." Brittany quotes from Santana.

"And you're a dork" Santana plays along.

"Do you know you can remove gum that's stuck on your hair with coke?"

"Tell me why didn't I know you when we're younger?"

Brittany shrugs "I'm too awesome so you didn't manage to find me. You're blessed with my presence for the rest of your life in McKinley."

"Yeah right."

* * *

"Miss, we've arrived."

"Thank you Kendrick," Santana said as she steps out of the car and held it open for Brittany.

Pressing the bell, Santana stands beside Brittany. An older blonde opened the door. "I'm here to return your daughter safely to you, Mrs Pierce."

"Please, call me Susan."

Santana quirks an eyebrow at Brittany. Brittany sticks her tongue out at the Latina. The joke that can only be understood by the two of them.

"I'm sorry I kidnapped your daughter for two hours."

Susan chuckled and played along "I'm glad my ransom got to you safely and thank you for keeping your promise."

Brittany pulls Santana in for an embrace again, "Thank you for everything tonight, San."

"Now go before they threaten to call the police claiming I didn't release their daughter!" Santana giggled in the arm of Brittany.

"Bye!"

Plastering a smile that can light up the world, Santana proceeded back to the car. "Let's go home, Kendrick."

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria with fingers interlaced, Artie and Brittany settles down on the Glee club table. "Wow wow. Sam you just lost your girlfriend!" Puck jokes.

"She isn't even my girlfriend to start with. And I wished she was." The table erupts into laughter. Brown eyes meets blue eyes. Nothing have to be said between them. Their eyes did all the talking.

The new additions of the Glee Club were all at the table, except one. Looking around the cafeteria to find the missing member, Santana failed to find her.

Usually, the members would hang around in the cafeteria until the bell rings but this time, Santana excused herself after finishing her meal.

She thought for a while before proceeding to a place she thinks the brunette may be at.

Walking into the field, Santana stretches and inhaled deeply to take in the fresh air the open space provided. A smile spreads across her face as she exhales. Walking along the sidelines of the field, she scans the bleachers. She spots a headset resting on a head of brown hair. Beca's back was facing Santana and judging from the loud music coming from the headphone, Beca didn't hear the approaching footsteps of Santana.

Santana looks over Beca's shoulders to see a screen showing a music mixer. With her reflection caught on the surface of the screen, Beca took off her headphone and turns to face Santana.

"Hey." Santana smiled at the brunette.

Offering a tight lipped smile in return, Beca pats on the seat beside her. "Why aren't you at the cafeteria for lunch?" Santana asked as she sits down.

Beca shrugged, "Not really into interacting with people."

"But you're talking to me now."

Beca feigns shock "Are you human?"

"No. I'm Santana Lopez." The Latina joked.

"Beca Mitchell" Beca offered her hand to the Latina who took it with grace. "Sorry for startling you. Your reaction was really funny."

"Do you do that to everybody?"

"No, not really. Only to my benefactors." Beca sent a playful wink to Santana.

"And again, you're welcome. What are you doing?"

Beca took her laptop and prop it on her lap, turning it to face Santana. "Music remixes."

"Wow."

"My dream job is to be a DJ but my father doesn't supports my decision."

"May I..?" Santana pointed to the headphone resting on Beca's neck.

"Sure."

Removing the headphone from her neck, Beca passes it to Santana. She hits the play button when Santana puts on the headphone. Santana's head bobs along to the tempo and gave Beca a thumbs up. "Did you sing that?"

"Yes."

Unable to hear the reply through the loud headphone, Santana removed the headphone and passed it back to Beca. "Did I shout?" Beca nodded.

"I'm sorry. Is that your voice in the remix?

Beca gave a meek yes. "Your voice is really good. Why didn't you join the Glee club earlier?"

"Everybody thought Glee was lame so there wasn't enough people for Glee."

"Well, I'm really glad you joined Glee club. Your voice is amazing. And these," Santana points to Beca's laptop "May be really awesome for Glee."

"Thanks."

"Oh shit! See you later for Glee!" The Latina ran off even before the brunette could even reply her.

* * *

**Note: Artie here isn't wheelchair bounded.**


	5. More than friends, a family

**A/N I have nothing to say, really. Please, R&R. I'm open to suggestions and will try to put it in if it's plausible. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Ryoko05 - I'm really glad you like this version of Glee where they're all really bonded and Santana not being the HBIC or badass and all~ And yes, your guess is quite close. **

**edilsdnal - In chapter 4, Beca was introduced by Mr Schue as one of the few new members, remember? Santana is a team player so she kinda looks out for everybody even when they're older than her, like Beca. Don't worry too much! Santana is fine ;) Just a little childhood trauma(future spoiler~) Yep, I absolutely adore this Santana hehe.**

* * *

Being called into the counsellor's office, Quinn enters the empty office, figuring that Ms Pillsbury had to go to the washroom or something. Letting her eyes wander, Quin's eyes fell on three envelopes stacked together. 'QUINN FABRAY' was printed on the first envelope. Piqued by curiosity, Quinn reach out for the stack of envelope and lifted the first envelope to see 'SANTANA LOPEZ' and 'BRITTANY S. PIERCE' for the second and third envelope. Removing the string that held the envelope closed, she took out the documents of Santana. Her eyes widened as her brain processes all the information she just read. This is totally not the reason why she came here but that information was something the Latina had kept from them.

Shoving the document into the envelope and returning it to its original position, Quinn returned to her position just in time as Ms Pillsbury returns from wherever she went to. "Oh, hello. I'm Ms Pillsbury and I assume you're Quinn?" Quinn nodded her head at the doe eyed counsellor as Ms Pillsbury takes her seat across her. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's nothing. May I know the reason why I'm called here?"

Emma smiled "oh don't worry about that. Will- Mr Schue asked me to give each and every one of the glee club members a small talk personally. So it's your turn today." Quinn's eyes darts to the stack of envelope. Following Quinn's direction of vision, she notices the stack of envelope she placed on the table earlier on. Emma hastily retrieved the envelopes from the table and stuffed it into her drawers.

Quinn returns eye contact to Ms Pillsbury as their little chat begins. Throughout the whole conversation with Ms Pillsbury, Quinn's mind was somewhere else, somewhere along the line of the Latina Cheerio.

* * *

"Hey Lespez! Nice jacket!" Before Santana even realized that they're calling her nicknames, she was given a fresh slushy facial. Her eyes stung at the contact with the flavored corn syrup. She tried to squeeze her eyes shut to try minimize the pain but it wasn't helping. A hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a restroom. The sound of running water sent a wave of relief to her, knowing somebody came to help her.

Gently wiping the corn syrup off her best friend's eyes, Quinn curses under her breath "those jocks are so fricking going to get it."

"Forget it, Q."

"Forget it? They fucking slushied you and Coach is going to go up your ass about the slushied uniform!"

"Karma will get them."

"Karma is too slow!"

"It's okay."

"Why are you so calm in every situation, San? Why didn't you t-" Quinn stopped her sentence midway, thinking that now may not be the best time to confront the Latina. "Never mind." She continues to wipe the sticky corn syrup off Santana's face.

Sticking her tongue out and running it across her lips, Santana broke into a smile "They ruined a perfectly nice drink by throwing it in my face."

Despite being angry at the jocks and confusion haunting her, Quinn can't help but smile at her friend's attempt at lightening the mood. "Stop doing that, it's gross."

"Want some?" The Latina narrows her eyes at the blonde.

"What is wrong with you, Santana Lopez? You're the most disgusting woman I've ever known."

"And yet you're still here."

"Argh. Whatever!" Quinn smiles at her friend, temporarily forgetting about the new information she discovered.

After having her face cleaned from slushy, Santana changed into her gym clothes and kept the stained uniform in a zip lock bag. "Let's go." Santana linked her arms with Quinn and heads to their first class of the day. They stopped by Coach Sylvester's office along the way. Santana unlinked her arm from Quinn's. Quinn mouthed a good luck before Santana steps into the office, aware of her impending doom.

"Well, if it isn't airbag Lopez. Why aren't you in your Cheerio uniform?"

"I was slushied just now."

Sue Sylvester lifts her head from her newspaper and looks at Santana. "Who?"

"Rick the stick and his gang."

"If I see any stain on the uniform next time, you'll get it. Now get the hell out of my office before it reeks of your Spanish corn make up."

Not wanting to worsen Coach's mood, Santana made a swift exit and returned to an anxious looking Quinn. Santana broke into a smile and linked her arm with Quinn again and heads to class.

"Rick the stick.." Sue Sylvester muttered when Santana was out of her office. "Nobody, absolutely nobody, touches my Cheerios except me."

* * *

"What? Lespez?"

The members of Glee Club looks at Santana, expecting an answer.

She held her hands up innocently "I don't know, honestly. But they said something about a jacket?"

As if on cue, Brittany came into sight with Artie when she ended her sentence. Then, it clicked.

Santana face palmed as she linked the two events together. "The jocks are really retarded." She mumbled.

"Is it the jacket you lent Brittany?" Puck lowered his voice so only Santana can hear him. Santana merely nodded as she closes her eyes in exasperation. Knowing that Puck is going to confront the few jocks, Santana reaches for Puck's hand without opening her eyes. During that short physical contact, Santana felt Puck getting up from his seat but stopped when he felt her touch.

Santana opens her eyes to look at Puck pleadingly. Puck sighs, giving in to Santana's pleas. He don't like it when the jocks chose Santana as their latest joke target.

With his eyes locked on the table of jocks, Puck sees Coach Sylvester approaching the jocks' table. Nudging Santana, Puck whipped his head in the jocks' directions.

"Hey, all you sweaty sack of potatoes. How do you like your gravy?" Sue Sylvester says as she flips the trays of food on the table, food spilling all over the jocks. Satisfied with the damage she did to the jocks, Sue Sylvester storms off with her head held high. Halfway out the cafeteria, she grabbed two cups from random students and hurl it in the direction of the jocks.

The members of Glee club erupts into laughter at the scene that just unfolded before them. The jocks stared at the retreating figure of Sue Sylvester with their mouth agape.

Thanking Coach Sylvester silently, Santana made a mental note to do something for the Cheerio Coach. Though Coach appeared tough and sarcastic all the time, she cared for her Cheerios, that's for sure.

* * *

"Now, before I choke you with your own toy, you better stop spreading rumours about Santana," Puck threatens as he slams Rick against the rows of lockers. Puck easily overpower Rick due to his built even though Rick is older than him. "She have a boyfriend with the name of Noah Puckerman, get it?"

Without his jocks around, Rick cowers in the presence of the freshman. He nodded his head furiously before scampering away. Happy with himself, Puck gave himself a pat on the back. Though the Latina had made it clear to him that she's not interested in a relationship with him, he still cares for the Latina. Whoever makes fun of Santana, is akin to a foe to him.

* * *

"Brittany?" Ms Portman calls for attendance.

Looking at the empty seat beside her, Santana can't help but worry about the blonde. It was the first time Brittany is absent from school.

Time seemed to have slowed as Santana glances up the wall clock every now and then, wishing that time would pass faster so she could go visit the Pierce residence.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. Grabbing her backpack and hastily stuffing her books inside her bag, Santana rushes out of class. "Hey, Q!"

Santana calls to Q who's ahead of her. Quinn turns around and Santana almost collided into her. "Sorry!"

"Where are you hurrying to, Ms Lopez?"

"Brittany isn't in school today. I'm heading to her house to check up on her. Want to come along?"

"As much as I wished to, I have to prepare for the sectional piece with Rachel."

"It's alright then. Have fun with Rachel! Your voices will kick ass!" Santana yelled as she ran down the corridors.

* * *

"Hello Mrs Pierce, is Brittany in?"

"Santana! Yes she is, come on in. She's in her room."

"Thank you" Santana bowed respectfully before going up the stairs to find Brittany.

Not wanting to invade her privacy, Santana knocks on the door decorated with the tag 'BRITTANY'.

"Come in," Brittany sniffled.

Noticing that the usually happy tone of the blonde is missing, Santana approaches with caution. She sticks her head into the room, keeping her full body out of view. Santana scans the room and found Brittany curled up on her bed. "B?"

Surprised to hear the voice of the Latina, Brittany sits up to greet her. "Hey, San. Why are you here?"

Santana closes the door behind her and went to sit at the side of the blonde's edge. Seeing her best friend in such a fragile, broken state made Santana frown, her brows furrows in response. "I didn't see you in school today. How dare you leave me alone in Ms Portman's lesson. Do you know how bored I was without you in class?" Santana rambled as she grabbed Brittany's hand and stroked the back of Brittany's hand with her thumb.

"Once a dork, forever a dork." Brittany smiled.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Santana countered.

Brittany's smile soon faded away.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Brittany snuggled closer to Santana. If her friend doesn't want to talk, then she won't force her to. Santana closes the gap between the two of them and hugged the broken blonde. She rocked Brittany gently and hummed a soothing melody. Brittany relaxed in Santana's arms and rests her head on the Latina's shoulders. Soon, she dozed off as exhaustion from the crying takes over. Santana gently shifted their positions to make Brittany more comfortable and made sure she don't wake the blonde up.

Double checking that the blonde is soundly asleep, Santana sighs in relief. She had a little plan in her head to try to cheer Brittany up.

"Going off so soon?" Susan Pierce says as soon as the door behind Santana clicked close.

"She kind of dozed off and I don't want to wake her up but if its okay with you, can I take her somewhere later?"

"Her favorite cat Lord Tubbington just passed away and she's devastated. Please understand that."

Santana nods in understanding and smiled. "You're a really wonderful woman."

"You're one to talk, Lopez. I heard my daughter talk a lot about you."

"Oh no. My reputation!"

Susan chuckled in amusement. "Oh yes, she did helped you boost your reputation in the Pierce residence.

The Latina's cheek flush red in embarrassment. Her eyes darted to the floor as she fiddles with her fingers.

"There there, no need to get all shy on me. But as a thank you to you, you must stay for dinner one of these days." Susan smiles at the girl before her.

"Sure, Mrs Pierce. I have to go now. I'll be back later!" Santana waved goodbye to Susan.

* * *

"Hey, Artie?"

"Who's this?"

"Santana."

"Oh. What do you want?"

"Why didn't you go check on Brittany?"

"Why would I?"

"You're her boyfriend!"

"It's none of your business, Lopez."

"Sh-" Before Santana could finish her sentence, Artie hung up on her. Removing the phone from her ear, her face scrunches in confusion at the screen in confusion. "What the hell?"

Shaking the conversation earlier off her head, Santana rushed around the house to look for several items before grabbing her backpack and head back to the Pierce's.

'Britt seemed kinda sad. Gonna bring her to the park later. Join us if you can?'

Santana shoved the phone into her pockets after pressing the 'send' button. "Hey Kendrick! Pierce's residence please."

"Good afternoon to you too, Miss" Kendrick greeted Santana as he pulls out of the villa.

* * *

Slowly waking up from her sleep, bright blue eyes locked itself with brown ones. Brittany smiles as she closes her eyes to rest for a little while more. "Come on sleeping beauty. We've got plans." Brittany groans as she feels two arms tugging her up.

Giggling at the groggy blonde's reaction, Santana pulls the blonde off the bed and supports Brittany as she stumbles out of bed, still drowsy from sleep. Brittany staggers into the bathroom to wash up while Santana runs through the list of activities they're going to do in her head.

Brittany exits the bathroom in jeans and a shirt with pictures of ducks. Santana grinned at Brittany's choice of clothes.

"Bye mum!"

"Bye Mrs Pierce! Don't worry, I'll return her once you pay the ransom!"

With fingers intertwined, Santana leads Brittany to the pond. "Where are we going?"

"You're in no authority to question me because you're being held hostage." Santana jokes.

As the park came into view, Brittany tighten her grip on Santana's hand in excitement. "Are we going to the park? The pond? The ducks?!"

Unable to contain her excitement, Brittany released the hold on Santana's hand and skipped ahead. Seizing the opportunity, Santana unzipped her bag and grabbed her DSLR. Focusing the camera, Santana snapped a photo of Brittany. She let the camera hang on her neck and quickened her pace to catch up with the excited blonde.

"Quack! Quack!"

A family of ducks swim near the edge of the pond. Brittany squats down to get a closer look at the ducks.

_-snaps-_

She then reached out for one of the duckling that is trailing behind and scooped it out of the water "Quacks!"

_-snaps-_

Brittany's eyes glistens in happiness as she cradles the duckling in her arms.

_-snaps-_

The blonde looks up and smiles at the Latina photographer and poses with the duckling.

_-snaps-_

Scanning the pond for the mother duck, Brittany stood up and gentle releases the duckling near it's mother. The duckling quacks happily as it is reunited with it's family. "Quack!"

Santana reaches into her bag to fish out several slices of bread. She passes the bread to Brittany and the duo started feeding the ducks and fishes. "San,"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I didn't turn up for school."

"It's okay. I was only pulling your leg. But seriously, don't leave me alone in class next time."

"Dork. I won't. I'm partly upset because of Lord Tubbington but.." Santana snaps her head in the direction of Brittany. There's other reasons? "I broke up with Artie." Brittany confessed.

No wonder Artie snapped at her on the phone previously. "Why?"

Brittany's face fell and her eyes dimmed. Her hands stopped moving to throw tiny pieces of bread into the pond.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Santana offered but Brittany shook her head.

"No. It's not fair to you. He broke up with me because," Brittany took a deep breath before continuing "he heard the rumors about you, and seeing me wear your jacket only made him worsen his view of you. He thought.."

"He thought that you and I.." Santana wagged her fingers between the two of them. Brittany nodded. "He says that I'm stupid, for not noticing it."

Santana sighs. Lima is still a very conservative, close minded town. She treats Brittany as her best friend, as well as Quinn.

The Latina thought for a while before deciding that it's time for her to reveal the secret. "Look, B. I have something to tell you. I actua-"

"Hey Brittana!" Quinn yelled from a distance.

The duo broke eye contact and turned to face Quinn. Smiles broke across their faces as they get into a group hug. Maybe the truth can wait.

Slowly approaching from behind, Rachel smiled at the trio. "Hey, Santana, Brittany."

Brittany pulls Rachel into a hug and Santana jumps in. "Can we get a preview of the song you two just rehearsed for in the afternoon?"

Quinn and Rachel look at each other for consent. Reaching out for Rachel's hands, Quinn pulls her over, standing a distance away from Brittany and Santana. Quinn starts the song while Rachel taps her finger on Quinn's hand for the tempo. The Cheerio duo sway lightly along to the mesmerizing voice of the singing blonde. _"I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too. I was told I was beautiful. But what does that mean to you?"_

_-snaps-_

The Cheerio duo sat down on the grass and sways along to the performing duo. Their voices blended together in harmony. _"But if you can't look inside you, find out who am I to, be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty. I feel pretty.. But unpretty."_ Brittany and Santana clapped as Rachel and Quinn gave a little bow.

"Encore, encore!" Brittany cheered.

Rachel and Quinn giggled. "Maybe next time. It's getting late."

Being the organized and usually over caring, Quinn urged the duo to return home before the sky turns dark for their safety. Since Quinn lives near Rachel, they headed home together.

"Bye, Q! Bye, Berry!" Santana yelled after the departing duo. Turning back to Brittany, Santana joked "the ransom have been collected."

With the camera still hanging on her neck, Santana picks up her backpack and jogs up to Brittany who didn't wait for Santana.

When Santana catches up with Brittany, Brittany linked her arms with Santana and rested her head on the Latina's shoulder. The blonde let out a small sigh but it didn't go unnoticed by the Latina. Santana knows that Artie's words made a huge impact on Brittany. "San, do you think I'm stupid? Or useless?"

Santana stopped walking abruptly. She unlink her arm from Brittany and turns Brittany to face her. Brittany knows Santana isn't joking around anymore. "Britt," Santana squeezes Brittany's arm. As much as she wants to chide Brittany for thinking like this, she knows that the blonde isn't to blame. "You're not stupid. You're not useless. You're beautiful and incredible. If I was a guy, I'll definitely fall for you." The tone filled with sincerity and eyes shimmering with care was reflected from the Latina.

"Really?" Brittany managed to choke out, tears threatening to fall.

"Yes, really. You're the unicorn, Britt." Santana cups Brittany's cheeks and use her thumb to wipe away the tears that are cascading down.

Brittany closes her eyes and leaned into Santana's touch to enjoy the few minute of closeness with her best friend. "Thanks San."

"You're always welcomed. It's going to get dark soon. Let's get going." Santana's hand falls from Brittany's face to her hands. Opening her eyes, Brittany smiled at her friend. "Yeah, let's."

The duo walked in comfortable silence. Brittany stopped at a swing on the way home and Santana agreed to push Brittany. "Higher, San! Higher!"

With a final push, Santana exerted all her energy to get Brittany higher into the air. After the push, Santana ran in front to get a photo of Brittany in midair. The sunset behind Brittany made her look as if she's glowing and her hair messed from the wind but she was smiling, genuinely smiling. Her blue eyes radiates innocence and happiness.

Santana smiled at her masterpiece. Brittany was screaming at the top of her lungs, expelling any unhappiness bottled in her. Taking a seat on the swing beside Brittany's, Santana waits for the swing to stop.

The setting sun was a breathtaking sight. Although Lima is a small town, it still have it's many perks. As if it was the first time Santana stepped into Lima, the Latina stares awed at the crimson sky. Too caught up in her admiration, Santana failed to notice Brittany's swing coming to a halt.

An idea popped into mind. Santana turns to find Brittany staring at her. Smiling, she pulls Brittany closer and held the camera in front of them, with the lens facing them.

_-snaps-_

Turning the camera around to look at the freshly taken picture, Santana smiled. The sunset proved to be an awesome background with the duo smiling in the foreground.

* * *

"Thank you for sending Brittany home, Santana." Susan greets the duo as she opens the door.

"You're welcome, Mrs Pierce. And good evening to you. Thanks for the ransom." Santana winks playfully.

"Stop kidnapping my daughter so frequently. I'll run out of wealth to pay for her soon." Susan plays along.

Santana burst out laughing. Brittany watches the exchange between the two woman and can't help but laugh along. "Bye, San."

"Enjoy your evening, Ms and Mrs Pierce."

"Goodbye Santana, be safe." Santana smiles at the elder Pierce before turning around to leave.

By the side of the Pierce's resident, Kendrick is already there waiting for Santana. "Good evening, Kendrick."

"Good to see you, Miss."

* * *

Exiting the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her head, Santana plopped onto her bed and stares up at the ceiling in thought.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Do you even speak English? Look at you."_

_"Yes English, no English?"_

_"She won't understand. Just ignore her and treat her as invisible."_

_"Are you stupid?" A teacher yelled at her in annoyance._

_**(End of flashback)**_

The elderly teacher's comment was stuck on her mind. It was like a cut that left a permanent scar. It wasn't her fault that she made the same mistake twice. She couldn't help it. It was as if her mind was switched off by an unknown force at that moment.

In middle school, because of her being from a different descent, Santana was the topic of gossip and bully. Because of this, she picked up martial arts for self defense because the boys in her school like to pick on her.

* * *

"Mr Schue, I would like to perform a song." Brittany says as Mr Schue walks into the choir room.

"Alright, come on up, Brittany."

_"According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right." Brittany starts as she looks at Artie. "According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind."_

_"I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you, according to you."_ The hurt in Brittany's eyes was imminent.

Then, she looks away to lock eyes with brown ones. _"But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible. He can't get me out of his head."_ She smiles at the Latina. _"According to him, I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted."_

Artie scoffs when he followed Brittany's direction of gaze. _"Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me and very thing I'm not, according to you."_

Brittany glances back to Artie, _"According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody, you can't take me any place." Recalling the days with Artie, Brittany only remembers having meals with him in the cafeteria. Never once did he offered to take her out on a date. "According to you, I suck at telling jokes 'cause I always give it away. I'm the girl with the worst attention span. You're the boy who puts up with that, according to you, according to you."_

Glancing back at the Latina again, she remembers how the Latina offered to let her ride on her precious Marc. _"But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible. He can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible. Everything he ever wanted."_

That time she dozed off on Santana's shoulder, she have never felt as peaceful._ "Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it. So baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you."_

With her last burst of energy, Brittany puts all her emotions into the following few sentences._ "I need to feel appreciated, like I'm not hated. Oh, no~. Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad you're making me decide. According to me, you're stupid, you're useless. You can't do anything right. But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him, I'm funny, irresistible. Everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it. Baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. According to you."_

Softening at the last few sentences, _"According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right."_ Brittany ends the song. Applauses were heard but Artie had enough. The song was directed at him.

The song fueled the anger in him. "Yeah that Lespez is better than me! Go be with her since you like her so much!" His eyes burned in anger. "Why did she even played hero and save us all from slushies? Or why did she even save us from the seniors?! She have a damn motive! She wants to be in the bloody damn spotlight!"

Having heard enough from the spectacled football player, Santana stood up, toppling over her chair. She glared at the boy for a moment, eyes filled with disappointment and anger, before running out of the choir room.

"Santana!" Mr Schue called after her but the Latina is already out of the room.

Quinn sprang up from her seat and races after Santana and Brittany followed suit. Puck stormed up to Artie and pulled the smaller sized player up by grabbing his shirt and yanking him forward. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, SOMEONE CHECKED YOU IN THE HEAD? IF IT WASN'T FOR HER, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE. AND YOUR HEAD WOULD'VE BEEN SLAMMED AGAINST THE BLOODY DAMNED CHAIR!" Mr Schue, Finn and Sam had to pull Puck away to prevent him from doing any physical harm to Artie.

Rory, Jesse and Kurt pulled Artie away. "AND DON'T FUCKING CALL HER LESPEZ YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT." Puck yelled, struggling in the arms of the other males.

Beca, Sugar, Tina, Mercedes and Rachel eyes widened at the sudden twist of events before them. Too stunned to do anything, they quietly sneaked out of the classroom in search of the Cheerios.

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Step aside, loser." The popular girls in middle school shoved Santana into the rows of lockers. She cringed at the impact. The girls laugh at her helpless plight "a good dog doesn't gets in the way."_

_"Ew. Look who's here."_

_"Loserville's number one loser."_

_"Just because your family is rich doesn't mean you can do whatever you want, Loserpez."_

**_(End of flashback)_**

The waves of emotions and tears came rushing forth and Santana kept running until she reach the fields. She screamed out in agony as the memories she tried so hard to suppress flashes before her. Slumping against the bleachers, she slides down and curls up, hugging her knees close to her chest. Her nails sink into her flesh in attempt to numb the emotions she's feeling.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry for all the drama in this episode T_T but a little drama is needed for the story to be interesting, no? Well anyway! Middle school Santana revealed but not the mysterious truth of the Latina. Only Quinn knows. ;) A little Brittana fluff here and slight Faberry for you! Don't hate on me for the "If I was a guy..~" Santana here is a little innocent, you know~ And the story is going pretty slooooowly.. The song Brittany sang is According to you by Orianthi. **


	6. The Junior and Senior Trio

**A/N R&R~ Reviews are really appreciated! Suggestions will be considered to add into the story. A little reader-writer interaction here please? :B **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the songs written in this Fanfic.**

**EyGB - Thank you! :) **

**edilsdnal - Oops, I'm sorry :b but that's all for the fun right! Quinn is going to be the protective sister :x And.. I'm really confused about your question, I'm sorry. So far, the interactions between Beca is only when she tripped and Santana caught her, then she joined Glee club, then Santana went to find Beca because she realized Beca is missing as she's not with the Glee club for lunch.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Junior and Senior Trio.**

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Mija!" the Latina male shouted at a crying Latina that is running out from the school compound and away from him. All the verbal and physical abuse was too much. She snapped. Everybody was snickering or jeering her. She wanted to run away from everything, away from the cruel reality. Her father always had a tendency to arrive early to fetch the Latina so she wouldn't have to wait for him when school ends. She made a dash for the road in an attempt to cross over to the other side._

_"SANTANA LOPEZ!" _

**_(End of flashback)_**

_That was the last words she heard from her Papi as she's pushed with a force that sent her flying towards the pavements._

* * *

Taking a turn after reaching the open field, Quinn ran up and knelt down beside her best friend. "San," Quinn grabs the hands of the Latina, trying to pry it away from the punctured skin. "SANTANA LOPEZ!"

Santana snapped her head up when she heard her full name being called. It brought back so much fond memories and also, the guilt of causing the death of her father. Blood shot eyes met a pair of green, concerned filled eyes. Her hands loosen and Quinn quickly took it to prevent any further damage to the punctured skin. She cradles the visibly shaken Latina and her tone softens. "It's okay now, San. Everything's going to be okay. I know about your PTSD." Santana looks into the eyes of Quinn's pleadingly. "I won't tell anybody. Promise. Not unless you want to."

"San.." Arriving several seconds after Quinn finished her last sentence, Brittany knelt down on the other side of Santana. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Santana shook her head and forced a smile. Everything happened too quickly. All she know is that no matter what the two girls did, right or wrong, she'll always be with them. The two Cheerios with her now, is all she need.

The females of the Glee Club arrived at the scenes. As awkward as it is, Rachel made their presence known to the trio. "Skies are crying, I am watching. Catching tear drops in my hands." Taking the cue, the rest of the Glee Club join in the song, dedicating it to the Latina.

Even Quinn and Brittany joined in. Though the other girls, except the trio, knows what happened, they know that the Latina needs their support. And they know Artie is being a jerk. From their past experiences with the jocks, they know that Santana can easily go all violent on Artie but she didn't.

"Like a skyscraper.." Quinn and Brittany stood up, holding their hands out for Santana to take. Santana took their hand and stood up. Wiping her tear-stained face, she faces the members of Glee. "Thank you, girls. Really."

The girls closed the gap between them and envelopes each other in a group hug.

* * *

"Hey," Puck says as he awkwardly takes a seat beside Santana.

"Hey," Santana replied, returning a smile. "I heard.. From Tina and the rest. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"Nah, it's cool. That guy was a jerk to you."

"No, really. He's right. I did have a motive." She sighs.

Puck turns to face Santana. He quirks an eyebrow and urged Santana to continue. "I haven't been completely honest."

"Well, for whatever reason, I'm sure it's a pretty good one."

The Latina gave a slight chuckle. The Jew always seemed to know what to say. He isn't the smartest guy around but he knows her. He knows the Latina, to a point that he understands what she's trying to express without her even saying it out. "I think you deserve to know the most. I-"

Puck raised his index finger and put it on the Latina's lips, silencing her. "Don't."

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I'd rather you don't say it. Because if you're uncomfortable, you'll be unhappy. And I don't want you to be unhappy. I know I'm not smart but at least I'm not a douche. So just remain all mysterious and protective towards the Glee Club members, okay?" The Latina nodded. He removes his finger and smiled at the Latina.

"But there is still something you need to know. When I was in middle school, I was picked on because I'm not white. And I wasn't the better looking girls around so the guys made fun of me. That's why, when I stepped into high school, I don't want any of it to happen to anybody."

"Heroine Lopez," Puck teased.

Santana furrows her brows playfully and punched Puck lightly in the chest. Playing along, Puck clutches the spot Santana punched and groans in pain. "Thanks, Noah."

Puck stood up and his eyes widened in mock horror. "Noah?! Nobody calls me Noah! I'm the amazing Puckzilla!" He extends his hand to the laughing Latina who took his hands immediately. Ruffling the Latina's hair, he led Santana back to class with his arm over her shoulders.

Though he know that the Latina don't feel the same way towards him as he does towards her, he still feels the urge in him to protect her. So he settled for the second best, he'll be her 'brother', who'll keep a lookout for her.

* * *

Because of his outburst, Artie is now seen as an outcast in Glee. Nobody agreed with what he did to the Latina. Maybe he misunderstood her, but he refuses to back down. With his head held high, he joins the table of football players and jocks. "Hey nerd, we're gonna get some payback. Want to join us?" Artie looks at the jocks, considering it for a moment before agreeing.

"Here's the plan.."

* * *

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Sue stares at the band aids on the Latina's arms. "Is it the latest trend now to paste band-aid all over yourself?

"My dog sort of attacked Santana when she visited."

"Next time, keep your dog to yourself, Tweedle Dumb." Sue comments before walking away to yell at the other Cheerios.

Giving Brittany's hand a gentle squeeze, Santana mouths a "thank you" to Brittany.

"Hey, pretty face. Now you're doing dogs. Are you that desperate?" Rebecca mocks as she passes by the trio. Brittany wanted to lunge at the senior Cheerio but was pulled back by Santana. Quinn kept her composure although she wanted just as much to claw Rebecca's smugness off her.

"STOP TALKING AND GET TO YOUR PLACES!"

Halfway through the routine, Sue yells at the performing Cheerios who were stacking themselves on pyramids. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Rebecca flinched and loses her balance, causing her to fall backwards.

"Oomph!"

Rebecca expected her bone to shatter or her neck to break but strong arms caught her before she even hit the ground. Breaking eye contact at the unexpected saviour, Rebecca hurriedly regained her footing and walked away from Santana.

"Why the hell did you even save her?" Brittany whispers, evidently annoyed at the Latina. The Latina shrugged, "Instinct."

"TAKE FIVE YOU BUMMERS!"

"Really? If you didn't save her she would have probably broken her neck or cracked her skull. If that happened then she wouldn't be up our neck every single time during practice. You should have probably left her to fall to her death or something." Quinn added on before taking a sip of water.

* * *

Running through the routine for the nth time, Coach Sylvester finally calls it a day. Cheerios clear out from the fields into the showers. Artie steps into the field. Brittany and Quinn glares at the football player but he avoided eye contact and heads straight for Rebecca. "Hey, how's practice?"

"Fine.. Could have been worse." Rebecca glances at the Latina who's watching her interaction with the football player with weary eyes.

"Ready to go for dinner?"

Averting eye contact with the Latina, Rebecca turns back to face Artie. "Sure." Taking the Cheerio's hand, Artie leads Rebecca out of the field. Before exiting the field, Rebecca took a final glance at Santana.

"So that jerk is dating the bitch now?" Quinn blurts out, obviously annoyed at the ridiculous pair that just exited the field. "He got so riled up because of Brittany and now he's dating somebody else? Pfft!"

* * *

Normally, she would've just snapped at the younger Cheerio for interfering. However, this time, it was different. She saved her life even though she had been nothing but mean to the younger Cheerio. How is it for someone not to bear a grudge? Rebecca directed all her previous years of hatred towards the younger students in school. When she was a freshman and sophomore, the older students were all picking on her. Now that they've graduated and it's her turn to be in charge, she wants to return the 'favour' to the younger population. What's the fuzzy feeling the older Cheerio felt when she landed in the arms on the Latina?

"Earth to Rebecca?" Artie snaps her finger in front of Rebecca. Rebecca snaps back into reality and looks at the football player in front of her. "Sorry, I kind of spaced out. Was thinking about practice."

"Nah, it's alright. How's the food?"

"It's good. Thank you, Artie."

"You know," Artie starts, putting his utensils on the plate and folding his arms, "They think you're a bitch but I think you're a really nice girl."

"Is this how you speak to every single girl you've dated?"

"No, not really." Artie holds his hands up defensively, "Just being honest."

Rebecca giggled. Maybe, just maybe, this time, she can finally rely on somebody.

* * *

"Oh so you're dating four eyed loser now?" Azimio corners Rebecca. "What about Dave?"

"We broke up. He set his eyes on someone else."

"Really?" Rick passes Azimio a cup of slushy.

Knowing what's coming next, Rebecca closes her eyes and takes a sharp inhale of breath.

"Splat!"

"What the fuck, Lopez?"

Before the slushy hit Rebecca, Santana pulled Rebecca away. The cup of slushy empties on the floor. Finn and Puck steps in between the Azimio and Rick, and Santana and Rebecca. "I'll get you for this." Azimio shoves Finn before walking away with Rick. After the two jocks disappeared from view, Rebecca wriggled her wrist out of Santana's grip and ran away. Puck and Finn looks at Santana for an explanation. She shrugged and linked her arms with the two guys and headed to class.

Did the Latina just helped her again? Why? Why is the Latina being so nice to her when all she have been is a bitch and tries to land her in trouble? Why do people stick up for Santana so easily?  
Rebecca's mind swivel in thoughts as countless questions about Santana rushes forth after she ran away from her. There's this fluttering feeling every time the Latina is close. Each time Santana make physical contact with her, there's this jolt of electricity that runs down her body. Her breath hitches and her heart starts racing every time she's near the Latina.

* * *

"Alright. Let's put our hands together to welcome our newest members!" Mr Schue announces as he steps into the choir room. The eyes of the Unholy Trinity widens as the see three Cheerios waltz into the choir room. "Brittany, Santana and Quinn, I think the three of you are familiar with them. New Directions, meet Rebecca, Taka and Jessica."

"Did you join so that you can get free slushy facial every other day?" Quinn remarks sarcastically. It isn't like the senior Cheerio to sacrifice her own reputation for Glee. Either she has a motive or she's here to tear the New Directions apart. Either of it, Quinn isn't going to sit by and watch any of it happen.

Unlike her usual self, Rebecca merely smiled at Quinn and took a seat beside Santana. Brittany moves her chair closer beside Quinn and pulls Santana's chair along. They don't feel comfortable with the three senior Cheerio near them, especially in the choir room. "Mr Schue?" Quinn stands up and pulls Santana and Brittany with her to the front of the class.

Knowing what this means, Mr Schue steps aside and takes a seat. "Hit it!"

_"Cherish is the word I use to describe, all the feeling that I have hiding here for you inside."_ Quinn starts.

_"You don't know how many times I wished that I had told you. You don't know how many times I wished that I could hold you."_ Brittany and Santana starts twirling each other around, behind Quinn. Smiles plastered on their face as they made funny faces at each other. Quinn steps forward and pulls Rachel out front and the rest of the Glee club soon joined into their little performance, dancing and circling around each other.

The three newly joined Cheerio watches awkwardly from their seats. The three performing Cherios shares a knowing glance at each other and nodded in agreement. Santana, Brittany and Quinn grabs Rebecca, Taka and Jessica off from their seats and pull them into the dancing crowd. The three senior Cheerio took a moment before joining in. _"You don't know how many times I've wished that I could, mold you into someone who could"_ Brittany takes Santana's hands, _"Cherish the thought,"_ Santana twirls Brittany and catches the waist before leaning forward to continue the verse, _"Of having you,"_

_"Here by my side!"_The two Cheerios completes the verse together. Unknowing to them, Rebecca was watching them while she's trying to blend in with the group of singing members. There's this nagging feeling inside of her that surfaces every time Brittany and Santana seemed to get lost in each other's gazes. She have this urge to go in between them just to put a distance between the two younger Cheerio. _"Cherish me as much as I cherish you. Cherish the thought, Oooh" _The members of New Directions returns to their seats as the song ends.

"Well, actually, Taka, Jessica and I prepared a little something since its our first session here." Rebecca stays at the front with the other two senior Cheerios. "Hit it."

_"You made me insecure. Told me I wasn't good enough. But who are you to judge. When you're a diamond in the rough?"_ Rebecca's eyes falls on the Unholy Trinity. _"I'm sure you got some things you'd like to change about yourself. But when it comes to me, I wouldn't want to be anybody else."_

_"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na"_ Jessica and Taka joins in.

Rebecca stole several glances at the confused Latina before looking at Artie, who is sort of like her boyfriend. She didn't know what hit her to make her join Glee club. Is it the gentlemanly football player, or is it something else? Whatever it is, since she's here now, she got to prove her worth. _"Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?"_ Rebecca's eyes instinctively glances back at the Latina. _"Trust me, that's the price of beauty. Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says?"_ The three senior Cheerios chorused.

The glances didn't go unnoticed. Quinn narrows her eyes at the senior Cheerio. Sure, she doesn't know what's going on but there's one thing she knows for sure. It isn't good. "There's something going on between Santana and Rebecca.. Or maybe just Rebecca." Quinn whispered to Brittany. Aware of all the stolen glances, Brittany nods her head in agreement. "It's such a funny thing how nothing's funny when it's you. You tell 'em what you mean, but try keep whiting out the truth."

The two blondes look over to Santana who merely have an expression of confusion on her face. Their conclusion have been made. Brittany grabs Santana's hand and Rebecca flinched at their contact. _"It's like a work of art that never gets to see the light, keep you beneath the stars, won't let you touch the sky."_

That flinch confirms Quinn's suspicion. She leans back a little to whisper something to Brittany. Brittany's demeanour changed. Her bright blue eyes now a darker shade of blue as she glares at Rebecca. Something in Quinn's mind clicked.

Trying to keep up her act, she turns back to Artie to continue the rest of the song. _"Who says you're not star potential? Who says you're not presidential? Who says you can't be in movies? Listen to me, listen to me."_

* * *

All Brittany saw was Azimio walking towards her with a cup of slushy. The world seemed to slow down as he retracts his hands and hurls the cup forward to empty the content onto the blonde's face. Brittany closes her eyes instinctively and braces herself for the slushy facial. She felt a hand tug her away. The slushy landed on somebody else's face. "What the hell is wrong with you, Lopez?! Why the hell do you have to ruin every slushy I throw at people? Be thankful my moral code is keeping me from attacking women."

Brittany opens her eyes to see a face dripping with corn syrup greeting her. "San.."

The Latina exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding. She tried to open her eyes but the corn syrup stung her eyes, forcing her to shut them tight. The blonde led the Latina to the washroom and started cleaning away the corn syrup on Santana's face.

Finally able to open her eyes, Santana's eyes flutter open to stare into deep blue eyes. She blinks her eyes repetitively in shock that Brittany is merely inches away from her face. "Thanks for saving me the slushy facial." The blonde gently peck on the Latina's nose before sticking her tongue out to taste the corn syrup on her lips. "I wouldn't mind it, you know. At least I get smell like corn syrup later."

Santana chuckled as she stuck out her tongue to lick her lips. "Too bad."

Brittany pulls away and straighten up as her tone changes. "San, you got to stop putting others before you, especially when the situation doesn't benefit you." Santana knows there's more to what Brittany wants to say so she raises an eyebrow and waits for Brittany to continue.

Wetting the paper towels, Brittany continues to clean Santana's face. "I know it's your nature to help people but some people are not worth your help, especially when they've been nothing but mean to you."

Santana nods slowly, not wanting to anger the blonde before her. Brittany opens her mouth to say something but decided against it so she shut her mouth and continued wiping the Latina's face. The corn syrup proved hard to be wiped away as its stickiness adhere to the Latina's face.

Suddenly, the door of the washroom flung open and Rebecca strutted in. She glares at Brittany before pulling some paper towel and wetting it.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks the senior Cheerio, still annoyed at the performance she did during Glee.

Ignoring the thorns in Brittany's words, Rebecca wipes the other side of Santana's face "Helping my fellow Cheerio, can't I?"

"Why are you even helping us? You can't wait to sink your teeth into our flesh and tear it apart."

"Who says I'm helping you? I'm only helping Santana."

'Need help. Washroom near locker. Now.'

Brittany grits her teeth in annoyance. "Really? Because all you did was make our lives a living hell."

"You call that a living hell? Pfft. Grow up. You're in high school, not elementary school."

Brittany balls the wet paper towel in her hand and throws it at the senior Cheerio. "What the fuck?!"

The two girls started to lunge at each other but Quinn came into the washroom on time and pulls Rebecca away while Santana pushes Brittany away from Rebecca. Taka and Jessica charges into the washroom and stares at the few Cheerios in the washroom.

Collecting herself, Rebecca pushes herself away from Quinn's grip and tightens her pony before crossing her arms and walking out of the washroom with Taka and Jessica following behind.

"B," Santana tried to calm Brittany down. The blonde's eyes burns with rage as she clenched and unclenched her fist to restrain herself from lunging at the retreating senior Cheerio.

"This is getting out of control." Quinn thoughts as she look at the furious blonde before her.

Santana shook Brittany a little to get her attention. Brittany looks down to meet the pleading gaze of Santana, immediately softening at her gaze and threw her arms around the smaller Cheerio. "I'm sorry." Knowing that the duo needs some private time alone, Quinn slipped out of the washroom and stood guard by the door.

"It's okay, B. I know you care about me and she was nothing but mean to us. But it's not worth getting so emotional over her." Brittany nods on the neck of the petite Latina. "There's still slushy on your hair."

Santana laughs. She pulls apart from the hug and took Brittany's hands. "Help me wash it off?"

* * *

"What's going on?" Jessica stops in front of Rebecca.

Rebecca scoffs and tries to side step away but Taka blocked her, successfully cornering her.

"We're best friends, Reb. You know you can tell us about everything."

Rebecca glances around them and sighs before leading her two friends somewhere private.

"Speak."

Not making eye contact with any of her two friends, Rebecca eyes the floor. "I think.."

She swallows and confesses, "I think I have a crush on Santana."

* * *

**Songs used: Cherish_Cherish that's covered by Glee~ and.. Who says by Selena Gomez(I kind of listened to Megan Nicole's cover.. so.. :x )**

**Well there you have it. Pucktana friendship, nothing more, nothing less. I kind of wrote him like how one of my friend is. Really irritating at times but then, down to Earth and kinda protective about the people around him but downright annoying.  
****Jealousy sparking within the few people and Quinn realizes it before anybody else did. Santana, innocent as usual and confused as usual. I'm sorry if I'm making Santana look really weak in these few chapters instead of standing up to people like she usually does. She's reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally strong. Trust me. I didn't want Santana to have two emotional break downs in one chapter so I saved it for the next Chapter. Ta-da~.  
**

**Next Chapter: The Latina's past.**


	7. The Latina's Past

**A/N Hi.. I rewatched Glee and I think I'm dying of boredom. No beta so any mistakes made is miiineeeeeeeeee.**

**Ryoko05 - Thank you~ :) Passive Latina, good idea. Heh! Who knows, Rebecca and Santana? Nah I'll probably get killed by Brittana fans and no way am I pairing them up since I'm a Brittana shipper myself!**

**edilsdnal - Because she's Santana :b Hopefully this chapter don't disappoint you because I'm really stuck.. I just realized how stuck I am when I tried to write this chapter. Argh, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or the songs. I only own my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Latina's Past**

_"Come here." _

_"Yes Papi?"_

_"Papi just wants to let her mija know, she's the best thing that have ever happened to him. I know things in school have been rough recently and I know you're struggling but my mija is strong right? It's only half a year left. You'll graduate and go to a high school where nobody will pick on you." Tony boops Santana's nose as he sits her on his lap. "In High School, you're going to meet people, fall in love, and everything will be better."_

_Santana smiles at her father. Middle School was torturous for her. There isn't a day which goes by without her being picked on just because her father is a plastic surgeon and they think that the fact that Santana is pretty is due to her getting plastic surgery done by her own father. "I love you, Papi."_

_"I love you too. mija. Papi is really sorry that he cannot spend a lot of time with you."_

_"It's okay, Papi. You always bring me to that place."_

_"But Papi might not be able to do that in the future anymore."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because Papi have gotten more clients now, which means more money will be made, but Papi will be really busy. You can go and buy all those pretty clothes with your Mami and I'll come home greeted by the Queen and the Princess. Papi is really sorry he cannot read to you on nights that he cannot."_

_"Then Tana will be here with Mami to wait for Papi."_

_"That's my girl. But Papi want Mija to promise him something."_

_"Yes Papi?"_

_"That place that we always go is a secret. Promise me that you'll only bring people who are special to you there. Be it your best friend, or boyfriend, or girlfriend, make sure they're worth it to bring them there, okay?"_

_"It's a promise, Papi."_

* * *

_"Nice dress, Lady Plastic."_

_"What's your boyfriend's name? Mannequin?"_

_"Will your face melt when you go near fire?_

* * *

_"Tony are you sure you can stay to fetch Santana? Because if you can't I can ask Kendrick to drive her back."_

_"No it's okay. I've been neglecting her too much. I want to surprise my mija."_

_"Okay dear. Be careful." Maribel gives Tony a peck before he heads out._

_Tony looks at his watch. He have plenty of time to catch up on the latest trends before school ends. He rolls down the window of the car and flips open his magazine._

_"LOPEZ!"_

_Tony's head whipped to the direction of the voice and saw his daughter running out of the school._

_"Mija!" Santana just kept running. The voices were tuned out. No, the world was tuned out. She had enough. All the constant bullying and teasing._

_"SANTANA LOPEZ!"_

_The sound of a vehicle screeching and a window shattering was heard. The Latina spun her body around and saw the bloodied body on the floor. She clasps her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. _

_Her father pushed her away from the incoming car, but he himself collided with it. Though her skin were scraped and blood stains the pavements, the pain she felt was far from being physical. She just caused the death of her father. Lying motionlessly in a pool of blood, Anthony calls weakly for his daughter. "Mija."_

_Santana rushes up to her father. She wanted to say something but the lump in her throat forbade her to. She grabs the hands of her father as tears falls. "Mija, stay.. strong." He coughs out a mouthful of blood, "For Mami.. and.. for me. I love you, mija."_

_She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell at the driver. But who is she to blame? She rushed out of the road in a fit of anger and emotion. All she wants now is her father to stay with her. _

* * *

_"I think I have a crush on Santana."_

"WHAT?" The two friends eyes widened.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Rebecca looks around to see if anybody actually heard them.

"Are you serious?" Jessica stares at her friend in disbelief.

"I.. Think so?"

"She and her two blondies stole our spots in the Cheerios, think they're head bitches in charge and Dave left you because of her!" Jessica spat out in anger.

"Well.. Technically it isn't their fault. Sue changed us and there's nothing they can do about it, and yes they're acting like bitches but not in front of us. And yes Dave did but if Dave really loved me then he wouldn't have set his eyes on Santana."

"You're doomed, Reb. You're actually defending her."

"Oh god. What now."

"Don't do anything. Nationals is coming. We can't afford to lose focus. Just know we're here for you okay? Whatever happens, the three of us sticks together." Taka suggests. "Let's get going. We're going to be late."

* * *

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you, junior." Rebecca says as the blonde to crashes onto the lockers, while walking away.

Arms grabbed her at the biceps, "You okay, B?" Brittany nods dumbly. Santana smiles, brushing Brittany's bangs to a side before taking her hand. "Don't bother about her. Come on let's get to Spanish." Brittany allows herself to be led by the Latina to the classroom.

* * *

"Okay. Unholy trinity, this is our moment." The three girls huddles up while preparing to go out into the fields to perform. "We're going to shine even brighter than the halo performance we did in Glee." Quinn holds out her hand, palm down. The duo places theirs atop Quinn's. "UNHOLY TRINITY!"

Rebecca rolls her eyes as she stops in front of the trio. "Good luck. Don't screw the routine up." She turns on her heels to leave as soon as she finishes her sentence.

Santana have the facial expression of "what just happened?" While Brittany glares at the senior Cheerio with unspoken rage and Quinn have her signature poker face on. The girl knows what's happening but she wasn't sure if Santana should know about it.

"Next up, from Lima, Ohio, The Cheerios of William McKinley High School!" Applauses and wolf whistles echoes the field.

Giving one final squeeze to the hands of each other while running into formation, the trio plasters on the performer smile.

* * *

"In third place, we have the Bellas of the St Patrick's! And in the first place... THE CHEERIOS OF THE WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL!"

The girls on the squad burst into screams and squeals. Coach Sue steps up to receive the trophy with the girls squealing in the background. In excitement, Brittany jumps on Santana, who caught her below her thighs and hugs her.

Quinn observes the interaction between the three senior Cheerios at a side.

"You alright?" Rebecca tore her eyes away from Brittany and Santana to look at Jessica. "Yeah." She forced a smile and joins in with the celebration.

"Hey. We want to apologize for being really mean to you girls for the past few months." Jessica spoke for the trio. Rebecca's eyes fixed on the ground, avoiding any eye contact.

_"And all you're ever gonna be is mean~"_ Brittany sang teasingly. "Well we're wrong in some ways too. We have to apologize as well."

"So.. Are we cool now?" Taka perks up.

"Yeah."

The six Cheerios exchanged hugs.

"Stay away from Santana." Brittany whispered into the ears of Rebecca when the two hugged.

When Rebecca hugged Santana, Brittany stares at the senior Cheerio.

Quinn smiled to herself. "This is going to be troublesome. San, you're a real magnet for girls, and even boys." She thoughts, shaking her head.

* * *

"So.. As you all know, the Cheerios clinched national champs!" The whole choir room burst into applause. Santana holds her hand out to silence the Glee club. "So.. To celebrate, we are going to sing a number but everyone is welcome to join us." She motions to the 5 other Cheerios in the room who's standing out front with her.

_"There's a stranger in my bed. There's a pounding in my head. Glitter all over the room. Pink flamingoes in the pool!"_ Santana steps forward to pull Puck out of his seat and started to tango around the room. Brittany partnered with Mike Chang while Quinn grabbed Sam. _"I smell like a minibar. DJ's passed out in the yard. Barbie's on the barbecue. This a hickie or a bruise?"_

With no choice but to blend in, the three elder Cheerios went to pull someone out as well. Rebecca pulled Artie who is her 'boyfriend', Jessica got Finn and Taka got Kurt out.

The girls of the Glee club joins in the singing voluntarily. _"Pictures of last night ended up online, I'm screwed. Oh well! It's a black top blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled. Damn!"_

Brittany started dancing atop a table and motions for Santana to join her. In the name of fun, Santana climbs on top and continues the song with Brittany._ "Last Friday night! Yeah we danced on tabletops, and we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot!"_ After the verse, Brittany leant forward and peck Santana on the cheeks.

Witnessing whatever it is that just happened, Rebecca stormed out of the room with Taka and Jessica chasing after her. "Reb!"

The song came to an abrupt stop as everybody stares at the three senior Cheerios. Santana looks at Quinn with the "what happened?" Face and Quinn shrugged although she knew fully well what caused the outburst. Her eyes switches gaze to Brittany. She narrowed her eyes, "Britt.." She warned through eye contact. Brittany slumped her shoulders and gave an apologetic look to Quinn. Quinn smiled and shakes her head.

* * *

"Do you know what you're doing?" Quinn passes the jar of gummy bears to Brittany who took it without hesitation.

"I don't know. I like Santana."

"Like as in an attraction, or as a friend, OR are you just trying to spike Rebecca knowing she's trying to get close to our best friend?"

"I.."

"Look Britt, I know you're confused but don't act on impulse alright? Santana isn't all that she appears to be. She's-" Quinn hesitates. "Okay let's just say she's special, alright? The way she feels about people is different from how we feel about people."

Brittany narrows her eyes in confusion. Quinn waves her off, "Nevermind. But I want you to be sure of what you're doing, okay?"

Not knowing what to say, Brittany nods her head dumbly and continues chewing her gummy bears.

She have to protect the Latina. Santana was the first person to ever stand up for her and not mind her past. A friend. She didn't judge her for her past and Quinn most certainly isn't going to judge hers as well. To each his/her own. And Santana is the strongest person she have ever seen and known.

* * *

Santana arrives late at the changing room to prepare for practice. Taking her towel and bottle out, she closes her locker and turns to head out but somebody grabbed and pinned her against the locker. Santana's eyes widen in shock and stares at the senior Cheerio.

"Is there anything you need?" She asks innocently.

"Yeah. A word." Santana nods. "I know you're really close with Quinn and Brittany, especially Brittany. Whenever you two gets super close while performing or whatever, it irritates me. It irritates me that she gets all your attention" Rebecca's face leans terribly close to Santana's. Santana bit her lower lips in an attempt to stop herself from screaming.

"What are you doing?"

Rebecca turns her head slowly to face the two blonde juniors at the door. "Nothing. Just a little talk." Rebecca turns her head back to Santana, eyes darting between her lips and eyes for a little while before moving away. The duo side-stepped to let Rebecca out before running to the shocked Latina.

"Are you okay? Did she do anything to you? Did she threaten you? What did she do?" Santana's face contort from shock to confusion. "I'm sorry, I was kinda worried."

"I'm okay, B" the Latina smiled at the antsy blonde.

"Britt, can I talk to Santana alone? Help me tell coach she's not feeling well and we'll be there soon." Brittany nods and gave the arms of Santana's a gentle squeeze before heading out.

Quinn sat down on the benches in the changing room and pats at the space beside her. Santana slowly moves from her position to join Quinn.

"So.. When are you going to tell any of us what is it with you?" Quinn turns to face the Latina. "I'm sorry that I invaded your privacy but I read your documents. I know."

Santana's eyes widen in shock at the words of the blonde. An expression of hurt and worry surfaces on her face. "I'm sorry, Q. I didn't mean to but it's not something to be proud of."

"We're all here for you. We're a family. The unholy trinity, Glee. Puck! Puck cares about you."

"I know. I tried telling him but he told me not to if it make me uncomfortable."

"Us?" She narrows her eyes at the Latina.

"I'm sorry."

Quinn sighs. She takes Santana's hand in hers and gave an assuring squeeze. "I'm not going to tell anybody if you're not comfortable with it, including Britt. But promise me that between the three of us, there will be no secrets. With exception to this."

Santana nods before she playfully slaps Quinn's shoulder. She stretches her hands out to help Quinn up. "Come on. Let's go. Don't want Coach to be screaming at us." She sighs as she walks out of the changing room with Quinn. This isn't going to be easy.

* * *

"Hey, Lespez!" Azimio shouted at Santana, who's leaving the school. Artie lingers behind with the rest of the jocks.

Everything seems like déjà vu. In middle school, she was confronted by groups of boys that were towering above her. Her helplessness rendered her vulnerable. All she can do is to suck it up and endure whatever treatment they've prepared for her. But everything is different now. Things aren't as simple as in seemed in middle school where minor or simple abuses such as verbal bullying happens. It's high school. The guys are capable of doing anything. Although she's capable of dealing with one or two guys, the number of jocks overpowers her.

Azimio walks up to the vulnerable Latina. The lingering jocks surrounds the duo. "Where's your little Mohawk savior, huh? Think you're so high and mighty? You're just a freshman. You've been nothing but a pest since day one. Our reputation have been flailing thanks to you." He spat out.

"HEY!" Puck yells as he pushes through the crowd of jocks. "You okay?" He whispered to the Latina. Santana gave a slight nod.

"Look, the Mohawk savior is here." Azimio mocked. "Saving the damsel in distress eh?" The group of jocks closes in.

Puck holds his fist out in a defense stance. A jock lunges at Puck. Throwing his fist at the jock, he landed his fist in his face. The jock stumbles away, clutching his nose. Taking this as the cue, more of the guys lunged at Puck while some went for the Latina.

Not wanting the Latina to get hurt, Puck shielded Santana with his body instead of fending away the jocks that were lunging at him.

"I don't think this is a very good idea. I think they should stop." Artie commented but was cut off by Azimio who's enjoying the fight, "Shut up and man up, wuss."

The Latina froze in the arms of Puck. "It's.. Okay.." Puck coughs out in between blows.

The waves of emotions that's surging through the Latina was too overwhelming. She pulled herself out of Puck's arm and started to throw punches at the jocks who're attacking them, or rather, Puck.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" She cried out as she punches another guy in the guts. Legs swung to meet a face.

Puck topples onto the ground, clutching his own body and groaning in pain.

Artie and Azimio's eyes widened in shock as they watch the Latina rampage through the crowd of jocks.

The amount of endorphins the brain released was enough to make the Latina feel numb. Unfazed by the punches of the jocks, it only ended up fueling her anger more. Her petite size and athletic body allowed her to dodge blows and maneuver easily around the group. Soon, the jocks were all on the ground, moaning in pain. All there's left is Azimio and Artie who were too shocked to react.

Snapping out of his shock, Azimio tried to run away but Santana caught him by the collar and pulled him back. She turned him around and threw her head against his. Blood began to ooze as his forehead splits.

Losing his balance, Azimio fell onto the ground. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" Santana yelled at him while she continuously threw punches to his face, ignoring the trail of blood flowing down her face. A loud 'scrunch' was heard as the Latina's fist meets the football player's nose. Crimson red blood began oozing out but the Latina continued hurling punches.

"SAN! STOP!" Quinn grabbed the Latina and pulled her off Azimio.

"LET ME AT HIM!"

"SAN! IT'S ME. QUINN!"

The petite Latina caved into the touch of Quinn. She turns to face the blonde and upon recognition, she buries her face in the crook of Quinn's neck. Blood stains the blonde's shirt. "It's alright now, it's alright now." Quinn cooed, ignoring the blood stains.

Finn arrives with Quinn. He stare jaw dropped at the number of jocks on the ground. "Dude!" Finn rushes over to the bruised Jew. "You alright?!" Puck managed to groan a response. "Stay with me, bro! Stay with me!"

Artie slowly backed away from the scene when Quinn was calming the Latina down. The last thing he wants is his face being punched in by Santana or dragged down by the jocks for getting involved in the fight.

"What the.." Mr Schue arrives shortly after with Ms Pillsbury. "Call the ambulance."

* * *

"Here." Brittany hands a cup of hot chocolate to Santana. She stares at the blood stained bandage on the Latina's forehead. She received a message from Quinn earlier about what happened. Brittany reaches for the wound on the Latina's head, causing her to flinch, "Sorry." she retracted her hands.

Sitting on the row of chairs outside the hospital room, Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sam and Finn waits for the news from the doctors.

Finally emerging from the hospital rooms, the anxious crowd surrounds the doctor. "How's Noah Puckerman?"

"A little concussed. He'll be fine soon."

"And the Azimio Adams?"

"Broken nose and several cracked ribs."

"The other few boys?"

"Minor injuries. Some broken bones but they're fine."

Eyes turned to the Latina who's staring at the ground with a cup in her hands. "Thanks doctor."

"San," Santana jumped a little as Brittany sat down beside her. Her brown eyes were clouded with fear. The vulnerable state of the Latina is new to Brittany. Her heart ached for the petite Latina. She reaches out for the Latina and cradles her. Santana relaxes in the arms of Brittany and rests her head on the crook of Brittany's neck. She's an emotional wreck.

* * *

"Thank you, girls."

"It's okay, Maribel. Santana is really important to us. We just hope we're not intruding."

"Of course not, I'm really thankful you girls volunteered to look after Santana." Maribel smiles at Quinn and Brittany. They decided to spend a few days over at the Lopez's to look after Santana. After the accident with the jocks, Santana refuses to attend school so the duo spent their after school hours with Santana. Since it's a Friday, the duo decided to spend the weekends over at the Lopez's, hoping to cheer the Latina up and also to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"Britt, how about you go up and find Santana first? I'll join you two later." Brittany nods and heads up with Quinn's backpack. "Thank you."

When Brittany is out of earshot, Quinn turns to Maribel. "Did you arrange her to consult a psychiatrist or something?"

"How'd you know?"

"Okay, I'll be lying if I said I guessed it. I'm sorry I let curiosity get the better of me but I read the documents of Santana because it was lying on the counsellor's table."

Maribel merely nodded in understanding and led the blonde into the kitchen. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of pills. "These are hers."

"Don't worry, we'll look after her."

"You don't know how much this means to me, or Santana. Really."

"You're welcome, Mrs Lopez."

* * *

"San," Santana refuses to meet the eyes of her best friend. She lost it, again. Her emotions got the better of her and this time, the damage done not only to one, but many. The first time was a mistake. A mistake that will live with her forever.

The other time she lost control, she trashed the room. But everything in the room can be replaced and the cuts on her knuckles will heal. But this time, she attacked people. She wasn't totally in the wrong but she couldn't control herself. Her past is back to haunt her. "Please, speak to me." Brittany pleaded.

The Latina haven't spoken to anybody since the incident. "Fine if you don't want to speak to me, or Quinn, or anybody for all that matters. Just know, we're here for you. Please, stop shutting everybody out."

Tears stains the pillow. Santana bites her lower lip to suppress the sob. The girls meant everything to her and she don't want to push them away but she can't face them. Not when she attacked the guys and landed them in the hospital. The fact that they could get injured when she loses control just made her push them further away. She don't want the people she cared for the most to get hurt because of her.

Brittany sighs. Her words aren't getting to the Latina. She rubs the arms of the Latina before sliding off the bed. "We'll be in the other room if you need us. And don't forget, we'll always be here for you. Always."

The door clicks close and the tears Santana tried to suppress just gushes out uncontrollably. "B.. Q.."

"Any luck?" Quinn approaches as Brittany closes the door.

"Nope." Brittany sighs in defeat. "She's not talking."

"She needs some time alone. Let's leave her alone tonight. Meanwhile," Quinn's eyes brightens up, "We'll do what we do best. Express our feelings through.."

"Songs!" Brittany finishes for Quinn.

"Yes, songs. Come on, Britt."

* * *

_"Mija, Papi will have to go overseas for treatment." Maribel explains to her young daughter._

_"When will Papi be coming back?"_

_"We don't know, mija. It depends on how quickly Papi recovers."_

_"He will come back soon, right?"_

_"Yes, mija." Maribel fights back the tears in her eyes. She have to stay strong for her daughter._

* * *

Feeling a dip on the side of the bed, Brittany opens her eyes. She smiled and snuggled closer to the Latina. She snaked an arm under the Latina's petite frame and another hand hanging over her waist, pulling her close. Reacting to the touch, Santana leaned into the blonde. "Goodnight, San." Closing her eyes, the Latina drifts off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Stretching her arms above her head, Brittany yawns. Feeling the cold bed sheets beside her, she opens an eye and finds the Latina missing. She takes a look at the table clock, sighs and shuffles off bed.

"You're predictable, you know?"

Santana turns and smiles at the approaching blonde.

"Hey Marc. Looking good." Brittany pats the mane, "Can't sleep?" The question was for Santana although her eyes are still on the horse. Santana hums a reply. "Ride with me?" Brittany grinned and grabs two saddles, Passing one to Santana and fastening one to Marc. The dumbfounded Latina stood there staring blankly at Brittany. "Go put it on Susan, dork." She turns the Latina around and gave her a slight push towards the female horse.

Santana fastens the saddle and gave it a pull to ensure it is secured before walking over to Marc and do the same check. She steps aside to allow Brittany to get on the horse. Her hands hovers behind Brittany protectively. Once Brittany is safely on Marc, Santana swiftly got on Susan and trots beside Marc.

"You know, San. The day you encouraged me to sing, I wasn't really thinking about Glee Club. I mean, I was, but not because you're all good singers. Something happened when I was in Middle School." Brittany looks up at the sky, "I took part in a talent competition and screwed up. I forgot the lyrics and stood on the stage, receiving all the jeers. Since then, I opted to stick to dancing because I'm better at that. I just relax and let my body move according to the tempo."

Santana nods. "All I'm trying to tell you is, San, everybody got a past. You are okay with our past. You've helped me, helped Quinn and some other people. Even people like Rebecca. You know me and Quinn will be there for you no matter what."

Unknowing to them, Quinn was watching them from the room. It was 5:30AM. Deciding that Brittany is doing a good job trying to convince the Latina to open up, she heads back to bed.

The two returned to the stables in silence. Santana wasn't ready to speak and Brittany didn't want to push her. Removing the saddles from the two horses, Brittany takes Santana's hand and led them over to the pile of straw. "I'm very bad at guessing so I'm not going to try. But I did guessed that whatever happened before must have been something terrible to get you this closed off from the world." Santana hums and lies down on the pile of straw, beckoning for Brittany to do the same.

_"When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but no what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse"_ Brittany tightens her hold on Santana's hand. Singing is the only way they can really express themselves. _"And the tears come streaming down your face. When you lose something you can't replace. When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?"_ Santana closes her eyes to the soothing voice of Brittany.

_"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you. And high up above or down below. When you're too in love to let it go. But if you never try, you'll never know just what you're worth."_ Tears streamed down Santana's face as her heart swells with emotions. Instinctively, Brittany cups Santana's cheeks and use the pad of her thumb to wipe away the tears. _"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you."_

_"Tears stream down on your face, when you lose something you cannot replace. Tears stream down on your face and I.. Tears stream down on your face. I promise you that I will learn from my mistakes. Tears stream down on your face and I.."_

_"Lights will guide you home, and I ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you."_

Thinking that Santana had drifted off to sleep, Brittany props herself up with her elbows. She leans over and plants a kiss on the forehead of the Latina. "Everything's gonna be fine." She whispered. Soon, she herself drifts off into a slumber.

Santana waited for a while before deciding it's safe to open her eyes. She pretended to be asleep so that the blonde won't force herself to stay awake for her. Quietly moving off the pile of straws, she went to grab a pillow and blanket.

Carefully, she lifted Brittany's head and slipped the pillow under. She threw the blanket over Brittany and made sure she's comfortable before heading off to the kitchen. "Muchas gracias, B."

"Hey Mary," Santana greets the villa's cook. "Can I help in preparing breakfast?"

The cook perks up the moment Santana spoke up. Her eyes beamed with excitement. "Yes, sweetie. What do you have in mind?"

"I want to thank B and Q for being with me.. But I don't really know what they like."

"Follow your heart. Whatever you make, they'll like it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now go wash up and I'll get the ingredients ready in the meantime."

* * *

"Special breakfast delivery for you ;) -S" Quinn reads the note aloud and stares at the plate on the table. "Is this even edible?"

Brittany opens the door and walks in with a similar looking plate of food and a note. She settles down in front of Quinn and looks at the note on her hand. The two exchanged the note and stare at each other. "She wrote the same thing." Then, their eyes darts to the plate of food, "and prepared the same thing too."

Taking a bite of the food, Quinn's eyes widen in surprise. "It's actually good!"

The two girls started racing each other to see who could finish first. Finishing at the same time, the duo rushed out of the door into the kitchen, "seconds!"

The startled Latina turns and look at the two outstretched plates before lifting her eyes to look at the two blonde. She grinned and took the two plates to the counter where she helped them refill their plates and settles it down on the dining table.

"I didn't know you can cook." Brittany says with a mouth full of food. "You should cook more often. For us. Only."

"Yeah," Quinn agrees. "But you're not off the hook for giving us the same notes.

Santana tries to slip away but Quinn threw her arm around the Latina's neck and pulls her back. "Not so fast."

Santana caught the glimpse of dangerous glint in Brittany's eyes which were staring at Quinn's. "oh no."

"Oh yes." The two girls smirked before lunging at the Latina, tickling her sides and pinning her down.

"Okay.. I'm.. Sorry!" Santana says in between laughters.

The duo stopped and stares expectantly at Santana. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, Santana looks at the duo and smiled. She took the hands of the two girls and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Gracias por estas ahi para mi."

Quinn smiled while Brittany looks at the two girls in confusion. "What?"

"You should start paying attention during Mr Schue's class, B."

"She said "thanks for being there for me."" Quinn translates for Brittany.

Brittany's mouth forms an "o", trying to learn from the duo. She tried to recall what Santana said, "Gracias por.." She furrows her eyebrows in thoughts. After awhile, she gave up and threw her hands up in annoyance. Quinn and Santana laughs and draws themselves in for a hug. "I'm glad you're back, S."

"Me too, Q."

"Me three!"

* * *

**Song: Fix you by Coldplay ~**

**I'm having serious writer blocks and my words are stuck and I have no idea what I'm talking about. Please give me some suggestions on how to continue the next chapters~ I will really appreciate it. I thought about it and decided on some Britt-Reb drama, and continue with the Artie-San drama. But then again.. I'm stuck. Blaine is coming in soon, Faberry or not? How slow do you want the relationship of Brittana to go? **


	8. Family

**A/N - Chapter dedicated to edilsdnal for the suggestions and forever reviewing my chapters, thank you! :D And also Guest who suggested as well. Thank you new followers as well~ :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the musics in the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Family**

"How's Noah?"

"Do you want to go visit him?"

"Can we?"

"We will if you're ready, S."

Santana smiles at the thoughtful blonde, "I'll be okay, Q."

'Puck's house, now. Bring Glee club.'

* * *

The Unholy Trinity grabbed a fruit basket on the way to Puck's house. The distant sound of an ice cream truck distracted Brittany. She stops in her track to figure where the ice cream truck is before wandering away from Quinn and Santana.

"... What do you think, Britt?" Quinn turns to Brittany. "Whaaaaaa..?"

Santana's ears twitches. She smiled and grabbed Quinn's hands, running towards a certain truck. Stopping before the ice cream truck, the two girls stare at the blonde paying the vendor for three ice creams. Spotting the duo watching her, she giggles before passing them the ice cream. "Sorry, heard this and I can't help myself."

"How did you know I was here anyway?"

"You disappeared without telling us, and it was Santana who dragged me here."

Brittany turns to Santana and broke into a huge smile. Exposed, the Latina looks down at the floor shyly. Dipping her finger into her ice cream, Brittany swipes her finger across Santana's nose. Santana scrunches her nose in disgust and tried to look down at the ice cream on her nose. Her crossed eyes look made the two blonde burst into laughter.

"Dork."

Santana narrows her eyes at Brittany before dipping her finger into her own ice cream and swipe it across Brittany's cheek. The blonde stopped laughing and gape at the Latina.

"This is so on, Santana!" The duo started chasing each other with ice cream stained fingers.

Lapping at her ice cream, Quinn watches the two girls. "You two are like lovebirds."

The duo stopped chasing each other and turn to Quinn."Oh shit." Sharing a knowing glance, the two took off after Quinn. The ruckus the trio are causing made several passerby grunt in disapproval.

"Ice creams are meant to be eaten not used as facial cream!" Quinn yelled at the duo who's gaining on her. Brittany pass her ice cream to Santana and picks up her pace to grab Quinn. She turns the smaller blonde in her arms around to face Santana. Grinning in mischief, Santana swipes her finger across Quinn's cheeks and nose. Quinn screamed in protest but Brittany held on to her firmly. Satisfied that Quinn got smeared, Brittany lets go off Quinn.

"The two of you are horrible." She growled at the Santana and Brittany who continued smearing ice cream on each other.

Popping the last bite of the ice creams into their mouths, the trio headed to the public washroom to wash up before heading to Puck's place.

The Latina stiffens as Puck's house came into view. Both blondes squeezes the hands of the Latina to offer some comfort. "You ready?"

Santana nods.

"Mrs Puckerman," Quinn greets the woman who opened the door. The older woman looks at Quinn before turning to Santana and give her an "all over". Santana withdraws but Brittany tightens her grip. The Latina looks at Brittany with a pleading look. Torn between wanting to help the Latina with her fears and let her retreat into her comfort zone, Brittany decides on the former.

Mrs Puckerman sidesteps and lets the girls into the house. Unknowing to Santana, the whole Glee Club had gathered in Puck's house. Specific instructions was given by Quinn. They are to remain hidden until she signals so.

The trio enters Puck's room to see him polishing his guitar. Puck turns his head and smiled when he sees the Latina with the duo. "Good to see you, my favorite heroine."

Santana returns the smile. The two blondes urges the Latina forward before retreating to give the two some personal space. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, considered that I was saved by a superwoman."

Santana shoves Puck playfully, "are you really okay?"

"Yes, I am." He flexes his biceps.

Playing along, Santana pokes Puck's biceps and her eyes widen in shock. Puck laughs at the dorky Latina and threw his arms around her. "Great to have you back."

_"Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life."_ The members of Glee club steps into the room._ "Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss 'No way, it's all good'. It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing. Underestimated, look I'm still around."_

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."_ Quinn steps forward to hug Santana._ "You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself, you were wrong. Change the voices in your head. Make them like you instead."_ One by one, the members of New Directions steps up to hug the Latina. _"So complicated. Look happy, you'll make it. Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. It's enough, I've done all I could think of. Chased down all my demons. I've seen you do the same."_

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel. Like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect to me."_ They stood in front of the Latina, smiling at her._ "The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear. The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold bear. So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics cause they're everywhere. They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair. Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time. Why do we do that, why do I do that? (Why do I do that?)"_

_"YEAAAAH!"_ Brittany yells at the top of her voice. _"I'm pretty, pretty, pretty!"_

_"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel. Like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect to me. (You're perfect, you're perfect) Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you are perfect.. to me."_

Santana wipes the tears falling from her eyes. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Thank you."

_"There's a place that I know. It's not pretty there and few have ever gone. If I show it to you now, will it make you run away? Will you stay, even if it hurts? Even if I try to push you out, will you return, and remind me who I really am? Please remind me who I really am."_ Santana looks over to all of the members. _"Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect. But we're worth it. You know that we're worth it."_

_"Will you love me, even with my dark side? Like a diamond, from black dust. It's hard to know what can become if you give up. So don't give up on me. Please remind me who I really am."_

Brittany steps forward and holds Santana's hand._ "Yeah!"_

_"Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me, can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect. But we're worth it, you know that we're worth it. Will you love me, even with my dark side?"_

The New Directions surrounds Santana and Brittany and gets into a group hug, joining into the song with Santana. _"Don't run away, don't run away. Just tell me that you will stay. (Just tell me that you will stay) Promise me you will stay. (Promise me you will stay) Don't run away, don't run away. Just promise me you will stay. (Just promise me you will stay) Promise me you will stay. (Promise me you will stay)"_

_"Will you love me, with my dark side? Oooh!"_

_"Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect. But we're worth it, you know that we're worth it. Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Don't run away, don't run away."_

"Yeah we love you!" Puck yells from his bed. The room echoes with laughter.

"Thank you." Quinn whispers to Rachel.

* * *

"And then we met at Lima beans and just hit it off immediately. I don't regret being a barista, ever!" Kurt shares his story of being a barista at the Lima Beans and meeting someone named Blaine Anderson. "He's from McKinley and I didn't even know it until I asked!"

"Oh, and you know, the seriousness on his face when he prepares the orders is really, really cute." He gushes on.

The New Directions left Puck's to have lunch at Breadstix.

"Peter!"

A boy, was running across the street and his mother was running after him. From the side, a car was approaching and the driver was talking on the phone. Santana's eyes widens and runs to the boy but from the distance she's from, she won't make it in time.

"PETER!"

The screeching of the car tyres pierced the air, but the heart shattering sound of a crash wasn't heard. A man dashed across the road just in time to grab the kid.

"Kid, you're not supposed to dash across the street like this." The man puts the child down and squats in front of him. The worried mother rushes to the child's side and cradles him. She thanks the man before heading off with the child.

Santana slows her pace down into a walk and stands before them. She heaves a sigh of relief that the kid isn't injured. Tilting his head up, the man smiles at Santana. He stood up and offers his hand, "Blane Anderson."

"Santana Lopez."

"I saw you running here. Too bad I was quicker, huh?" He jokes. The Latina can't help but smile at him.

"SAN!"

The New Directions ran towards Santana.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

The two guys stares at each other in amazement. Remembering how Kurt gushed about the man before him, an idea popped into mind. "Hey, do you want to join us for lunch?"

"Sure. But am I intruding?"

"NO!" Kurt says, a little too loud.

Kurt blushes as the group laughs at his outburst.

* * *

During lunch, the conversations between Kurt and Blaine was something other people can never understand. Their conversations were about Vogue, musicals and plays. Rachel at some point was able to get involved but other than that, everyone was left puzzled.

"So.." Blaine turns his attention to Santana. "Santana. I heard you were the heroine of this club. Is that true?"

Santana raise an eyebrow at Blaine.

"YES!" The Glee Club yelled in unison, gaining several disapproval glares. Somebody "Shh-ed" them from some corner of the restaurant.

The Latina's face turns beetroot at their response and looks down at her glass. Brittany pokes Santana's cheeks, "Awww San is blushing!" Swatting away the blonde's hand, Santana scowled at Brittany. Turning her attention back to Blaine, she changes the topic. "Are you interested in joining Glee?"

"Can I?"

"Welcome to the New Directions!"

* * *

"Are you sure you want to continue, Q?" Santana bites her lower lips in worry.

Quinn wasn't feeling well but insisted on attending Cheerio practice. "I'll be fine." The Cheerios have been trying to perfect their routines but as usual, Coach Sylvester isn't happy with the results.

"SLOPPY!" Coach Sylvester yells at the performing Cheerios. With their routines involving a lot of cartwheels and flips, Quinn pales from all the physical exhaustion. Brittany worry about Quinn but she insisted on continuing.

Losing her balance, Quinn falls. Santana and Brittany rushes up to her. She clutches her ankle and perspiration trickles down her forehead. Brittany runs to the bleachers to get her towel and bottle while Santana tries to assess the injury. Quinn hissed in pain when Santana tried to rotate her ankle. "Your ankle.."

Rebecca elbows through the crowd of Cheerios and squats beside Quinn. She takes Quinn's ankle and tried to rotate it. Quinn's face contorts in pain. "Grab the stretcher and bring a pack of ice!" Rebecca yells at the surrounding Cheerios.

Unscrewing the cap of the bottle, Brittany passes the bottle to Quinn. Too weak to even move, Quinn closes her eyes and bites the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from crying. Santana takes the bottle of Brittany and nudges Quinn. "Come on Q, you need to drink a little water."

Two male Cheerios arrives with the stretcher. Taking the bag of ice, Rebecca grabs Quinn's towel and wrapped the ice pack around her ankle. With the help of the two male Cheerios, Quinn was rushed to the nurse's office, accompanied by Santana and Brittany.

"Pain in the ass. That's all for today." Coach Sylvester tells the squad before heading to the nurse's office.

Jessica and Taka stares at Rebecca. "What?"

"Did you just help Quinn?"

The question silenced Rebecca. She did help the younger Cheerio. Taka and Jessica laughs at Rebecca, "You're becoming a softie, Reb."

Rebecca shoves the two playfully, "They're our juniors after all, and we're in glee club. Glee club stick together."

* * *

"It's over." Quinn throws her hands in the air in exasperation. Her sprained ankle is going to put her out of practice for a long duration.

"It will be, if you don't take care of yourself." Santana chided. The blonde cares more about cheerleading than her own health. Knowing that Quinn's parents are away most of the time for working trips, she took it into her own decision to take Quinn back to her house, knowing there will be people who can look after her. Lifting Quinn's fringe with her hand, Santana places the wet towel on the blonde's forehead. "And are you out of your mind to go for practice when you're sick?"

"Will you stop lecturing me? My head is spinning."

"Fine." The Latina stood up and leaves the room, leaving the blonde alone.

Quinn sighs.

* * *

Later in the evening, Santana returns with a bowl of porridge. "How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good." Santana puts the bowl down and reach for Quinn's forehead. "Still a little warm."

"QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN NNNNNNNN!" Brittany bursts into the room. She jumps on the bed and smiles at the injured blonde.

Quinn turns to face Santana, opens her mouth but her eyes still locked on Brittany. She wanted to see how Brittany will react to Santana feeding her. As expected, Brittany narrows her eyes at Quinn. Her eyes flickers with jealousy and Quinn chuckles with her mouth full. Not wanting to taunt the jealous blonde any more, Quinn takes the bowl of porridge from Santana. "Thanks S, but I think I can manage." She winks at the Latina who stares at her in confusion.

"Have you eaten?" Santana turns her attention to Brittany. Having rushed here just after dance lesson, Brittany didn't have time to eat. Considering how long Brittany is taking to answer her, Santana took it as a no. "Come on." She stood up and pulls Brittany out of the room. Brittany turns to Quinn as they're heading out and stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

"Coach says she's taking Quinn off the team."

"She can't do that!"

"She says Quinn will be a burden with the injury."

"If she takes Quinn out, I'm out too."

"I know. That's why I already returned our uniforms, including yours."

Santana smiled at Brittany, "you are.. Since when did you become so smart?"

Brittany beams at the words of the Latina. "And.. Rebecca, Jessica and Taka returned their uniform as well."

"Why?" Santana scrunches her face.

"No idea," she shrugs "coach said something about Glee making her want to claw her face."

Piecing the informations together, Santana understood what Brittany was talking about but still unsure of the senior trio's intentions.

* * *

_"I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me. And if we go some place to dance, I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me."_ Sam strums his guitar, _"and afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two. And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"."_

_"I can see it in your eyes that you still despise the same old lines you heard the night before. And though its just a line to you, for me it's true. It never seemed so right before."_ He serenades Brittany, _"I practice every day to fun some clever lines to say, to make the meaning come true. But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late, that I'm alone with you."_

_"That time is right. Your perfume fills my head. The stars get red and oh, the night's so blue. And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"."_ Brittany smiles. _"The time is right. Your perfume fills my head. The stars get red and oh, the night's so blue._

_"And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you". "I love you, I love you, I love you"."_

The choir room echoes with "awws". Under the pressure, Brittany pecks Sam on the cheek, receiving more "awws".

"That's really sweet, Sam. But.."

"But..?"

"I'm sorry."

Trying to clear the tension, Mr Schue steps in. "Alright, thank you, Sam. Well, Beca have prepared a mash up for us and I think it'll be a great help to us in Regionals. We'll face stronger rivals like Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers, unlike Sectionals which was.. A fluke."

Stepping forward, Beca sets up her laptop and plays the mash up tune. The heads of New Directions bobs along with the rhythm.

Applause echoes the room when the music stops. "That was good but do you have any idea for who may be the best suited for the mash up?" Me Schue asks Beca.

"Santana, Brittany and Mercedes."

The three mentioned girls' eyes widens and stares at Beca, with the expression "are you insane?".

Beca merely smiled and shuts the laptop and walks back to her seat.

"Alright.. That's decided then." Mr Schue claps his hands and continues his lesson.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, B. I support whatever decision that you make."

"Thanks, Quinn."

Santana returns to the room with a tray of food meant for the three of them. "What are the two of you talking about?"

"Nothing," Quinn smiles at Santana. "Smells good."

After dinner, Brittany offers to return the tray to the kitchen.

"I still think you should tell B the truth."

"I will, but not now, Q."

"Why?"

"Just.. I don't know."

"You know she likes you right?"

Santana nods. "But I can't. After what happened.."

"You're closing yourself off. You refuse to let anybody in."

"I'm trying."

"If you can't reciprocate her feelings, at least be frank with her instead of leading her on."

"Q.."

"DESSERT!" Brittany squeals as she enters the room with a plate of fruits.

Quinn shoots Santana a look, "we'll continue this later."

Thankful for Brittany's timely arrival, she spears a strawberry for herself. Knowing that Santana is thinking of avoiding the topic, Quinn grabs Santana's wrist and brought the fork to her mouth and teeth the strawberry off her fork. Getting the warning, Santana sighs.

* * *

"Hey," Rebecca stops before Quinn and Santana. "How's your ankle?"

First time seeing the senior cheerio out of the Cheerios uniform, Quinn gives her an all over. She's wearing a plain white v neck tee and jeans.

"It's recovering, thanks."

Rebecca smiled at Quinn before turning to Santana. "Hey,"

"Hey."

Artie steps up and puts his hand over Rebecca's shoulder. Giving the two girls a disgruntled look, he steers Rebecca away from them.

"What is wrong with him?" Quinn scowls.

Santana shrugs.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca shrugs Artie's hand off her shoulder.

"What? You're my girlfriend. Can't I do that?"

"No, I mean, why did you steer me away from Santana and Quinn?"

"Why can't I?"

"Why are you being so unreasonable?!"

No wanting to hear another word, Rebecca storms off, leaving a dumbfounded Artie standing in the hallway.

* * *

"Hey, sorry about just now." Rebecca walks up to Santana.

"Nah, it's okay." The Latina smiles at the senior. Maybe she isn't as bad as she seemed.

"So.. What lesson are you having next?"

"Spanish."

"Cool." Rebecca says as they reach the end of the hallway. "See you later for Glee then!"

"Why is she with you?" Brittany joins Santana almost immediately after Rebecca separated ways with her.

"Kind of bumped into her along the corridors?"

"Kind of?"

"Ya? I didn't actually physically bumped into her?"

"You're such a dork, San."

"Muchas gracias."

Brittany laughs at the Latina's silliness as they took their seats.

* * *

"What is it with you?!"

"Why are you siding Santana?"

"Why can't I? She's my junior from Cheerios and she's in glee club."

"You're not in the Cheerios anymore!"

"So that's your point. I'm not in the Cheerios."

"No, that not wha-"

"That's obviously what you meant!"

"My point is, why are you siding Santana?!"

"Because she's actually nice to me not because I'm popular!"

Narrowing his eyes at Rebecca, he nods. "I get it. You and Brittany. I get it. I finally get it. What a joke I've been. It has always been her." Artie laughs sarcastically before slamming his palm against the locker.

Puck master locked Artie in fear that he'll get physical towards Rebecca. "LET. ME. GO!" He pulls Artie away from the rows of locker.

"Are you hurt?" Rebecca shook her head as her eyes remains fixed to the ground.

"Here. Your book. You dropped it." Santana places the book on the pile of books Rebecca is holding on her arms. "Come on, senior. You're going to be late for class." Judging by the book Rebecca is holding, she pulls the senior towards the Geometry class.

"Santana."

"Hm?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Santana stops in her track and turns to face Rebecca. Sincerity laced her eyes. "Because I know, you're not a bad person. And, you're in Glee club. Family sticks together."

The words of the Latina warms the heart of the brunette. She can't find words to express how she's feeling. Nobody, except Taka and Jessica, had ever been kind to her. She smiled, not regretting the choice of quitting Cheerios for Glee Club. "Thanks, junior. You should get to class too."

* * *

"For this week's assignment! Love!" Mr Schue scribbles on the whiteboard. "I'll like Blaine to start us off this week."

_"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. But I look around me and I see it isn't so. Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs. And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again."_ Blaine pulls Kurt out of his seat to the front. _"I love you, I love you. I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,"_

_"Love doesn't come in a minute. Sometimes it doesn't come at all. I only know that when I'm in it. It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all. I love you. I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you) Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see (I love you) I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? (I love you)"_ The duo duets.

_"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. But I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh, no. Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs. And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again. I love you, I love you. I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see? Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see? I can't explain the feeling's plain to me."_

Rebecca and Brittany exchanged glares **_(A/N For those who watched season 4, recall the scene between Ryder and Jake before their superman performance)_** and smirked. Catching the interaction between the two ex-Cheerio, Santana sighs and Quinn face palmed. Mr Schue got really bad timing for themes.

* * *

**Songs: P!nk - Perfect , Kelly Clarkson - My Dark Side , Carson&Gaile - Something Stupid , Paul McCartney&Wings - Silly Love Songs**

**Thoughts? Reb-Quinn? I think I'll get killed maybe. **

**I'm really really excited for Diva. GO SANTANA~**


	9. My heart's song

**A/N HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS~ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING SINCE LAST YEAR :b. Okay so I spent New Year's Eve in a gym. Great way to end the year. Anyway, 2013 Brittana Reunion trended that night(my timing is like, +8GMT so it's like 4am when it trended and I was still awake, HAHA!) Awesome, awesome. Tumblr: greenflamingoesinthepool . Any questions or sorts please just hit up the url alright~. **

**Oh, and, Quinn&Santana always use S,Q,B while Brittany always uses San&Quinn. For future reference.**

**Guest - Okay, here's a hint. Something related to mental illnesses? All shall be revealed in time~ Thank you for the review :)**

**edilsdnal - Here's some -coughs- between Britt-Reb. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: My heart's song.**

Every year, there will be a party held by one of the most popular student in school, namely the seniors. This year, a few members of the Glee club is invited. The trio senior Cheerios was invited by some of the jocks. Brittany got asked to the party by Darren, one of the senior in the basketball team. Santana and Quinn got asked out but rejected, knowing the craziness of the party. Being the party of the trio, Brittany accepted.

"Did the doctor say when you're going to recover?"

"No. But she did mention that it'll take about a month."

"And after that we're going to get back our uniforms and reign as the Unholy Trinity!"

"Talking about Unholy Trinity, B went for the party, right?"

"I'm not sure, why?" Santana draws on the cast on Quinn's ankle.

"Just asking. I heard from Beca that the party gets pretty wild." Quinn shrugged.

"Wild as in?"

"The boys get really rowdy and girls gets really drunk."

Santana's eyes widens. Processing all the informations, she checks her watch and rushes out of the room. "KENDRICK!"

* * *

"STRIP, STRIP, STRIP, STRIP!"

Having a shot too many, Brittany climbs on top of a table and started strip dancing. Darren wolf whistles, giving himself a pat on the back for asking Brittany out.

Scanning the house, Santana spots Brittany on a table. "Not good," she thoughts as she elbows through the crowd of wolf whistling boys.

"B!"

Through droopy eyes, Brittany recognizes Santana. "San? Come dance with me." She reaches down to pull Santana up but instead of her pulling Santana down, the Latina pulled her off the table. "No, San. I wanna dance!"

"What are you doing?" Darren stops Santana.

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it is! I was the one that asked Brittany here."

"And..?" Santana sets Brittany down, supporting by the waist. She waits for Darren to finish.

"And it's my damn problem that you're taking her away when she's dancing!"

Having heard enough of his explanation, Santana walks away with Brittany.

"Hey!" Darren grabs Santana's shoulder. Santana stabilizes Brittany. Cocking back her fist, she plants a thunderous left across his face.

Darren stumbles backwards, blood spilling from his mouth. Dizziness sets in as he tries to find his footing.

"San.."

"Come on," Santana removes her denim jacket and throws it over Brittany's shoulder. "Let's get out of here."

"Hey," Rebecca, Taka and Jessica arrives at the scene. Rebecca glances at Darren before she look at Santana and Brittany. "You alright there?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Come on, I'll help you with her. Taka and Jessica, do me a favour and help me find her shirt." Rebecca says as she takes Brittany's right hand and pulls it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." The two girls help Brittany out of the house. While waiting for Taka and Jessica, Santana seats Brittany down on the pavement. "Saaaan.." Brittany clings onto Santana the moment they're seated.

"She's out." Rebecca says, looking at how drunk Brittany is. "She probably won't remember any of this tomorrow morning."

Not so sure of what's happening, Santana merely nods her head in agreement. Brittany giggles and snuggles into Santana. Jessica and Taka returns just in time. Passing the shirt to Santana, the three of them heads back into the house.

Taking a last glance, Rebecca smiles at the protective Latina.

Unable to get Brittany to stand, Santana got no choice but to carry Brittany into the car. Kendrick waited patiently inside the car as Santana fumbles with the door while carrying Brittany on her arms. Dropping Brittany onto the backseat, Santana slips into the car.

There's a silent "do not offer help unless absolutely necessary" between Santana and Kendrick. Since young, Santana always asked to be allowed to do things on her own and be independent, with the exception of transportation. Kendrick smiles as he watches the young Latina. When Santana got in the car, he starts the car.

* * *

"Q!" Santana yells while she's at the corridor. Quinn slowly makes her way to the door and opens it for the Latina. Wasting no time, Santana enters and place the drunk blonde on the bed.

"Heroine Lopez saved the day, yet again." Quinn teases.

Not really in the mood to entertain Quinn, Santana throws a set of clothes at Quinn. "Help B change." Without saying anything else, she leaves the two blonde in the room.

Knowing that Santana isn't in the best of moods, Quinn takes the clothes and helps the drunken blonde out of her jeans and Santana's denim jacket, replacing them with an oversized hoodie and a pair of running shorts.

"San.." Brittany mumbles in her sleep.

Quinn watches her in awe as Brittany continues to mumble incoherent sentences. Barely able to make out anything the drunken blonde have said, Quinn caught a little of what she said. She smiles at Brittany and pulls up the blanket until Brittany's neck before turning off the bed light.

* * *

Rounding the piano, Santana runs her fingers across the surface before she takes a seat. As if trying to familiarize with the piano, she pressed down on a few keys. Feelings weighs down on her heart. Recalling the recent incidents, her fingers run across the piano. Letting her emotions take control, her fingers starts pressing down on the keys. _"An empty street, an empty house, a hole inside my heart. I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller. I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are. The days we had, the songs we sang together."_

_"And, oh, my love. I'm holding on forever. Reaching for a love that seems so far."_ Emotions pours out as memories plays in the back of her mind. _"So I say a little prayer, and hope my dreams will take my there. Where the skies are blue, to see you once again, my love. Overseas from coast to coast. To find the place I love the most, where the fields are green, to see you once again, my love."_

_**(Flashback)**_

_"SAAAAAAN!" Brittany crashes onto Santana. Quinn catches up from behind and smiled at the Latina._

_"Stop. Drawing. On. Me!" Santana scowls and grabs the marker from Brittany and started drawing random pictures on the arm of the hyper blonde. Brittany shrieked and tried to slap Santana's arm away. "Santana, Brittany, Out!" The duo stopped playing and went out of the class. "Your fault," "No it's your fault you started it."_

_"Q!" Quinn burst out laughing and uses her towel to wipe the face of the Latina. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. But that was so hilarious and you should know better than to make me laugh when I'm drinking water."_

**_(End of flashback)_**

_"I try to read, I go to work, I'm laughing with my friends. But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking. Oh no.."_ The voice of the Latina thickens with intensity. _"I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are. The days we had, the songs we sang together."_

**_(Flashback)_**

_"BREADSTIX!" Puck and Santana yells at the same time. Amazed at their own chemistry, the two of them hi-fived as they look at Mr Schue. "Alright then, the winner of this duet competition will get a treat from me, at Breadstix."_

_"You need to cool down," Rebecca says as she sprays water at Jessica. Jessica shrieked and pulls Santana in front of her as a shield. A playful glint glistens in the senior brunette's eyes. She unscrew the bottle cap and holds it above Jessica's head, causing the girl to scream and pull Santana with her, causing Santana to get wet as well. To take 'revenge' for the Latina, Quinn and Brittany joins in and started spraying water at Rebecca._

_**(End of flashback)**__  
_

_"And, oh, my love. I'm holding on forever. Reaching for a love that seems so far. So I say a little prayer, and hope my dreams will take my there. Where the skies are blue, to see you once again, my love."_ With each passing sentence, more memories fills the gap of the Latina's mind._ "Overseas from coast to coast, to find the place I love the most. Where the fields are green, to see you once again."_

_**(Flashback)**  
_

_Taking a fistful of flour, Brittany throws it in the face of the Latina. The New Directions were supposed to raise funds for the children's home and the duo are in charge of baking cupcakes. Narrowing her eyes at the blonde, Santana grabs some cocoa powder and throws it at her. Getting dirty and playful, Brittany sprays water at the flour covered Latina, causing a messy trickle of dough. Santana scowls at the blonde who is laughing hysterically at the messy Latina and whips her with a cloth. Catching the cloth, Brittany pulls Santana closer and licks some of the dough off the Latina's cheeks. Seizing the opportunity, Santana smears icing on the blonde's face. Roaring in blithe, Brittany chases Santana around the kitchen, throwing flour in her direction. When they stopped fooling around and looks at the state of the kitchen, the duo topples over in laughter and leans back on the counter for support. "We're dead."_

**_(End of flashback)_**

_"To hold you in my arms, to promise you, my love. To tell you from the heart, you're all I'm thinking of. I'm reaching for a love that seems so far..so."_ Bittersweet memories didn't disappear into the abyss of nothingness as well. _"So I say a little prayer, and hope my dreams will take me there. Where the skies are blue, to see you once again, my love. Overseas from coast to coast, to find the place I love the most, where the fields are green, to see you once again, my love."_

_**(Flashback)**  
_

_"Papi! Look! Ducks!" Santana pulls her father towards the flock of birds waddling in the pond. "That's you," Santana points at the mother duck that's leading at the front. "And that's me!" She points to the duckling that's following behind._

_Santana squeals when strong arms grabbed her from behind and hurls her up in the air. Her father nuzzles his scratchy chin on the cheeks of the Latina. Not liking the feeling, the young Latina pushes away the face of her father. "No me gusta!"_

_"Mami, can I have that?" The young Latina points at the brown horse. "No, mija. You're too young." "Come on, Maribel, she'll be fine. And I can ride that little guy as well." "Fine.." Maribel relents. Tony stretches out his palm and his daughter hi-fives it._

**_(End of flashback)_**

_"I say a little prayer, my sweet love. My dreams will take me there, where the skies are blue. To see you once again, oh. Oh, my love. Oversea from coast to coast. To find the place I love the most. Where the fields are green, to see you once again, my love."_

* * *

The morning sun shines through the curtains. Squeezing her eyes shut to try to keep the sunlight out of her eyes, Brittany groans. The throbbing headache intensified every single thing. Unable to fall asleep again, she opens an eye and surveys the surrounding. Looking at the bedside table, she spots a box of aspirins and a glass of water. Her head throbs when she tried to recall the events last night, so she gave up. Popping two aspirins into her mouth and downing the glass of water, she shuffles to her feet and leaves the room.

She drags her feet across the corridors into the dining room. Santana and Quinn stops their conversation and look up at the blonde.

"Morning." Brittany mumbles as she takes a seat beside Quinn.

"Have you washed up yet?" Quinn asks the hung over blonde. Brittany's eyes widens in realization as she turns beetroot red in embarrassment. Without saying anything, Santana slides a new toothbrush across the table to Brittany. Brittany grabs the toothbrush and hurriedly went to the bathroom is wash up. Not knowing whether to laugh at the blonde's silliness or chide her for what happened last night, Santana smiled and shook her head at the retreating blonde.

By the time Brittany returns to the table, the duo had already finished their breakfast. Playing host, Santana went to wash the plates.

As Brittany digs into her breakfast, Quinn stares at the oblivious blonde.

"What?" Brittany says through a mouthful of food.

"Did you not realize something?"

Brittany raise an eyebrow at Quinn.

"S haven't said anything to you this morning."

Chewing slowly, Brittany processes the information before stopping entirely. "Why?"

"That's something you have to find out. And for now, I'm going back to the room. Goodbye."

Brittany stares at the departing blonde. As hard as she tried to, her memory seemed to have a gap from last evening till this morning. While Brittany tries to recall the events, Santana had finished washing the dishes and starts to make her way out of the dining room. When Santana passes the dining table, Brittany grabs her hand.

Not used to the silent treatment, Brittany just held onto the Latina's wrist. The Latina made no attempt to wriggle free from her grasp or go towards her. She merely turns from her spot and eyes the speechless blonde.

"Think, Brittany, think!" The blonde forces herself to think. Little bit of the memories of last night came back. All she remembered was Darren offering her a few shots and she blanked out.

"Sit with me?" The blonde says, unsure of what else to do. Thankfully, the Latina complied. Pulling the chair back, Santana takes a seat, with Brittany's hand still on her wrist.

"I'm sorry."

Unsure if the blonde really meant what she said, Santana quirks her eyebrow.

"I was drunk, right?" Santana nodded. "And you came." Again, Santana nodded.

"I know I shouldn't have went to a party, especially without you guys and with a random senior that I don't even know."

Santana softens at the blonde's word. She sighs, knowing that Brittany is the party type but she was disappointed in her when she actually got herself in a drunken mess and don't even remember anything. "Next time, make sure there's at least someone there to look after you, okay?"

"Okay!" The blonde throws her arms around the Latina. Turning back to her food, Brittany spears a bacon and stuffed it into her mouth. Santana stands up and ruffles Brittany's hair before leaving the dining room.

* * *

"I'm so stuffed." Brittany says as she collapse onto the bed. Quinn and Santana looks up from their textbook and look at Brittany.

"Ow! What was that for?" Brittany rubs her head. Quinn threw an eraser at Brittany's head to get her attention. "Homework time."

The blonde wails "can we not? Pleaaaase. Or count me out?"

Quinn looks over to Santana who isn't relenting. Brittany glances over to Santana. "Okay okay, fine fine, I'll do homework with you guys."

Brittany jumps over to Quinn's bed and takes her book. The trio starts on Geometry. Extra time was spent tutoring Brittany. Eventually Quinn gave up and tuned Brittany out and did her own work.

"Ugh, my head hurts." The alcohol still in the blonde's system, headache was inevitable.

"Turn around," Brittany stares at the Latina confusingly but complied anyway.

Santana shuffles behind Brittany and started to massage her scalp, hoping to ease the discomfort. Enjoying the comfort the massage is bringing, Brittany closes her eyes and hums. Ignoring the two beside her, Quinn pulls out a fresh sheet of paper and prepares several questions on Geometry for Brittany.

"Thanks, San. You're the best."

Upon hearing that, Quinn turns her head and smacks Brittany on the shoulder. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Brittany stuck out her tongue at Quinn. Santana stopped massaging Brittany and shuffles away from the two, knowing that a fight is going to break out. Quinn grabs a pillow and smacks Brittany with it. Grabbing another pillow, Brittany returns the blow. Santana slips off the bed and collected the homework on the bed and place them aside.

"Not so fast!" Brittany yells as she jumps off the bed and grabs Santana by the waist, causing her to shriek. She throws the Latina on the bed and Quinn smacks Santana with a pillow. Santana roars and tackles the two girls onto the bed. Stuck in the middle of Quinn and Brittany, Santana ended up being smacked by the two girls while lying on the bed.

* * *

_"Don't forget me, I beg!"_

**_(Flashback)_**

_Paramedics rushes out with a stretcher and carries the bloodied man into the ambulance. The distressed young Latina stood and watch as the paramedics set to work, setting up IV drips and checking his blood pressure. _

_"What's your name?"_

_"Santana."_

_"Right, Santana. Come on, we have to rush your father to the hospital and we can't leave you here alone."_

_Santana climbs onto the ambulance and holds onto her father's hand. "Papi, please be okay."_

**_(End of flashback)_**

_"I remember you said."_

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too."_

_"Don't forget me, I beg!" _Emotions laced the Latina's voice. _"I remember you said."_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead." _

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

Santana, Brittany and Mercedes bows at the watching crowd as applause echoes in the auditorium.

"That was AMAZING!" Mr Schue compliments the trio. "Good choice, Beca, and good mix!"

Beca smiled and gave a little nod.

The members of New Directions returns to the choir room after the performance of Rumour Has It and Someone Like You. The trio that performed returned late as they went to change out of their outfits. Mr Schue started on the previous week's assignment, 'Love'. The dreaded topic for the Latina. Santana takes a seat beside Quinn on the front row.

Brittany volunteered to go first, _"Hung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time. Deep inside, it was a rush. What a rush. 'Cause the possibility, that you would ever feel the same way about me, it's just too much, just too much."_ Rebecca glares at the performing blonde. _"Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I've just got to know."_

Not wanting to make it look too obvious to the New Directions, Brittany pulls Santana and Quinn out of their seats. "Do_ you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be? Where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch a breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? 'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going away~ going away"_

_"Has it ever crossed your mind, when we're hanging, spending time, girl, are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more? Is there more. See it's a chance we've gotta take. 'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last forever, forever!" _The New Directions sways along to the song.

_"Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be? Where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch a breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? 'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going away~ going away" _Seated in the middle, Brittany holds both Quinn's and Santana's hands. _"Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I've just got to know, Woaaah." _

_"Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is this real or just another crush? Do you catch a breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? 'Cause I'm trying trying to walk away. But I know this crush ain't going away ay ay ay aaaay! Going away ay ay ay aaaay! All that we could be, where this thing could go. Going away ay ay ay aaaay.."_

Brittany bows to the applauding crowd and heads back to her seat with Quinn and Santana.

"Mr Schue?" Taka and Jessica pushes Rebecca to the front of the stage, nodding at her, urging her on.

Mr Schue nodded, giving permission for the next performer to take the stage. Puck looks over at Santana and quirks his eyebrow. Knowing what's going on, Santana nodded.

_"And I, think you're from another world, and I, I couldn't love another girl. 'cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated. In a room full of frozen faces and a moment of fractured time, we eclipse in a conversation, as the world, they pass us by. With you, we could be the only ones here." _Rebecca looks over to Taka and Jessica. The two girls mouths "Go girl!". _"'Cause I, think you're from another world and I, I couldn't love another girl. 'cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, intoxicated. To the sky, flying high. Take me to the moon. Day or night, we don't have to say a word, 'cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated." _Brittany glares at the senior. Feeling eyes on her, Rebecca looks and caught Brittany's glare. She quirks an eyebrow and smirked at the blonde.

_"Your eyes like a shot of whiskey, warms me up like a summer night. Can you tell that I need ya with me? Let me drink you down tonight. No I don't just want any pretty face, wanna wake up next to yours each day. Baby won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?" _Gaining confidence with each sentence, Rebecca's voice layers with confidence as she continues. _"With you, we could be the only ones here. 'cause I, think you're from another world and I, I couldn't love another girl. 'cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated. To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon. Day, or night, we don't have to say a word. 'cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated."_

Artie stares at Rebecca from the back of the choir room. Catching his gaze, Rebecca's face remains stoic and breaks eye contact. "Feel_ like I black out, pass out, every time that we touch. And if it hurts in the morning then it must be love. I want your heart, baby, straight no chaser. I wanna feel it in my head when I wake up, when I wake up!"_

_"And I, think you're from another world and I, I couldn't love another girl. 'cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated. To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon. Day, or night, we don't have to say a word. 'cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated!" _Santana swallows and look over at Quinn, who gave her an assuring smile and a squeeze on the hand. _"And I, think you're from another world and I, I couldn't love another girl. 'cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated."_

"Girls' power! Alright!" Mr Schue comments when Rebecca finished her song. "Any of the guys?"

Seeing Finn getting up to go to the front, Puck pulls Finn down back into his seat and steps forth. Taking the guitar from the guitar stand, he straps on the guitar and pulls Santana out of her seat. Giving her a broad smile, he starts strumming his guitar, a cue for Santana to start. _"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards. You're the kind of reckless, that should send me runnin'. But I kinda know that I won't get far and you stood there in front of me, just close enough to touch. Close enough to hope you couldn't see, what I was thinking of"_

Puck joins in with the chorus, _"Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk. Take away the pain. 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."_ The singing duo exchanges smiles.

Looking over at Quinn, Santana starts singing to her. _"My mind forgets to remind me, you're a bad idea. You touch me once and it's really something, you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. I'm on my guard for the rest of the world. But with you, I know it's no good. And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..."_ Quinn and Brittany joins in on the chorus while pretending to be singing to each other. _"Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk._" Brittany leans forward playfully to kiss Quinn but got pushed away by her. _"Take away the pain, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."_

_"I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right. And lead me up the staircase. Won't you whisper soft and slow? I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show."_ Santana ruffles Puck's mohawk.

The New Directions got on their feet and started dancing around the choir room. The Unholy Trinity prance around the room. Puck took a seat beside Mr Schue and continues strumming his guitar. _"Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around, 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"_

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Is there something bothering you?"_

_"I don't know.."_

_"Santana.." Puck grabs Santana by the shoulder and turns her around._

_"Not now, Noah. Meet me behind the bleachers after school."_

_Before Puck can even ask any more questions, Santana wriggled out of his grasps and heads off to class._

_The school bell finally rings and Puck heads off to the field to meet the Latina. Instead of the Latina, Puck spots a blonde. "Quinn?"_

_Quinn turns around to face Puck, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Santana asked me to meet her here after school."_

_"Sorry I'm late!"_

_Quinn narrows her eyes. The Latina owes her an explanation. Santana sighs, "Okay.. I really need help from the both of you."_

_"What help?" The oblivious Jew asked. The previous few incidents between the Cheerios were thought of to be normal bickers by Puck._

_"Brittany and Rebecca is at each other's throat." Quinn explained._

_"I don't see any problem there? They're always fighting."_

_"Not fighting, fighting. But fighting over someone kind of fighting."_

_"So they like the same guy? Cool."_

_"Not guy, girl."_

_"Okay, girl. Why is th-.. wait, WHAT?!" Puck eyes widened in shock and he look between Santana and Quinn. Santana pinches the bridge of her nose and Quinn merely nodded._

_"Who?"_

_"Why are you so oblivious to everything, Puck?"_

_"How am I suppo-" he looks at the exasperate Latina. Then, it clicks. "Oh."_

_"Any ideas?" The Latina finally spoke up._

_"A duet for the assignment of the week." Santana and Puck turns to Quinn, "make them think the two of you are together."_

**_(End of flashback)_**

* * *

Okay I know there's a lot of song used in this chapter but that's what Glee club is for right? If you really don't like that much of these, please tell me. And if there's any songs you want to use for interaction between any characters, do review and I'll look into it because my songs selections are really, really limited. And I think the way I'm using the songs are horrible maybe I'll stop using it for the next chapters.

Songs: Westlife - My Love , Glee mash up - Rumour has it_Someone Like You , David Archuleta - Crush , The Cab - Intoxicated , Taylor Swift - Sparks Fly


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Really appreciated! R&R PLEASE :D **

**Ryoko05 - I'm sorry to disappoint you but nope, No Quinntana. But there might be, QuinnXRebecca. Who knows~ Thank you for the reviews :) Greatly appreciated!**

**edilsdnal - Jocks kills my brain cells. And yes, Artie will do something but at the meantime, let's enjoy some summer fun with the ND kids! I actually wanted to do a song duel between Britt and Reb (the song Santana did with Mercedes, if you remembered) but decided against it. That would bring more drama, yes, but I like Rebecca being nice to the trio :(. Thank you for the review :D.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Brittany, tell me about your hobby using Spanish."

"Me gusta montar a caballo."

Spanish is one of Brittany's weakest subject and the fact that she actually was able to answer Mr Schue's question surprised Santana. She look over at Brittany, receiving a wide grin in return.

"Muy bien." Mr Schue replies, amazed at Brittany.

Academics have always been the weakest link for the blonde. She's more of a dancer, a happy-go-lucky girl that takes everything one step at a time. Her GPA was falling behind but because of the Cheerios' achievement, Coach Sylvester managed to convince Principal Figgins to promote Brittany. During Spanish, the blonde will always fall asleep no matter how much Santana tried to nudge her. Over time, Santana gave up trying to wake Brittany up. However, these few days, Brittany began paying attention and actually made an effort to participate in class.

* * *

"No, I should give up."

"Why?!"

"Isn't it obvious enough, she's with Puckerman."

"But you like her!"

"It doesn't matter. It's just a crush that will go away in time."

Jessica shakes her head. Santana got Rebecca crushing on her, hard. She had never seen Rebecca tried this hard to get the attention of somebody, to the point of changing her HBIC attitude. Rebecca stopped hanging with the jocks, stopped being part of the gang with the boys that slushy people, stopped yelling at the younger Cheerios. Yes, she's glad Rebecca changed but the passive Rebecca is too foreign for her. It's going to take some getting used to.

From a distance, giggles were heard. Santana was laughing at one of Puck's joke as they made their way over to their lockers. Rebecca look at the duo and sighs before turning back to her locker to take her textbook.

* * *

"Pass the bottle!" Puck yells at Finn who hogged the alcoholic drink.

The New Directions are gathered at the Lopez's for their summer party. This time, Santana decides that she'll join in on the drinking, unlike the previous time.

"ROYAL FLUSH!"

The other members groan as Rachel threw in the card. What's a party without booze and cards, right? Even the senior trio joined in on the drunken stupor.

Through the night, the members of the New Directions just ended up wasted in the lounge. The boys were all knocked out on the floor while the girls took the couch and sofa.

Feeling movements on the couch, Santana's eyes opens lazily. She managed to open her eyes on time to see somebody running to the washroom. Worried, she drags her body off the couch and follows the silhouette. Turning the corner, Santana sees Brittany kneeling in front of the toilet bowl, throwing up.

Santana rushes in and strokes Brittany's back in an attempt to soothe her discomfort. After emptying her guts, the Latina helped her up to clean up. With Santana holding her hair back, Brittany washes her face and gargles to get rid of the sour in her mouth.

Santana helps Brittany to her room and covers her with blanket. Even though it's her own room, the Latina contemplates whether to leave Brittany alone to rest or stay just in case Brittany throws up again. Deciding on the latter, Santana crawls onto the bed.

Being a light sleeper have its pros and cons. Although there's alcohol in the Latina's bloodstream, she's still sober. The slightest movement can easily wake her up. It's not surprising that Santana jolts awake with the force in which the blonde left the bed. Brittany ran for the door and opens the door with a force that causes the door to slam against the wall. The Latina runs after Brittany to find her head towards the washroom to throw up again.

After washing up, Santana puts her hand on the blonde's forehead. "You're burning up." Brittany gave a weak nod as she lean against Santana. "Come on, I'm taking you to the doctor."

Santana looks at the clock, 3:17AM. The nearest 24/7 clinic is a half an hour to and back. Weighing her options of waking Kendrick up to drive them, and taking the keys and go, the Latina sighs. She closes her eyes, take a deep breath and made her decision.

Grabbing the keys, Santana proceeds to the garage while supporting Brittany.

Opening the doors of the car, Santana drops the blonde at the back seat. "Wait here." She closes the door and walks back into the house to take a few plastic bags, just in case Brittany throws up, and two coats. The weather turned chilly later into the night. Santana helps Brittany into the coat before taking her seat. The engines roars to life when Santana turns the key. Switching on the headlights, Santana drives off into the night.

* * *

"Turn over."

Brittany whines but did as told. Santana pokes the ear thermometer into Brittany's ear. "38 degree celsius. Come on B, it's time to take your medicine."

"I don't wanna.."

"You have to."

"Don't wanna."

"B.."

"No."

"Brittany S. Pierce."

Using her full name, Santana made her point across. Reluctantly, Brittany sat up and pouts. She pops the medicine into her mouth and threw her head back to swallow the medicine. Her tongue stick out in disgust.

"Drink."

Brittany looks at the bottle, then back to Santana. Her eyes pleaded with the Latina to let her off. Santana narrows her eyes and shook her head. She shakes the bottle, motioning for Brittany to take it. There's no escaping from the Latina.

After Brittany took the bottle, Santana grabbed a face towel and went out of the room. She wet the towel and wrung it dry. Before going back to the room, she went to check on the others in the lounge. Noticing Rebecca passed out on the floor among the boys, Santana knelt down and carries her to the couch. The lounge was in a mess. She place the towel aside and picks up the empty liquor bottles.

Returning to the room with the hand towel, she sees the blonde soundly asleep on the bed. Noticing the empty bottle lying beside her on the bed, Santana smiled. Lifting Brittany's fringe above her forehead, the Latina place the damp towel on Brittany's forehead. She reach across Brittany to take the empty bottle.

"I'm not good enough."

Santana look down at the blonde and realize she's sleep talking. She pulls a chair beside the bed and sat down to watch Brittany.

"Santana likes Puck. Puck likes Santana."

Santana chuckles slightly at the blonde's word. Yep, the little performance they did in Glee certainly worked. But somehow, a part of her didn't want to see Brittany so upset over the whole incident.

"I'm sorry, B. I should have told you the truth. You should know the truth. And I'm sorry for everything that hurt you. You're my best friend. I know you won't hear this because you're sick and drowsy and sleeping but just so you know, you're very important to me, okay?" Santana cups the cheek of the sleeping blonde and stroke it with her thumb. She leans forward, inches away from the blonde. But she pulls away before she could even do anything. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts and left the room.

Her thoughts are clouding her ability to think properly. She needs an escape. Time check: 4:50AM. Changing out of her clothes into a leather jacket over a tank top and jeans, she grabs another set of keys and heads to the garage. Running her fingers over the leather seat, she hops onto the motorcycle and turns the key. The engine revved and she drove out of the garage, into the night.

The early hours of Lima was one of the perks of the small town. Majority of the townspeople are all asleep. Taking this as an advantage, speed limit seemed to be foreign to the Latina. Fresh air, cold breeze and silence.

* * *

Through groggy eyes, Rebecca surveys the surrounding and found herself on a couch. Perplexed but too hung over to find out why, or who, she wanders out of the lounge. The sound of a motorcycle nearby was making her head throb.

With a twist, the engine dies and Santana took off the crash helmet. She shakes her head a little to loosen her hair.

"Hey."

Startled, Santana turns around to face a disheveled Rebecca.

"Hey. Why are you here?"

"I unno. Loud, motorcycle." Rebecca mumbles. The alcohol in the system seems to be a little too much.

Santana laughs and apologizes. "Sorry, I'll try to be quieter."

"You drive?"

"Yeah.."

"Cool.. cool. I like motorcycles."

"Yeah? Maybe one day we can go for a spin."

"I unno how to drive."

"Maybe I'll take you for a spin?"

"Yay." The light headed senior claps her hands.

Grabbing her waist and lifting her hand over her shoulders, Santana helps Rebecca back into the lounge. She pulls out the mattress and settles Rebecca down. "Come on, get some rest."

"You like Puck?"

The Latina's eyes widen at the question. She paused for a while to think of a good answer but the thought was soon interrupted by a light snoring coming from the brunette. Grateful that she didn't have to answer the question, she smiled.

Santana stood up and glances across the room. She spots Quinn lying uncomfortably on the couch in an awkward angle. An idea popped into mind. She went to her room to grab her camera and snaps a picture of Quinn. She silently chuckled to herself. Maybe the picture will be of use one day to threaten her best friend. Putting the camera aside, she carries Quinn into the room Quinn uses when she stayed over, and the time she injured her ankle, and pulls the blanket up to Quinn's neck.

Time check: 7:00AM.

"Morning, Mary. What's for breakfast?"

"Judging on your outfit, I guess you sneaked out again?"

"Can't hide from you."

"You better change out of it. Your mami isn't going to be happy about it. Especially after your little 'party'."

"Mmm, thanks for the warning. I'll be right back!"

Santana rushes into her room and changes into an oversized hoodie and shorts. She returns to the kitchen, greeted by the cheerful cook.

The smell of fresh pancakes and maple syrups wafts through the air. Santana took a deep breath and licks her lips. "Thank you, Mary!" Santana runs over and hugs the cook.

* * *

After finishing her breakfast, Santana prepares a bowl of porridge for the sick blonde. Knowing the blonde, Santana have to convince the blonde to eat. She brings a box of all marshmallow lucky charms and heads back to the room. She sets the porridge on the table and hid the lucky charms in the drawers.

Poking the ear thermometer through Brittany's ears again, she takes the temperature of the blonde. 37.8, fever slightly reduced but still requires medical attention. Having felt the uncomfortable probe, Brittany opens her eyes to come face to face with the Latina. "Morning, sleepy head."

Brittany scrunches her face and whines. The hangover plus the sickness is making her feel horrible.

"B, you have to eat something before you take your medicine."

Brittany involuntarily props her elbows on the bed and sit up. She stares at the plain porridge on the table, making no attempt to eat it. "Don't wanna."

"If you eat at least a little, I'll give you a box of lucky charms."

"All marshmallow?"

"All marshmallows."

"Okay." Brittany claps her hand together and takes the spoon. She sniffs the spoonful of porridge before putting it in her mouth. Her face contorts in disgust at the bland taste of the porridge. "Lucky charms, lucky charms." She says as she swallows the porridge. Santana looks at her in amazement. The girl before her will do anything for lucky charms.

After half a bowl of porridge, she pushes the bowl away. She shakes her head and look at the Latina. At least Brittany ate a little, better than nothing. Santana pulls open the drawer and took out the box of Lucky Charms. Brittany's eyes sparkles with excitement at the sight of the Lucky Charms. She reach out to grab the box but Santana pulls back before Brittany can even touch the box. "Only a little. You're still sick." Brittany nodded eagerly as Santana passes her the box.

* * *

"Where's Lopez?"

The New Directions looked around and realize that the Latina isn't with them in the dining room. "Pierce isn't here too." Knowing their way around the villa, the members all washed up and went for breakfast. It wasn't until Jesse spoke up that the members realize that the duo isn't with them.

It didn't take much for Quinn to put two and two together. She left her seat and headed for the Latina's bedroom. Stepping into the room, she sees Santana asleep beside Brittany. She contemplates whether to wake the duo up until she sees the bowl on the table. Taking a closer look, Quinn spots the medicine lying on the table and reads the description. The medicine was prescribed at 3:40AM. Understanding that the Latina needed some rest as well as the sick blonde, she left the room.

"B is sick and S was worn out so it's better if we leave them be." Quinn rejoins the members at the dining table.

"Santana took care of Brittany for the whole night?" Rebecca asked.

"I think so. Most probably. They went to the doc in the middle of the night." Quinn replies. Hearing the reply, Rebecca merely nodded. The way Rebecca asked the question unsettles Quinn.

After the members cleared out, Quinn pulls Rebecca back. "Why did you ask the question?"

"Nothing. I might just be dreaming."

"About?"

"Santana, riding a motorcycle? Okay I didn't see her ride it but I saw her in the garage. And in leather jacket."

The blonde furrows her brows in thoughts. A leather jacket was seen in the Latina's room when she went to check on them. Maybe Rebecca is telling the truth. "Have you told anybody?"

"No, not really."

"Good. Keep this a secret?"

"Why?"

"Because I know your secret. And if you keep this secret, I won't reveal yours."

"I don't have any secret." Rebecca shoots a glare at Quinn.

"Yeah. You can call me detective Fabray because I know about your little crush on my dear S." she winked at the senior.

"H..how" Rebecca stammered, face flushing as her secret is exposed by the blonde.

"I have amazing detective skills. But aren't you with Artie?"

The brunette shrugged. "The other day when I was speaking to the two of you by the lockers and he steered me away, I sort of had a fight with him. After that he confronted me again and I defended Santana. Then he lost his temper and slammed the lockers but Puckerman came with Santana and pulled him away."

"So, the two of you aren't together anymore?"

"I guess so?"

"But the way he looked at you during your performance of 'intoxicated'.."

"He's just jealous. He mentioned something about Brittany and me, and Santana."

"Right.. Now that you reminded me, two of his ex-girlfriends have a crush on Santana Lopez."

Rebecca playfully shove Quinn on the shoulder and laughed. "You're not going to tell anybody, are you?"

"Nah, it's not my problem to deal with. It's S's. And what's more, the war between you and B is pretty fun to watch."

"Oh, so you know and you merely watched us go after each other?!"

"Yes." The blonde chuckles. "It's funny how the two of you fight over S."

"You little.." Rebecca reach forward and starts tickling Quinn, causing her to squeal.

"Stop, stop! Please!"

"Say what?!"

"I'm sorry, Rebecca!"

"Not yielding!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry senior!"

Rebecca stops tickling Quinn and looks at her with an amused expression. "This is the first time you actually called me senior."

"And it'll be the last." Quinn catches her breath and wipes away the tears.

The senior Cheerio smiles at the younger blonde. "You know.. I think Brittany and Santana makes a great team."

"You know, Rebecca." Quinn sighs, "Santana isn't the kind of person you should go after, if you're looking for someone who actually reciprocate your feelings. Santana is.. Special. In a way."

"I know."

"You know?"

"She treats everybody equally, even those who are horrible to her." She smiled. "And she is especially biased towards you and Brittany. I'm jealous."

"Don't be. How about this. If you're free on days which I'm going out with the two of them, I'll ask you along? Now that you're not all that bitchy, we can actually get along."

"Sounds great."

"I know you have Taka and Jessica. It's only a suggestion, you know."

"Yeah, that two are great but sometimes I get left out. There's always one that will be left out in an odd number group."

Quinn looks at the senior brunette and smiled. "I know."

* * *

Brittany's eyes flutter open to be greeted by the face of the Latina. Having rested for the whole day, her body aches for a stretch but looking at the Latina that is sleeping peacefully before her, she decided not to, just in case she wakes her up. Recalling what happened the previous night, she remembered how the Latina took care of her. She smiled and leans forward to peck the Latina's nose in gratitude. Santana winced at the contact. She opens her eyes to meet ocean blue. "Hey." She smiled as she reach to feel the blonde's forehead.

"Hey you." The eyes of the blonde remains locked on the Latina's.

Santana hums, "Your fever subsided. Feeling better?"

"Definitely better with you taking care of me."

Santana stares at Brittany, trying to process her words. "So you're implying I should be a doctor?"

Brittany laughs and breaks eye contact to look up at the ceiling. "Dork."

"For calling me a dork, your punishment is to finish this bottle of water." Santana grabs a bottle that is on the table and waves it at the blonde.

"Don't wanna."

"It's not a question."

"Nope."

Santana crawls on top of Brittany, using both hands to support herself on each side. She stares into the ocean blue eyes of Brittany, "Brittany S. Pierce."

Blood gushes up Brittany's face. Her face heats up and her cheeks pinks. She gulped.

Achieving her aim to scare_(not really)_ and threaten Brittany, she rolls off to the side. She waves the bottle in front of Brittany again. This time, the blonde grabbed the bottle and gulped down the content. Santana smirked and saunters out of the room. Feeling embarrassed, Brittany pulls up the blanket and covers her face.

After taking a moment to collect herself, Brittany peek from the blanket to check the time. 7PM. She throws off the blanket and runs after Santana.

* * *

"How's B?" Quinn asks the approaching Latina.

"Better. Almost recovered."

Santana takes a look around the dining room. The members were all too busy indulging in the spread prepared to even notice the Latina. "Did they even realize my disappearance?" Santana clutches her chest and feign to be hurt.

Rebecca laughs and joins in on the conversation. "They actually did. And Puckerman panicked. But Quinn told them what happened."

Rebecca was seated beside Quinn and they actually managed to have a proper conversation together. Santana looks a Quinn and quirks an eyebrow. Before she could even say anything else, someone crashes onto her and hugs her from behind. Propping her head on the Latina's shoulder, Brittany greets Quinn and surveys the dining table. "Long time no see, Q! And I'm so going to eat everything. Porridge sucks."

Santana turns her head to face Brittany, faces merely inches apart. "You do know I'm not going to allow that, don't you?"

"But Saaaaaaaan..." Brittany whines.

"No buts." The Latina remains firm with the recovering blonde. She knows that the blonde is recovering but she have to watch her food intake for a little while more.

Brittany pouts and releases the Latina. "No me gusta."

Quinn and Rebecca burst into laughter while Santana stares at Brittany in amusement. The members of New Directions look at the duo with questioning eyes. "Hey Brittany! You feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you! Can I have your food?"

"NO!" Quinn, Rebecca and Santana yells in unison, causing the club to holler in laughter.

* * *

_"Lay it all down. Got something to say. Lay it all down. Throw your doubt away. Do or die now. Step on to the plate. Blow the door wide open like up up and away!"_ The New Directions started a karaoke session in the lounge to spend the day.

Looking around, Santana realize that not all the members are around. Quinn and Brittany isn't around, Taka and Jessica aren't with Rebecca. Slowly rising to her feet, Santana slipped out of the lounge to find the three missing Cheerios.

"B?" Santana pops her head in her room only to be greeted by darkness. No sign of Brittany. Further down the corridors, Santana hears music coming out from the studio. It's soft, but it definitely is coming from the dance studio. Nobody uses the studio except Santana, so that only leaves one person. Brittany.

The music gets louder with each approaching step._ "Come here girl. Go ahead, be gone with it. Come to the back. Go ahead, be gone with it. VIP. Go ahead, be gone with it. Drinks on me. Go ahead, be gone with it. Let me see what you're torquing with. Go ahead, be gone with it." _The rhythmic beats pulsates through the entire dance studio. Engrossed in her dancing, Brittany didn't notice the Latina standing at the door. Leaning against the doorframe, Santana watches the dancer pop along go the music beats. She always thought Brittany was a great dancers but now, looking at her dance, the way her body reacts transcended her expectations. Captivated, the Latina stood there watching in awe.

_"Look at those hips. Go ahead, be gone with it. You make me smile. Go ahead, be gone with it. Go ahead, child. Go ahead, be gone with it. And get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it." _Letting the music guide her, Brittany lock and pops according to the beats. Being sick for the previous days made her crave for dance. Dancing is what makes her, her.

But having just recovered, fatigue soon sets in and Brittany pales from exertion. She powers through the song and pants heavily at the end of the song.

Slowly making her way in, Santana made her presence known. Brittany look up and smiled at the Latina. Perspiration trickles down the dancer's forehead. "You just recovered, you shouldn't push yourself that hard, you know?"

"Can't help it. I miss dancing and I'm fine. See?" To prove herself, Brittany steps back and did a cartwheel, but exhaustion sets in and she loses her footing.

The world spins as the dancer lose her balance. Expecting herself to fall flat on the ground, Brittany closes her eyes and braced herself for the impact. Instead, strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and stopped her fall midair. "See, you're still not in a very good condition to dance, like this."

Her eyelids flutter open to meet the Latina's brown eyes. She broke into a smile, "I guess I really overdid it, huh?"

Santana smiled as she helps the dancer stabilize herself. She releases her hold and grabbed a bottle from the table and pass it to the dancer who accepted it gratefully. She wipes her face as she walks over to take a seat against the wall. Patting the space beside her, she motioned the Latina to sit beside her.

Brittany sips on her water and her pale lips regains a little colour. As fatigue sets in, she rests her head on the shoulder of the Latina beside her. "You know, San, I haven't really thanked you for taking care of me when I was sick." The two of them look at each other, from the mirror reflection that lined the other side of the studio. Brittany smiled as she look at Santana, "So, thank you for being so awesome because nobody had ever been this caring towards me, except my mum."

"Best friends look out for each other." The Latina smiled at the mirror.

"And I'm really glad you're my best friend." The dancer closes her eyes as she talks.

The duo sat in comfortable silence until Santana realize that Brittany had dozed off. Smiling at the reflection of the dancer, Santana admired how she powered through the dance although she's physically worn out, having just recovered and from all the popping and lockings.

**_(Flashback) _**

_"San, do you have a dance studio?" Brittany asks atop Marc. _

_Santana looks up and quirks an eyebrow at the blonde. "Yeah, it's beside the instrument room." _

_Brittany claps her hand in glee, causing her to almost lose her balance atop Marc. She flails her arms around to stabilize herself, causing Santana to chuckle at her. _

_After she regained her balance, she smacks the Latina playfully on the shoulders. Santana scowled at the blonde and returns the favor by tugging on her ankle, causing Brittany to lose her balance again. "SAN!" _

**_(End of flashback) _**

Because of the blonde dancer, Santana didn't had much of a chance to rest. As her mind drift off into thoughts, her eyes droops and soon, she's drifting into a sleep with her head resting atop Brittany's.

* * *

"What do you think about them?"

"Who? S and B? They're adorkable."

"Adorkable?"

"Yeah. The two of them can be crazy cute at times and pure insane at times."

"Sounds like Taka and Jessica to me."

"Really?" Quinn raises an eyebrow at the senior Cheerio.

Previously in the lounge, Quinn was seated with Brittany and Santana. The two were silent for the whole time. Quinn guessed it was from the lack of sleep. She looked over at the brunette and caught her looking at her too. Taka and Jessica were playing games with a beer bottle in between them. Rebecca looked at the door and jerked her head towards it. Quinn understood the request and heads for the door.

"Yes! They're like really fun to be around but some times they do crazy things like mixing the Gatorade's flavours together and dare each other to drink it." Rebecca recalls, "I lost the bet once and the mixed Gatorade tastes like, ugh." Her face contorts in memory of the unpleasant experience.

Quinn laughs, "Not so different from B. She always have the weirdest taste for food and drinks. She once mixed several types of soft drinks together and offered it to me. But I must say she knows her mixes. It was good."

"Why are people in the Cheerios so weird?"

"Are you talking about yourself?"

"No, and you're included."

Quinn clutch her chest in feigned hurt expression, earning a playful shove from Rebecca.

"But you know, when you're in an odd number group, there's bound to be someone that's going to be or feel left out."

"I know that feeling but B and S always include me, making sure I'm not left out. But I always feel like I'm intruding on the two."

Between the two Cheerios, their little secret exchange was unknown to the others. Both of them felt left out. It takes one to know. "But you know, I think the both of us will make a great team. I apologize for what happened during the trust fall. I was being a bitch."

"I'm glad you know that, but I wasn't all that pleasant as well."

"So let's call it quits?"

"Let's. And who knows, we might be the next dynamic duo." The blonde held her fist up.

"We will." The brunette brings her fist up and fist bump the blonde.

* * *

**Songs : Glee - Light Up The World , Justin Timberlake - Sexy Back **


	11. A blast from the past (Short flashback)

_"What's your name?"_

_"Santana Lopez."_

_"That's a really pretty name. How are you?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Hm.. Do you like school?"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_Santana kept quiet. The topic was sensitive and she's not sure if she's willing to talk about it with a stranger, especially after what happened to her father. The only person she talked to about the bullying was her father. Now that her father got into an accident because of her, she closed herself off from the world._

_"It's okay.. everything that you says, remains in this room. I won't tell your mother about it."_

_"Bullies."_

_"Bullies?"_

_"They call me plastic because Papi is a plastic surgeon."_

_"How long have it been going on?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Don't worry. It's safe with me." Doctor Franklin offered a gentle smile to the emotionless Latina who made no attempt to return the smile. _

_Their conversation continued with one word replies from the Latina and a string of questions from the Doctor. Stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her, Doctor Franklin turns to the nervous Mrs Lopez who had been waiting outside the room for an hour._

_"Mrs Lopez, your daughter seems to have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Chances are she already have it before the accident with your husband."_

_"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"_

_The Doctor nodded. "People who have PTSD usually experienced several forms of trauma. From your daughter's case, the accident worsened it."_

_"You mean..?"_

_"Bullying."_

_"She never told me about it before."_

_"They're usually closed off to people. Does she have recurring nightmares?"_

_Maribel thought about it for awhile, "Yes, some times she'll end up shouting for her father."_

_"The ties between the both of them are close, I presume?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'll prescribe some Nefazodone for her. It'll help her sleep better. But for her to speak up or to open up to anybody, it'll take some time. You can either try to coax her into talking or bring her back for a few more sessions."_

_"Thank you, doctor."_

_"Don't be too hard on her. It'll take time and a lot of patience." The doctor smiled at the haggard looking Latina. "And take care of yourself too, Mrs Lopez. I know it's hard for you."_

* * *

_Hearing muffled sobs as she passes by the corridor, Santana peeks into the room to find her mother sitting on the bed holding a framed photo of the family - Santana, Maribel and Tony. The young Latina know that she isn't helping her mother cope with the accident. As much as she wanted to step into the room to comfort her mother, she couldn't. Everything happened too quickly. Numbed and crestfallen, she quietly closed the door. She have to pull herself together. It's not fair that her mother have to take on all the burden when she herself is trying hard to stay strong for her daughter._

_The young Latina returned to the room and took out a piece of paper and a marker. _

_Later, she slipped the piece of paper into her mother's room through the hole between the door and the floor._

_Noticing movements near the door, Maribel wipes away the tears and walks over to the door. She picks up the piece of paper and smiled. "Stay strong, Mami. I love you."_

* * *

**Sorry. Got stuck at Chapter 11 so here's a short blast from the past. Any suggestions? Because in Chapter 11, our Brittana got into a mess. And our Quinn-Reb pair is going quite well. But it seemed really choppy. I got a really bad block and I can't think of anything. Suggestions greatly appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry if this chapter seemed really off but because it's the summer vacation, some may opt to work, right? Somehow this is more of an 'arc' from the story. Drama is necessary and these few days aren't really that smooth sailing for me. Shit happens and I'm really irritated most of the times. I know this chapter is really choppy but please bear with me. My head is really empty nowadays. All the talk of the 'spoilers' given is really giving me a headache and RM isn't helping by tweeting the one telling us not to give up hope on the pairs. Tumblr is a mess now. Geez.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Cyan55 - Thank you :) **

**edilsdnal - I thought about that but it'll probably happen in the later chapters. Quibecca is easier to write nowadays so I think I'll add in quite a bit of quibecca here and there. Brittana wise.. let's just read on. :) Thank you for your suggestions as always!**

**Guest(chapter 11) - Really? Leaning in and kissing Santana? Probably -does the little wave Santana did during the have you ever interview- **

**Guest1(chapter 10) - Okay I'm not really sure if the guests are the same so I'll assume you both are different people and thank you :)**

**Guest2(chapter 10) - The previous short chapter gave an insight. Hopefully it's cleared up now!**

**Ryoko05 - Aye aye sir!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_"It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time!"_ Brittany shot up from her bed. She reach across for her phone and turn off the alarm. A note flashes on her phone screen. 'First day at work, report at 9AM'. Summer vacation isn't all fun and relaxation for this particular blonde. The squabble between the few blondes in the family isn't making her life simple.

It started off with Susan commenting on Brittany's elder sister's lackadaisical lifestyle, leading to her dragging Brittany down the water. Everybody knows Brittany isn't the sit-and-study kind of student, therefore resulting in her average GPA. But a particular comment made by her sister stirred anger in the bubbly dancer - "all she does is go out with her loser singing bunch of friend, and her GPA isn't even near mine. She isn't even contributing to the family at all."

The words stung. Although Susan chided her sister and reassured Brittany that she was perfectly fine the way she is, Brittany set her mind on getting herself a part-time job during the summer vacation. She is not going to laze around and give her sister another reason to find fault with her.

Since Kurt took the summer vacation off to spend it with his boyfriend, Blaine, Brittany offered to fill his spot until summer vacation ends. To be honest, she was pretty hyped to be working in the Lima Beans. That place is a favourite with the teenagers.

With the afternoon crowd buzzing in and out, Brittany hardly have time to take a breather.

"One grande Caffè Mocha, thank you." Upon the familiar sound of the voice, Brittany's head shot up. The Latina was too engrossed in whatever is on the screen of her phone to even look up at the barista.

"Penny, can you take over the cashier for a while? I'll take over the drinks." The blonde swapped with her colleague.

The bittersweet flavor of the drink wafts around Brittany as she prepares the order of the Latina. With precision and extra effort, she carefully top the drink off with whipped cream. She settles the drink on the counter for Santana to take. Without looking up, the Latina uttered a thanks and took a sip of the drink.

She stopped halfway out of the door when she finally noticed how her name was written on the cup, 'HEROINE LOPEZ'. Releasing the hold on the door's handle, she stepped away from the door and turned to face the counter, her eyes locked on the blonde eyed barista. Santana raises her cup and gave a nod of thank before turning again to leave. Disappointment was prominent. The shoulders of Brittany dropped and the sparkle in her eyes dulled. She was expecting the Latina to return to talk to her.

"Pierce!" Penny nudged Brittany on the side, causing Brittany to jump. She muttered a quick sorry before proceeding to prepare the next order.

It was her first day at work but Brittany had made a reputation for herself as the 'bubbly blonde barista'. Teenage boys flocked in line as their friends started tweeting pictures of the blonde. One after another, more teenagers started to enter the coffee-house.

"Quite a reputation you got there." Brittany look up from the coffee machine and a smile spread across her face. "Puck!" The barista leaned over the counter and gave the Jew a hug.

"Do Tana know you're here?" Puck asked the blonde. Puck started calling Santana, Tana because its shorter and it's something that symbolizes their 'brother-sister' friendship, with Puck being the elder brother, giving Santana a shorter name. Brittany nodded, avoiding eye contact with Puck to try and hide her disappointment. She finishes the final touch to the drinks that he ordered for his company of football players and passes it to Puck.

Boys were trying to hit on Brittany while she worked and Puck isn't one to stand by and do nothing. He walked up to the counter and motioned for Brittany to lean closer. "I'm just trying to make them back off because I don't like how they're behaving like puppies." He finishes with a smirk and a glare at the queue of boys before walking back to his table to rejoin the others.

The barista giggled at the words of the Jew. The interaction between the two seemed to have dulled the interest the line of boys have previously. However, there are some that seemed unfazed.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Penny!" Brittany called out to her colleague as she steps out into the streets. Stopping at the front door, she took a deep breath I the crisp night air. **'Thanks for the drink. It was better than the previous times I ordered it. :) -Santana.'** The blonde beamed at the message that is on her phone screen. She tapped a quick reply before slipping the phone into her jeans pocket.

It took the blonde thirty minutes travel to the Lima Beans in the morning. Brittany checks the time on her phone, 10:30PM.

Sensing somebody lurking behind her, the blonde quickens her steps. The stalker behind her quickens his footstep as well. Having an ill feeling about this, Brittany took off into a full sprint.

A motorcycle drove past her and swerved between her and the creepy stalker, cutting off the stalker's chase. Brittany took the opportunity to run away.

After putting some distance between them, Brittany slows down to a walk to catch her breath. Then, that very same motorcycle that separated her from the stalker approaches her at a slow speed before coming to a halt beside her. The visor was hiding the driver's face from Brittany. She took in the appearance of the motorcyclist - cladded top to bottom in riding gear, with gloves included. Without a word, the driver offered a helmet to Brittany. Brittany's eyes darted to the helmet as she bites her lower lips, contemplating whether it's safe to take the offer or not. The blonde was still petrified from the previous incident.

Sensing the blonde's reluctance, the motorcyclist retracts her hand but the blonde suddenly reached forward to grab the helmet and slide it on her head. Since the motorcyclist saved her from the creepy stalker, there's no harm in a ride, right? It'll take her more than twenty minutes to walk home. Without giving it any more thoughts, Brittany hopped onto the motorcycle. Before she can even adjust herself on her seat, the motorcyclist twisted the handle, sending the vehicle spurring forward. The suddenly jerk in motion made Brittany wrap her arms around the motorcyclist for fear of falling off the motorcycle.

While her heart raced at the speed in which the motorcycle is traveling, the motorcycle maneuvered itself smoothly around the turns of the streets.

The motorcycle coming to a halt made Brittany snap out of her thoughts. She looked up and realized that they had arrived at her house. Removing the helmet from her head and holding it by her sides, Brittany shook her head to let her hair fall. She runs her hand through her hair as she passes the helmet back to the mysterious driver. "Uhm.. Thank you for sending me home and.." The blonde stuttered, "a-and the creeper."

After she finished her sentence, the motorcycle sped off without a word. The blonde stare at the retreating motorcycle in see. Somehow, it seemed like déjà vu to her. She shook her head to snap out of her thought and went into the house.

**San: Did you add something to my drink?**

She kicks off her shoes and collapse on her bed while giggling at the Latina's reply.

**B: No. Maybe. I don't know ;)**

**San: If I get a stomach upset later, you'll be the first to receive my medical bills.**

**B: :b you're more than capable to pay your own bills.**

**San: You caused it. Anyway you should sleep early. You had a long day at work.**

**B: Mmm maybe later.**

**San: Stop lazing on your bed and go and wash up.**

**B: How did you know I'm on my bed?**

**San: I can see you from my view. I'm on the clouds.**

**B: Very funny. Brb.**

**San: I can smell you from here.**

After a quick bathe and changing into her snugly pajamas, she unlocked her phone and her fingers hover over the call button.

"B?"

"Hey. Are you asleep?"

"No, not really."

"Mm."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really."

"Okaaaaay..." The Latina said, not sure what she should say.

"Why didn't you come back into the shop after you know it's me who prepared your drink?"

"I had to go for judo lessons."

"Oh.."

"Why? Missing me already?"

If people were to overhear their conversations, they would take it that the both of them are flirting but the blonde know that it's how the two communicate.

"Maybe.." The blonde said, a little more like a whisper. When she was being stalked, she had hoped that the Latina would appear and save her, like how she did previously in school. She didn't want Santana to worry so she didn't tell Santana anything.

"B.. You know you can always come over right?"

The blonde merely hummed and snuggle into her bed.

"It had been a long day for you. You should get some sleep."

"Nuh.. I wanna listen to you."

"Really, B? You have work tomorrow."

"Okay.."

"Okay..?"

"Mmm.."

"B?"

"Hmm"

"Okay, how about this. Maybe I'll just talk about my day and you listen."

The blonde hummed.

"Okay.. So today I after I left the Lima Beans with your really savory cup of coffee," Brittany smiled, "and the really sweet piece of note, I went for judo lessons. After that, I.." The Latina droned on about her day and Brittany had already dozed off by the time the Latina finished talking.

"B?" The Latina said, confirming that the blonde had fallen asleep. "Goodnight and please, stop luring all the stalkers." Santana hanged up.

* * *

Having being stalked once was enough. The next day, Brittany brought pepper spray, just in case the stalker decided to revisit her. People started swarming in the moment the blonde barista turn the sign over.

"Caffè Mocha, specially prepared by barista Pierce please, thank you." The blonde perk up at the voice and broke into a smile. She swapped with Penny and started preparing the beverage.

This time, however, instead of leaving with her coffee, Santana took a seat near the counter. Brittany kept her eyes on the Latina, as if the Latina will disappear the moment she look away.

"Pieeeerrrccceee.."

"Sorry! Coming!"

Taking the camera out of her camera bag, Santana delicately snapped a photo of the beverage she ordered, specially prepared by Brittany. She focused the camera on the handwritten note of the blonde barista.** 'You're not alone'.**

"Am I interrupting something?" Quinn says as she took a seat opposite Santana. The Latina looked up, with the camera still held to her face, adjusted the focus and snapped a photo of Quinn. Being so used to the Latina's quirks, Quinn rolled her eyes playfully at her.

"B is working here."

"Really?" Quinn turns to the counter and alas, true to the Latina's word, their friend is behind the counter serving with a smile. "I'll be right back."

When Quinn reaches the counter and began conversing with Brittany while Brittany prepares her drink, Santana raises the camera to eye level and snapped a photo of the two blondes.

"How are the both of you?" Quinn returns with her Earl Grey Latte.

Santana raises an eyebrow at Quinn. After taking a sip of drink, the blonde clarifies, "You, and B's advances."

"She called last night just to hear my voice..?"

"Daaw. That's so cute."

"And she was being chased by a stalker before that."

"How'd you know, she told you?"

"No.."

"You waited for her?"

"Not really. I was.." The Latina considers for awhile. Remembering the no secrets rule, she admitted. "I was driving around. Then I decided to take a turn for the Lima Beans and saw a guy chasing her."

"And..?"

"I swerved and separated the guy from B,"

"What did you do?"

"It was Artie."

Quinn's eyes bulged and leans forward, "What?!"

"Don't know. When I cut in he fled towards the other direction."

"Did you tell B about that?"

"No, she doesn't even know I'm the motorcyclist."

"Are you serious?"

"I didn't take off the crash helmet or spoke to her."

Quinn sighs, deciding to swerve the topic another way. "Do you feel anything for her?"

Caught by surprise, Santana choked on her mocha and started coughing. After her coughing died down, she look at Quinn to see that the girl is giving her one of her most serious glares. "Don't know."

"Seriously?"

"I'm afraid of falling." The Latina muttered.

"What?" Quinn didn't catch the last sentence Santana said. She opened her mouth to chide Santana but closed it when Santana side tracked, "How's Rebecca."

As if on cue, Rebecca appeared by their table, "Hey!"

The furious blush on Quinn's face went unnoticed by the senior cheerio, but not Santana. The blonde avoided eye contact with Rebecca. "Hey.."

Santana chuckled and stood up to engulfed the senior in a hug. Both blondes behind the counter and table glared at the Latina. Putting on her most innocent expression, Santana turns back to Quinn and shrugged.

"Why are you here?"

"To get coffee, silly. Why else would I be here?"

Quinn quickly turn her head away from Rebecca to hide the flush that resurfaced. The way Rebecca addressed her made her stomach feel unsettled. To fill the silence, Santana offered the senior to join them but was declined. "Nah, I have to get back to Taka and Jessica. Nice meeting you two here." Rebecca turns to Quinn and gave a gentle squeeze on her shoulder. "Bye, Quinn."

"B-bye."

After Rebecca is out of earshot, Santana mimicked Rebecca, "Bye, Quinn~" She said in a sing-song voice, making Quinn scowl at her. "You're fawning all over her."

"No I'm not!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Brittany took a seat beside Santana, placing the sandwich on the table.

"Quinn and Re-" Santana stopped when she sees Quinn mouthing "Mo-tor-cy-cle" which went unnoticed by Brittany. "Quinn and Rebel Wilson have really good voices." The Latina corrects herself, causing Quinn to smirk in victory.

"Oh. I agree. Quinn you should sing more."

"And some people should stop running away." Quinn looks at Santana.

"I agree." The two glared at each other until Brittany cleared her throat to interrupt their 'staring match'.

"I gotta go, judo." The Latina picked up her belongings, "Bye B, Q."

After Santana left the café, Quinn stood up and made her leave as well, "Bye B. Take care."

The barista smiled and sighs as Quinn exits the coffee-house. What was going on between the two of them?

* * *

**S: Hey Q, sorry for what happened earlier.**

**Q: I'm sorry too.**

**S: So.. All is good?**

**Q: Yep :) where are you? Fetching B?**

**S: Haha, not really. I'm buying some supper at the convenient store near Lima Beans.**

**Q: Deliver some to me.**

**S: Go get your own food.**

**Q: Pleeeaaase? :(**

**S: Fine, what do you want? I'll drop by after I drop B off.**

**Q: THANK YOU!** **Just grab me a sandwich.**

After paying for her items, Santana grabs the paper bag and started walking towards the direction of the Lima Bean. She parked her bike a distance away from the coffee-house so that the blonde won't know. Spotting the blonde from afar, Santana slides down the visor of the helmet.

Sensing somebody approaching her, Brittany reached into her bag to pull out the pepper spray she prepared. This time, she's not going to run. If that stalker wants to stalk her, she'll teach him a lesson. She perks her ears and listens to the approaching footsteps.

"TAKE THAT, YOU STALKER!" Brittany turns and sprays aimlessly at the approaching figure.

Taken aback, Santana raises her hands and steps back. Thankful for the visor, the spray splatters harmlessly across the plastic protector.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" The blonde apologized after realizing who the person was, the mysterious motorcyclist that saved her last night. She reach into her bag and grabbed a packet of tissue to wipe away the spray on the visor. "Why are you here?"

Santana gave the paper bag a shake to draw the barista's attention to the paper bag. The barista's mouth forms an 'o' as she wipes the visor. "I'm really sorry. I thought it was the stalker last night."

The Latina shook her head to assure Brittany that it's okay.

The duo walked in silence for a distance until the motorcycle came into view. Opening the trunk and putting the paper bag in it, Santana retrieved another helmet and held it for the blonde. This time, Brittany didn't hesitate to take the helmet. Sliding it on her head and sliding the visor down, Brittany stood in salute playfully. The shoulders of the Latina shook as she fought back the laughter trying to escape from her mouth. Her identity mustn't be revealed to the barista.

Flipping the switch and turning the key, the engine roared. With a twist of the grip, Santana drives off into the night.

Brittany's hands were wrapped around Santana's abdomens and she rests her helmet cladded head on the back of the Latina. Something about the mysterious motorcyclist reminded her of somebody. With fatigue clogging her mind, she can't piece the informations together.

When the vehicle stopped at the front of her house, Brittany didn't remove her arms immediately. She enjoyed the close proximity between her and her mysterious saviour. After a few minutes, she realized that she had overstepped the boundaries. She barely knew this mysterious motorcyclist but everything around this person screamed familiarity. She uttered a soft apology before releasing her hold and slide off the seat.

She blushed when she removes the helmet, knowing that the motorcyclist before her might think that she's weird. "Sorry about that.."

Santana leans towards Brittany, causing the motorcycle to tilt. Thinking that the motorcyclist is going to attack her, Brittany shut her eyes tight. Then, she felt a hand on her head, ruffling her hair before taking the helmet from her hand and sped off. Similarly to the prior night, Brittany watched the motorcycle drive off into the distant.

* * *

After that fateful incident, almost every night ended with the barista talking about her day and Santana nodding or chuckling silently in reply. The simple-minded Brittany never delved much into who exactly is behind that visor.

"Hey," Brittany greets Santana who was waiting for her near The Lima Beans. "Can we go somewhere else before you send me home?"

Santana nodded and handed her the spare helmet. Directions were given to her by Brittany. When she was told to stop, Santana realized that they were at the park, where she tried to cheer Brittany up when she broke up with Artie. Brittany removed her helmet and place it on the motorcycle seat.

"You know, there's this somebody, a friend of mine, that tried to cheer me up when I broke up with my ex boyfriend.." She said as she walks towards the swings. Her fingers run down the metal chain that supports the seat. "She was always there for me, since the first day of school. Nobody had ever stuck up or me before or did anything for me. I'm not that clever as the rest of the student population. But she would stand up for me when somebody was to say that I'm stupid."

Brittany was actually talking about Santana, to Santana, only that she doesn't know. The blonde took a seat on the swing and started swinging gently. Santana followed suit and continued listening to her. "And there's this other friend of mine, named Quinn. She is my best friend as well. Actually, the three of us formed the unholy trinity, something that the student population named us. It's funny actually. How are we unholy? We're awesome."

"I'll let you in on a secret. I like Santana, the friend that comforted me. She's caring, protective and pretty hot." The blonde turns to look at the reaction of the motorcyclist who merely nodded. "You don't think it's weird? Me, liking a girl?" The question received a shake of her head.

"The two of us are really close, considering that we're in glee club and the Cheerios. But these few days, I realized that Quinn and Santana seemed to be hiding something from me." The sand below Brittany gathers at two spots as she digs her feet into the sandpit. "And I feel really left out. I just hoped that they're not hiding anything from me."

When Brittany looks at her watch as realized how late it was, she jumps up and started apologizing to the girl seated on the swing beside her, "oh my god it's so late already, I'm sorry for taking up your time!"

Hearing the confession of Brittany tugged on Santana's heart-strings. The strongest of all, guilt. Here Brittany was confessing to someone about her, yet she thinks that is a random saviour but it's actually the person she's talking about herself.

When Brittany hurried past her to get to the motorcycle, Santana grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm the one that should be so-" Brittany's eyes widen and turns to the motorcyclist. The voice was one that she'll recognize even if she's in a club that is blasting music on the full volume.

Santana removed her helmet and locked gaze with Brittany.

"So you're the mystery saviour of mine." Brittany forced a laughter, "no wonder you know where I lived."

The eyes of the blonde brimmed with tears. "And here I am, confessing to you, about you!" Brittany steps away from Santana. "Is this some kind of sick joke to you? Because it ain't funny!"

"B.." Santana reaches for Brittany wrist.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Brittany pulls away from Santana and turned on her heels to run away, leaving the Latina rooted on her spot.

The guilt ridden Latina watched the blonde disappear from sight. "I.."

* * *

**For those who are interested, the peanut butter jelly time is really peanut butter jelly time (as in the name of the song) you can try youtubing it.**

**And.. Suggestions are greatly appreciated, as usual.**


	13. Chapter 12

**HikariKou - Thank you :)**

**PandaQueen - Thank you :)**

**Cyan55 - Santana is STRRRRRRRONGER~**

**Ryoko05 - A bit of angst Brittany there? Haha!**

**Guest 1 - Here you go~ Artie revealed! And thank you for the support :)**

**edilsdnal - I'm thankful and sorry for confusing you :l Maybe she just might? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Santana looks out of the window and sighs. It wasn't like she planned on deceiving Brittany. Everything she did was just to protect her. It is something more? She was definitely protective towards Brittany but it was easily overlooked as Santana being a protective friend as a whole. The previous time she went all rampage on the jocks because they were hurting Puck. She pulls her knee closer to her as she leans against the windowsill. There is this ill feeling brewing inside her. Why was Artie chasing her the other day? And why did he ran away the moment she swerved between the two of them? She glances over at the wall clock - 10:05PM. Brittany probably doesn't want to see her, and she don't really know how to break the tension between them. She bites her lower lips and took her phone out of her pocket.

* * *

The day went ridiculously slow for Brittany. People kept swarming in for coffee and some just to idle around while trying to hit on the blonde barista who plastered a smile on for the sake of her job. It wasn't like she intended to draw so much attention when she started work. Her mind reeled back to the incident last night. She hissed when her finger touched the hot surface of the heated metal.

When her shift finally ended, she made no attempt to linger longer than she should.

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Hey," the blonde chirped. "Sorry! I was held back by the boss." The sky rumbles, signalling the impending storm with a gust of wind._

_Santana smiled behind the visor, hidden, and shook her head. The mist forms each time the blonde talk was enough to gauge the weather. Noticing that Brittany was only wearing a cotton t-shirt, Santana unlocked her trunk and offered her a jacket._

_"Thanks," the barista took it gratefully, "I'm freezing. How'd you have a spare jacket when you are already wearing one?"_

_The Latina shrugged as she waits for the blonde to put on the jacket before handing her the helmet._

_"You know, you're really cool but when you're standing, you're a little shorter than me, making you look really cute." Brittany pats Santana's helmet mockingly. With that, Santana tilts her head back and brought it forward to crash with Brittany's helmet, causing her to stumble backwards but Santana caught her by the wrist._

_"Woah, really?" Brittany held her hand out and press against the helmet, putting distance between the two of them. "Real mature."_

_This situation is a disadvantage to Santana. Her being smaller sized isn't helping and her arms aren't typically long either. She tried to reach out for Brittany but was held at arm's length by Brittany. The blonde snickered at the Latina's attempts._

_Finally giving up, Santana huffed and turns to walk away. "Aw, come on. Don't get angry?" Brittany grabs Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers. "If you continue walking, your bike will be abandoned here."_

**_(End of flashback)_**

As she continues her walk down the streets, the feeling of being followed pricked her skin. The deserted streets of Lima isn't helping her shake off the creeper. It was practically just her, and the creeper.

* * *

**S: Hey, are you free?**

**P: Yeah, why?**

**S: Do me a favour?**

**P: ?**

**S: Go to the Lima Beans at 10:30pm. B normally knock off during that time. Just help me check on her? Make sure nothing happens to her.**

**P: Sure. Why aren't you going? Did something happen?**

**S: Nothing, don't worry. I have something on tonight.**

**P: Oh. Alright.**

**S: Thanks, I owe you one.**

**P: One box of Hawaiian pizza with extra cheese thank you.**

**S: Funny. Thanks :)**

* * *

A hand covers her mouth and another grabs her by the waist, pulling her into a deserted alley. Overpowered, her attempts in struggling to break free were futile. She was then gagged and pinned against the wall. Under the moon light, Brittany caught a glimpse of the embroidery of the hat that person was wearing, 'WMHS'.

Kisses were forced on Brittany and his hands explored Brittany. The pleas of Brittany went unheard due to her being gagged. Tears streamed down her face while she struggled against the man.

* * *

"Where are youuuuuuu," Puck whispered to himself as he walks along the streets. He passed Lima Bean and was wondering around aimlessly trying to locate Brittany.

The sound of linen being ripped caught his attention. Slowing his pace down, he turns his head to peer into the dark alley. The buildings blocked out most of the available light sources. Thinking that he imagined it, he turns and started walking away. "Keep quiet!"

Puck's ear twitched. He did hear something. Back stepping, he looked into the alley again. This time, he caught movements. He crouched low and made his way slowly into the alley.

"HEY!" The Jew started running towards the two figures.

"Fuck!" The guy wearing the hat muttered before taking off in the other direction.

Puck stopped going after that guy when he heard sobs. He turns to find a girl slunk against the wall of the alley. He knelt down beside the girl to take a closer look. "HOLY SHIT, BRITTANY!"

He fumbled with his jacket's zipper before getting it off to throw it over Brittany. Her shirt got ripped by the guy and left her exposed. Puck tapped a quick message before turning his attention back to Brittany. "Shit, shit. Sorry I forgot." He grabs the piece of cloth from Brittany's mouth. "It's okay. It's okay now." He tried to reach over to her but got pushed away "STAY AWAY FROM ME."

The flustered Jew reached over and hugged her and held her tight as she struggled and scream. "It's me Puck! Puck! Noah. Puckerman!"

After a while, the struggling stopped. The blonde broke down in his arms. "It's okay. It's okay." He cooed while he rubs his hand up and down on the blonde's back in an attempt to calm her down.

"San.."

**Q: WHICH**

**P: THE THIRD ONE FROM LIMA BEANS**

**P:NO NO BACK TRACK**

Quinn rushes through the narrow lane to where Puck is holding Brittany. "B, it's me. Quinn."

Puck releases Brittany to pass her to Quinn. "Come on, let's get you home."

When they got on their feet, Quinn leans towards Puck, "did she say anything?"

"She only said San..?" Quinn raises an eyebrow at Puck.

"No, no!" He trips on a rock and stumbled a few feet. "Not the person that tried to rape her. She only said San when I was holding her."

With that said, Quinn throws her key at Puck. "You drive. My house."

The Jew went ahead to start the car. "It's alright, B. You're safe now." Quinn continues to assure Brittany throughout the whole journey.

* * *

**P: Quinn house. Brittany.. got raped?**

**S: ..**

**P: ?**

**P: Hello?**

**P: Santana?**

The night air bats against her skin. Every turn she took was a gamble with luck. At the speed she's going, the slightest mistake would send her flying. Pressing down on the brakes, the motorcycle screeched to a halt in front of Quinn's house.

The door flung open and all eyes turned to the disheveled Latina. Brittany was curled up on the bed with Quinn beside her and Puck standing dumbly at the side.

The Latina merely stood at the door and took a long look at the petrified blonde. Her fingers tighten itself around the handle of the door. Blood drained from her face and her knuckles whitened. It was as if she can hear the blood rushing to her head. Taking in a deep breath, she took a last glance at Brittany before turning on her heels and stormed off.

"Puck! Stop standing there! Go after her!"

Puck snapped into action and rushes after the Latina. When he got out of the door, the Latina had already started her motorcycle and was pulling down the visor. "TANA! WAIT!" His words echoed as the motorcycle took off.

With Quinn's keys still in his hands, he stumbled inside the vehicle and took off after the Latina.

Thoughts ran wild in the Latina's mind. Throwing her helmet off, she stepped onto the porch and slammed her hand against the door. The moment the door swung open, her body reacted and lunged at the jock. She cocks back her fist and threw a left at Artie. The familiar crunch was heard as he stumbled backwards, blood ooze out of his nostrils. Before Santana have the chance to do further damage to the jock before her, Puck pulls her back by the waist.

Seizing the opportunity, Artie stood up and threw a punch across the Latina's face. Puck's eyes widened and he released the suddenly stilled Latina. He reached forward and grabbed Artie by his hair and slammed his head against the wall. Blood squirt out from the smaller sized jock's forehead.

Satisfied with the damage done, he grabbed Santana's hand and led her out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"What the fuck.." Artie groaned as blood trickles down from his forehead and nose.

"I'll meet you back." Santana wriggles her wrist out of Puck's grasps and picked up her helmet.

Feeling as emotionally drained, he didn't have the energy to argue with the Latina. He got into the car and heads back to Quinn's house.

* * *

When the duo returned, the two blondes are still in the same position. Quinn sighs and shook her head at the two that just returned. Feeling the emotions bubbling up, Santana excused herself from the room. Quinn got up to follow Santana. The Latina stood in the middle of the living room to calm herself down. When she opened her eyes, Quinn was holding a bottle in her face. "Your mum gave it to me last time."

The Latina offered a tight-lipped smile and took the bottle. She popped two into her mouth and threw her head back to swallow the medicine. "Go talk to her. She won't talk to me." Santana nodded and passed the bottle of medicine back to Quinn before heading back up.

Upon her return, Puck stepped out of the room and closed it behind him. Santana stood in the room, staring at the blonde, unsure of what to do. She took a deep breath and stepped closer, taking a seat on the bed.

"B.." The blonde shrieked and recoiled upon skin contact. "B.. It's me. Santana." The Latina coaxed.

"San..?" Brittany finally lifted her head a little to look at Santana. Her bright eyes now several shades darker. Santana smiled and brushes a few strands of hair away from Brittany's face and tucks her hair behind her ear, "yeah, me."

Brittany broke into tears, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The Latina's heart clenched at the sight of the broken blonde before her.

Instinctively, she reaches forward and hugged the blonde. "No, I'm sorry. I should have went to fetch you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shhhh. I'm sorry too."

"I'm sorry.."

Knowing that she cannot out say Brittany in this situation, she opted to keep quiet and just hold her there. Santana shifted her position so that she's behind Brittany, with her legs spread so that Brittany is in the middle. Her arms draped around Brittany's waist, pulling her close. Brittany closes her eyes, sinking into the warmth brought by the Latina.

_"Close your tired eyes, relax and then, Count from 1 to 10 and open them. All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down. But not this time. __Way up in the air, you're finally free. And you can stay up there right next to me. All this gravity will try to pull you down. But not this time._" The voice of Santana soothed Brittany. She uncurled herself and relaxed. _"When the sun goes down and the lights burn out, then it's time for you to shine. Brighter than a shooting star. So shine no matter where you are"_

"Thank you." Brittany tightens her grip on the Latina's arms, afraid that she'll leave the moment she closes her eyes. _"Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light_. _'Cause it's time for you to shine. __Brighter than a shooting star. __So shine no matter where you are tonight."_

* * *

"Quinn! How's Brittany?" Susan asked the moment Quinn opened the door. Quinn called up Susan in the morning to notify her of the situation. When Susan tried to enter the room Brittany is in, Quinn held her back and shook her head. The last time she checked, Santana was cuddling with Brittany, spooning her. It was rather cute but given the circumstances, Quinn settled for giving them their privacy. Meeting the eyes of Quinn, Susan retracts her hand from the handle.

Puck looks over from the couch and squints at the two figures talking. "Morning Mrs Pierce." His mumbling gained the attention of Susan and Quinn. Susan smiled and offered to prepare breakfast for them.

"Good morning to you to, Mr Puckerman." Quinn mocked Puck.

"Good morning, Ms Fabray.."

Puck crashed on Quinn's couch for the night, worrying about the girls. He groaned when he rotates his neck, obviously sore from sleeping on the couch.

The doorbell rang and Quinn went to open it. She was greeted by a hug from Rebecca. Puck watched the interaction between the two girls from the couch. Quinn smiled and took the bag of items from Rebecca. When she turned, her eyes met Puck's. The Jew raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hey,"

"Hi." Puck shuffles from the couch, feeling awkward because he have never spoken to the senior cheerio before.

"Nice place huh." Rebecca surveys the house.

"Yeah.. Your first time here?"

"Not really. I mean.." Rebecca stumbled over her words, blushing.

"It's okay, I get it." Puck winked playfully at Rebecca. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to brush up." He got up from the couch and dragged his feet towards the restroom. "QUINN! Where's the spare toothbrush?!"

* * *

When Santana opened her eyes, she found blue eyes staring at her. Her eyes widened in realization. The two girls held each other's gaze for a few minutes before Santana managed to choke out a "good morning."

Santana's eyes snapped shut when Brittany leans forward. Her forehead burned in contact from Brittany's lips. "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

The Latina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and slowly opened her eyes. She tilts her head back and crashed into Brittany's forehead lightly. Brittany giggled at her actions and closed her eyes as she rests her forehead on Santana's. "I'm sorry for lashing at you when it's not your fault."

"I'm glad you're safe."

Brittany tensed at the memories of yesterday. Feeling Brittany stiffen, Santana rubs Brittany's arms. "I'm sorry."

A knock on the door interrupted the duo. "Breakfast is ready, if you're awake, that is."

The Latina shuffles off the bed and offers her hands to Brittany. The duo headed out of the room. "Mom!" Brittany drops Santana's hand and rushes down to greet her mother. Everyone in the room - Quinn, Puck and Rebecca, eyed the dancer curiously. She was acting as if nothing happened, completely forgotten about what happened last night. When eyes turned to Santana, she shrugged. The Latina herself was puzzled. They settled with Brittany being her usual cheerful self. But the eyes of hers never shone as brightly as it did previously.

While Susan fussed over her daughter, Brittany acted as if nothing happened and assured her that she's alright. Santana narrows her eyes at Brittany. Something is off. The Latina herself experienced emotional trauma before and this isn't normal to her although it's a different kind of trauma. No matter how strong the person is, once it happens and they snap, something is bound to happen. She bites her inner cheek to keep herself from showing the frown.

* * *

**Song: Owl City - Shooting Star**

**I know the story so far is occurring during the vacation but I'm going to fast forward to school reopening. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the reupload! I realized I missed a lot of things out in this chapter and I took it down to add in some pieces that were missing previously!**

**Guest 1 - Aww I'm sorry! Don't worry it's nothing extreme.**

**HikariKou - Puckerman to save the day!**

**edilsdnal - Thank you, as always! :D**

* * *

"B, are you read-" Santana's face scrunches in disgust when the smell hit her. Lord Tubbington was lying on the bed, wearing a leather jacket for cats(if that's even possible), and a mini aviator rests on his snout.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Brittany walks pasts Santana and the Latina caught a whiff of cigar. She grabbed Brittany's hand and brought it up to her nose. Brittany eyed the Latina but made no attempt to retrieve her hand. After confirming her suspicions, Santana released her hand and gave Brittany a look. "Lord Tubbington joined a gang."

As if that was the full explanation, Brittany turned to head downstairs. The summer vacation is almost over and _this_ isn't helping.

After bidding goodbye to Susan, the duo headed out where Santana's BMW K 1300 S awaits. She took the spare helmet and put it on for Brittany before she put on her own. Before she can reach for her own, a pair of hands reached out and grabbed it. The helmet was then slide on top her head. Brittany's head duck down to adjust Santana's helmet strap before patting on the helmet. Santana looks away bashfully and uttered a shy "thank you,".

This was their little secret. Brittany found comfort when she's riding with Santana, as if the motorcycle provided a safety barrier around them.

The blonde sighs when they reached the Lopez's. The Glee Club organized a Glee Day Out. Summer out, school in. They wanted to take this chance to catch up on their vacation adventures and also, bond together.

Everyone was gathered at the lounge waiting for the duo. "Finally!" Quinn remarked loudly when the duo entered the lounge. Puck was the first to stand up and greet the two girls.

* * *

The members all rush out of the bus before it even came to a complete halt.

"LAST ONE ON THE BEACH PREPARES LUNCH!" Puck yells at the members.

Everyone scrambled to get ahead, not wanting to be the last.

Joe, Santana's bus driver smiled at the ecstatic bunch, "such energy.."

As they race across the beach, Quinn noticed that Rebecca wasn't running along with them, but was strolling behind, smiling at them.

"You want to prepare lunch?"

Rebecca turns her head to face Quinn, who slowed down to walk with her. Then, her lips slowly tugs up as a playful glint skates across her eyes. Before Quinn could even react, Rebecca was sprinting forward to catch up with the other members, leaving Quinn behind. "NOT FAIR!"

Being the last to reach, Quinn was assigned to prepare lunch. She pouts, trying to shrink away the responsibility. Turning to Rebecca, she scowled and bared her teeth at the senior, "You cheater."

The senior Cheerio stuck out her tongue in mischief and turns to join Taka and Jessica.

"Something going on?" Santana playfully nudge Quinn on the side.

"Absolutely not!" The flustered blonde replied before rushing off to the shade where the faster members settled down on.

Santana raise an eyebrow and chuckled to herself. "Definitely something's up."

With the mat laid out, the belongings of the club were strewn on the mat, with the exception of the few guitars the guys bought, as they place them carefully by the sides. Taking off their clothes and outerwear, they made a mad dash for the welcoming waters.

"HUMAN CANNON BALL!"

Puck yelled and did a flip before landing in the sea. Sam and Finn exchanged knowing looks and they did a cartwheel before plunging into the sea. Not wanting to lose to the guys in their masculine performance, the Cheerios put up their own little performance. Under this circumstance, the Cheerios were thankful for the tough routines Coach Sylvester made them run because they attracted a small crowd, watching their little performance.

_"Oh baby baby. Oh baby baby. Oh baby baby. Oh baby baby,"_ the nearby DJ blasted. The members all huddled up and burst into an impromptu performance. The one thing the members learnt from Glee Club is the ability to break into an impromptu performance whenever there's music. When there's music, there's performers.

_"How was I supposed to know, that somethin' wasn't right here. Oh baby baby. I shouldn't have let you go. And now you're right out of sight yeah."_ Mike, Brittany, Beca and Jesse stepped forth with their power moves as the spotlight is casted on them. The remaining members danced as background and sang along.

_"Show me, how you want it to be. Tell me baby, 'Cause I need to know now. Oh because.."_ Santana and Quinn walks up to dance beside Brittany, the senior trio stood forward to 'steal' the limelight from Beca, who gladly stepped back. The six Cheerios took the front. _"My loneliness, is killing me (and I) I must confess. I still believe (still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time!"_

The crowd that gathered around the New Directions cheers and claps at the end of the performance. To end it all, Brittany winked at the applauding crowd. Among all the giggling and pats on the shoulders, a guy approaches Brittany. "Hi, my name's Cameron."

With blonde hair and blue eyes similar to Brittany, he's heavily built with a wave of gentlemanly politeness. He offers his hand to Brittany. Brittany smiled and took his hand, "Brittany."

"Are you guys going to be here until night? Because my friends planned a bonfire later in the evening." Brittany turns to ask about their opinions but was cut by Puck and Finn.

"BONFIRE!" Puck and Finn yells as they overheard the conversation.

Brittany giggled and turns back to Cameron, "I guess that meant yes."

"Then I'll see you girls, I mean, all of you tonight. Catch you later!" He winked at Brittany and rushes off to catch up with his friends.

Before Brittany can even react, Puck and Finn ran over and grabbed Brittany by the hands and legs. "1.. 2.. 3!" The duo threw the screaming blonde into the sea.

* * *

"How's PB and J?"

"It's your fault." Quinn throws a slice of bread at Rebecca.

"Hey! Don't waste food!" The senior caught the bread and took the spreading knife from Quinn and spread peanut butter on the piece of bread. "You're too gullible."

Quinn contemplates on whether to throw another piece of bread. Taking the slice of bread, she narrows her eyes at Rebecca before snatching back the spreading knife. The senior Cheerio laughs as she took a bite of her bread. Quinn made herself a piece of PB and J bread as well. The other members are too engrossed to even realize it is lunch time.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" The question caught the senior by surprise. She stops chewing and think about the question for a while before resuming her chewing, "yeah."

Quinn smiles and took a bite of her sandwich. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the other members fool around.

Puck grabs Santana by the leg and hoist her over his shoulders. The Latina squirm and struggled but still ends up getting thrown into the sea by the Jew. Finn chased Rachel while Mike splashed water at Tina. Brittany managed to remain footed but is struggling against Sam's hold. Taka and Jessica were talking to some other guys, probably part of Cameron's group.

"Why aren't you with them?" Quinn finally broke the silence.

"Since you're gullible enough to fall for my trick and ended up being the one to serve lunch, I decided that I shall be nice and help you out."

Quinn laughs and look at Rebecca, "Really? You're being this nice?"

The senior Cheerio shove Quinn playfully, "I'm not always a bitch, you know."

"Revert back, you're spooking me out right now."

"You're one to talk."

"Looks like we both softened because of those few dorks."

"Maybe.." The duo held each other's gaze for a minute too long. Quinn tore her eyes away and Rebecca cleared her throat.

"Make yourself useful, stop staring at the bread. You'll burn a hole with your killer stare." Quinn passes Rebecca another spreading knife.

* * *

"Hey"

The Latina look up and the first thing she noticed was the purple highlights on the guy's hair. He was wearing aviators and that made him look even more of an anime character. "Hey."

"I saw the performance your group did just now. It was awesome."

"Really? Thank you," the Latina blushed, not getting used to compliments from strangers.

"I'm TK."

"TK?"

"Oh. Initial for Taylor Kyle. They said my name is too long so they shortened it to TK "

"Sounds pretty cool." Santana smiles. "Santana. Santana Lopez."

"Now that I know your name, Ms Lopez," TK bowed slightly and offered his hand. "May I have the honour of a dance during the bonfire?"

Santana mouth hung open in amazement before she close it and slides her tongue across her lips. Since they're already here to let loose, why not. She took TK's hand and smiled. The two of them walked along the beach for a while hand in hand, engaged in light conversations.

Unlike the impression Santana had on most jocks, TK was actually a really nice guy. His calm demeanor and great sense of humour changed the Latina's opinion on sportsman. As they walked further from the crowd, Santana spots a blonde settling herself on top of a sea wall. She stopped walking and TK stopped alongside her. Turning to TK, she released her grip on his hands. "I'm sorry but I'll meet you back later?

His outer wear sways along with the breeze. Instead of asking, he offered a smile and gave a gentle squeeze on the hand on the Latina which he haven't released but felt her grip loosening. "That's your friend, right? Don't worry about it. I'll catch you later." He winked playfully and began walking back to where the crowd is. Santana felt guilty for brushing him off like this but she had to do it.

Separated from the crowd, Brittany sat on top of the sea wall. Her hair flutters softly along with the gentle sea breeze. She sets the stick between her lips and covers it with a hand while lighting it with another. The puff of smoke quickly dispersed as the wind carries it along. Chatters and cheers of joy can be heard from a distance. Memories of that night still lingers on the blonde's mind. For now, this is her only escape from her emotional trauma.

"You should stop, you know."

How can she stop when she's constantly haunted by the reminder that she was actually raped. Every time somebody as much as to get close to her, she'll recoil. The rough touches lingers. Being with Glee Club isn't helping since the members didn't know anything about it. To avoid even more physical contact, she strayed from the crowd.

"How long have you been smoking?" The blonde shrugged.

"Who?"

"Darren." Brittany refuses to meet her gaze or acknowledge her present. Her eyes stared straight ahead as she continues taking a few drags from the lighted stick between her fingers.

"Suit yourself." The Latina turned to rejoin the group, leaving the blonde alone.

When Santana is out of earshot, Brittany laughed. How did she ended up in this mess? Why did she even lashed at the Latina when it wasn't even her fault? Would everything be fine if she hadn't messed it up?

* * *

Santana returned to help Quinn and Rebecca prepare lunch. Soon, the members tire of their water games and headed back to their shaded spot. Light conversations were made as they eat their sandwiches. After everyone was done, the boys took their guitars and started strumming.

_"We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts: I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air."_ Rachel pulled Finn up and start their little drama. To help them with their act, the other members stood up and created a crowd. _"See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say, "Hello," Little did I know..."_ Finn squeezed between the members to get to Rachel who is standing at the other end.

_"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,"_ Finn picked up a seashell and threw it gently at Rachel. _"And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" And I was crying on the staircase, begging you, "Please don't go" And I said..."_ Rachel clasp her hands together and put on her best sad expression.

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"."_ Finn grabs Rachel's hands and began jogging on the spot with Rachel. Then, he turns to grab Rachel by the shoulders, who reacted by nodding her head, indicating yes.

_"So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. Oh, oh."_ Rachel crouch low and looks around sneakily before grabbing Finn's hand.

_"'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter, and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet""_ Puck steps in between Finn and Rachel. He turns to Finn and pokes at his chest while mouthing the lyrics._ "But you were everything to me, I was begging you, "Please don't go" And I said..."_ Rachel dramatically stretches her hand forward to reach for Finn but was pulled away by the girls of the New Directions.

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"."_

_"I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading. When I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said..."_ Rachel turns away and puts on a gloom expression. Her face lightens up when she sees Finn approaching. _"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..."_ Finn knelt down in front of Rachel and pulls out the make belief ring box, a seashell.

_"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"."_ Rachel nods fervently, _"'cause we were both young when I first saw you.."_

The members claps for Rachel and Finn for their mini performance.

* * *

"Dude, do you know about the rules of a bonfire?"

Puck raises his eyebrows in confusion. Cameron leads him to the budding fire, "Each time we start a bonfire, the guys must throw in one of their apparel to help build the fire. I threw in my shirt." Puck looks at the half naked guy and think about what to discard. He takes off his outer wear and balls it up. When he held his hand back to throw his apparel in the fire, a hand grabs his wrist and took his outerwear.

"Are you really that silly to believe that, Puck?" Brittany chuckles at the Jew that just made a fool out of himself. Puck looks at Cameron and saw him stifling a laugh before he realize he just got tricked. His face burns up in embarrassment as he retrieve his apparel from Brittany and walks off to join Sam.

"Don't be so mean to my friends." Brittany smacks Cameron on the shoulders.

"You ruined the fun." Cameron teases. Brittany chuckles and walks alongside Cameron along the beach. "Have you ever been to a bonfire?"

"Not really. It's my first time."

"Really? Then there must be some rules set."

"Rules?"

"Rule number 1, you must dance with me since I invited you." The dancer smiled and nodded.

"Rule number 2, there will be a mass dance where everybody dances around the bonfire. It's a MUST. And the last rule, S'MORES!"

The dancer's face lit up at the mention of s'mores. "Can we share?!"

"I guess there's enough to go along, since the our groups clicks."

"AWEEEESOME."

* * *

"Having fun?" TK approaches Santana.

Santana nodded. "You?"

"It's really great. I love summer vacations."

"Me too. It'll probably be the last time we're having fun before school starts."

"I don't think I agree. We'll be having more bonfires and probably throw some party even though school started." TK scratches his nose bashfully, "And maybe.. you can come?"

Santana turns to face the brunette beside her. "I mean, along with your friends, of course. If you'd like."

"Of course I would. The rest of them are party animals as well."

"Cool. Uhm.. Can I have your number?" TK offered his phone to Santana who took it and entered her contact number. "Thanks."

"Thanks for inviting us too."

"It's my pleasure actually. Have anyone ever told you.." He licks his lips before continuing, "that you're beautiful?"

Santana blushed at the comment and looked away. "Sh-shit. I'm sorry if I crossed any boundaries. I-I mean.."

"Thank you."

TK's eyes widen at the Latina's words.

"And if that's a question, no. Nobody ever told me that before." Santana turns to lock eyes with the brunette again. "You're pretty suave yourself. I like your highlights."

The brunette's immediately shot up, as if he could see his highlights. Santana laughed at his reaction and shoved him playfully, "Don't tell me no girls actually told you that before?"

"Well.. you're the first, too. I'm not very approachable."

"You don't seem unapproachable."

"I mean.. I don't really.. Communicate well with others."

"From your conversation with me, I can safely tell you, you can sweep any girls off their feet."

"Really? Are you one of them?"

Santana laughed, "Maybe." Before TK could continue their conversation, Santana got up. "Catch you later." She winked before walking off to rejoin her group of friends.

TK looked at her go with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

Soon, the evening sun began to set and the bonfire flickers in the orange glow. The loud bass of the music vibrates throughout the beach.

"Hey," Cameron approaches the slightly intoxicated blonde. "Hey, you." She replied giggly. "Wanna dance?" He offer his hand on which Brittany takes.

"Ciao, my dears. See you all later~" the blonde blew a kiss towards the members of the Glee club before heading off with Cameron. TK approached shortly after to find Santana. He bowed and offered his hands again, similarly to how he did in the afternoon, and Santana gracefully took it. Invitation accepted.

* * *

Quinn and Rebecca watched the two girls chug down their beers. It wasn't like Santana to drown herself in alcohol and Brittany, well, Brittany is just being Brittany. The tension between the two best friends were so thick that even Quinn couldn't break it. Both were chugging down beers at record breaking time and avoiding eye contact with one another.

"Stop struggling so much, Brittany."

"Lemme go, you bitch." Brittany started pulling Rebecca's hair, causing the senior to start hurling obscenities at the blonde. It was time to go and the duo was drunk as hell.

"Kurt, you are the most beautiful thing in this world!" Santana yells across the beach while giggling in the arms of Quinn.

* * *

"Shit." The room spins as the Latina say up. She clutched her head in attempt to stop her head from spinning. The amount of liquor she consumed last night was her record. Everything that happened last night was a slur. She only remembered dancing with TJ, or is it TA? Whatever his name was. Brittany fidgeted beside her and groaned. Shaking her head in an attempt to clear her head, Santana stood up and head towards the kitchen.

"Morning." Mary greets the Latina cheerfully, "my, you look horrible."

Santana merely grunt a reply and reach for the box of aspirin in the medicine cabinet. She took a bottle of water and headed back into the room with the aspirin. When she entered the room, Brittany was sitting on the edge of the bed clutching her head. Momentarily forgetting her own headache, she offered the aspirin and bottle to the blonde. Without looking up, the blonde took the items. "Thanks". Not wanting to stick around any longer, the Latina exits the room to wash up and head towards the dining room.

After awhile, the blonde enters the dining room and took a seat beside the Latina to avoid suspicion from the others. She smiled at Mary when she places a plate of waffle in front of her.

Quinn and Rebecca joins the duo at the table shortly after, looking more lively than the hungover duo. "You two look like shit." Rebecca remarked.

"I'm too tired to argue with you. Just wait." Brittany waves a fork in Rebecca's direction before resuming cutting her waffle.

Santana looks at Quinn and raises an eyebrow. Let's just say this two communicates with their eyes. _'What's up.'_

_'Nothing'_ Quinn shot her a straight glare.

_'Yeah, my ass.'_ Santana wiggled her brows.

_'Shut up.'_ Quinn narrows her eyes at the Latina.

Santana's shoulders shook as she tried to stifle a laugh. Something is up with the two of them. Time for some interrogation. Brittany seemed too hungover to even realize the interaction. The puzzled senior cheerio kept looking between Quinn and Santana but couldn't catch a thing.

* * *

"Morning!" Puck yells at the four Cheerios as he approach with the other members who seemed to woke up from their slumber. They dragged their feet into the dining room and settled around the table.

"Stop being so loud, Puck!" Tina slaps Puck on the shoulder.

Puck scowled and moves away from Tina. Seems like everyone is suffering except Quinn, Rebecca and Puck. "Puckasaurus is awesome."

With the day being the last day of their summer vacation, they decided to lounge around at the Lopez's - which means more karaoke and havoc. For the whole day, Santana and Brittany avoided each other. At times, Brittany would sneak out of the house to smoke while Santana pretended she didn't notice. Quinn watched the two interact - their glares and eye rolls. Something is definitely up with her two best friend.

* * *

"Hey did you hear? There's a surprise check today."

"I wonder what check."

"I heard that they're doing it to check if anybody is smoking or something."

"Thank god I stopped a week ago."

"Something about suspension if somebody got caught."

"Seriously?"

Santana froze. The school term started and everybody was back in school. People standing beside their lockers gossiping about the latest celebrities, friends catching up on their vacations and others just picking out their books.

When the bell rang, Santana snapped from her thoughts and started squeezing through the crowded hallways. "Excuse me, excuse me, sorry, excuse me." It was as if the whole school was trying to prevent her to get through. Usually the crowd would have dispersed when the bell rang but today, the student population was moving exceptionally slow. "MOVE!"

The whole hallway halted in their movement and turned to look at the Latina. The Latina herself held her breath as she felt the whole hallway turn towards her direction. As if she said the magic word, the hallway parted, clearing the path for her. Although she's in the Unholy Trinity and Cheerios, she was actually one of the few nicer Cheerios and people respected her for that. Her sudden outburst caused the student population to gape at her. "Sorry, and thanks!" She shouted as she sprinted across the hallway.

She spotted the high pony of the blonde before she entered her classroom. Classes were starting and the teacher was already in the room. Mrs Dean was standing at the front of the classroom, waiting for her students to settle down. Before Brittany could even settle down on her seat, Santana barged in and grabbed her, "Sorry Mrs Dean! Coach Sylvester is looking for us!"

That was enough of a reason for Mrs Dean. Coach Sylvester have a reputation in school that nobody dares to challenge, except Mr Schue. She was used to the impromptu calls for the Cheerios from her class. Holding onto the blonde's wrist, Santana ran out of the class with Brittany following behind. They ran down the hallway and passed Coach Sylvester's office. "Santana, we just passed Coach's office." Sue Sylvester eyes her two Cheerios running past her office and she certainly did not miss the expression on Brittany's face when she turned to look into the office.

The Latina didn't slow down but instead, she held on tighter to Brittany's wrist and continued running until they reached a clearing - the fields.

She slowed to a walk and pulls Brittany up the steps of the bleachers. There, she released the hold of Brittany's and walked away to put a distance between them. Brittany took a seat at the end of the bench while Santana lied down on another. She uses one hand to cover her eyes from the rays of sunlight pelting on her skin and the other rests lazily on her stomach.

If Santana wanted to have this cold war, Brittany is willing to play along. To Santana, the best response to a fool is silence. After fifteen minutes, Brittany's patience wears thin and she walked up to the Latina who still had her eyes shielded. "What are aiming at?" The Latina didn't reply her.

"Good morning, William McKinley High School," the announcement boomed over the speakers, "Today, we have conducted a check and we are pleased to announce that only two out of the whole student population have been singled out for smoking. Keep up the good job." the voice of Principal Figgins fades off.

Guilt overwhelms the blonde. She bites down on her lower lips. Why is she always doubting the Latina before her? When the Latina didn't even budge when she apologized, Brittany took her backpack and headed down the stairs. She took one last glance at the Latina before walking off, into the corridors. When she walked off, she missed the glisten of tears that trickled down the side of the Latina's face.

* * *

The two best friend that used to walk each other to classes, tease each other and enjoyed the companion of one another now walked separately. JBI took the opportunity to boost his own popularity by interviewing the two Cheerios.

"Santana Lopez, why are you not with your best friend Brittany? Did something happen between the both of you yesterday after you dragged her out of class?"

"Brittany S. Pierce, did you fell out with Santana Lopez after she ridiculously dragged you out of class? Or is there something more."

Both Cheerios he interviewed, both glared at him and stormed off.

Artie avoided any of the Glee Club members he saw to avoid any confrontation. His wounds healed but the wound on his forehead left a scar. After Puck and Santana left that day, he went to a nearby clinic to get his forehead stitched up. His nose broke but it got fixed and healed over the vacation.

* * *

It was the second day of school and yet Karofsky already planned a party at his house. Most of the people who attended were from the popular crowds - Cheerios, jocks and some like JBI, nosy parkers.

With everything that's happening, Santana didn't have the mood for partying. Trying to take her mind away from everything, she decided on cleaning the vehicles in the garage. Working meticulously over her motorcycle, Santana sighs. The motorcycle, the helmet, the night rides. Everything was linked back to one person. Brittany.

"Mind telling me what's going on, Miss Santana Lopez?" Quinn appeared in the garage.

Santana dropped the cloth into the bucket and went forward to hug Quinn. The blonde before her had never been a liker of parties. She only attends the ones that members of Glee Club attends because she know it won't get out of hand or too rowdy, unlike the ones the jocks threw.

"So.."

"Brittany took up smoking."

"What?! When?"

"I have no idea. Maybe she's smoking to numb herself from the incident."

"Why didn't you help her?"

"I DID! HOW THE HELL DID YOU THINK SHE DIDN'T GET CAUGHT DURING THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?"

Wrong button pushed. Quinn immediately felt apologetic towards Santana. She stepped forward and engulfed Santana in a hug, "I'm sorry. I know how much you care for Brittany."

Unable to contain her tears anymore, Santana began crying on the crook of Quinn's neck. "It's going to be fine."

It was the first time Quinn ever saw Santana cry. The Latina had always been so strong. She was the one that protected everybody. Quinn held the Latina tighter in her embrace, "She'll come round."

* * *

Elbowing her way through the crowd, she found the dancer.

"Hey pretty, how about a dance?" A guy stepped before Quinn, blocking her from Brittany.

"Get lost," Quinn pushes him out of sight and grabbed Brittany.

"Hey, Quinn" she blew the puff of cigarette onto Quinn's face and got met by a slap. "What the fuck?"

"BRITTANY S. PIERCE. SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Everybody in the room stopped whatever they're doing and turned to face the two Cheerios. JBI whipped out his phone and began snapping photos of the two of them. **'Unbreakable Unholy Trinity breaking up. Quinn sides Santana and slaps Brittany in the middle of a party. To be updated.'**

Deciding that the topic isn't suited to be discussed among so many people, she dragged Brittany out of the house. "Let me go!"

* * *

"The hell, Brittany?"

"What?!"

"Stop being so pathetic!"

"Me, pathetic? Do you even know how I feel?! I feel like a fucking whore! I was raped!"

"Yeah. You're raped." She spat out, "But only your damned clothes got torn off! You're not even fucked!"

With both their limit pushed, Brittany lunged at Quinn. The duo wrestled on the floor, continuing their argument.

"How about you get your shirt torn off?!"

"Stop using this as an excuse!"

"I am not!"

"Snap out of it! You're not the only one hurting!"

"Who the hell are you to determine that?!"

"BECAUSE SANTANA FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOU. SHE WAS THE ONE THAT ASKED PUCKERMAN TO LOOK FOR YOU BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT YOU WERE ANGRY WITH HER YET SHE'S STILL CONCERNED ABOUT YOU. IF PUCK DIDN'T GO YOU'LL PROBABLY GET FUCKED SENSELESS." Quinn snapped.

At the mention of the Latina, Brittany stopped. For a moment, she lied on the floor, stilled. Quinn straddled Brittany. Then, Brittany started laughing. "She care? She's ignoring me, for fuck's sake!"

A hand flew across Brittany's face. Quinn slapped her, causing her eyes to widen.

"Wake up, will you? She's pushing you off because she's afraid."

"What does she have to be afraid of? She got everything."

"She have fucking PTSD, bitch. That's why she's pushing you away! She's afraid of taking advances. She tried to help you. You think you're a whore? She thinks she's a jinx. You think your life is miserable just because someone ripped your shirt off? Try watching your loved one bleed as you stood helplessly at the side."

Quinn stood up and straightened her shirt. When she was going to go off, Brittany grabbed her ankle. Still lying on the floor, she locked eyes with Quinn. "How's she?"

"I don't know. Go and see it for yourself."

* * *

They say music helps you escape reality for a little while. Santana found comfort in music. The Latina was never a good speaker, but she was gifted. She was musically talented. _"I can be tough. I can be strong. But with you, it's not like that at all. There's a girl, that gives a shit. Behind this wall, you just walked through it."_

Brittany reached for Quinn's hand as they approaches the Lopez's. putting the argument behind them, Quinn squeezed Brittany's hands, hoping to provide a little comfort. The both of them were greeted by Kendrick as they stepped into the residence.

_"And I remember all those crazy things you said. You left then running through my head."_ **(Do you know dolphins are just gay sharks?)** _"You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here."_ **(Don't you feel stuffy with that helmet on all the time?)**

_"Damn, Damn, Damn. What I'd do to have you, here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, Damn, Damn. What I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here."_ The Latina's fingers ran across the piano effortlessly._ "I love the way you are. It's who I am. Don't have to try hard. We always say, say it like it is. And the truth is that I really miss. All those crazy things you said. You left them running through my head. You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here."_

_"All those crazy things we did,didn't think about it, just went with it. You're always there, you're everywhere. But right now I wish you were here."_

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Ready?"_

_"Yeah." Santana looks at Brittany and nods._

_Brittany swung the mice by the tail and sent it flying towards the middle of the cafeteria. When it landed, the table went hysteria and everybody started screaming while the mice scurries around, eating the food that was abandoned by the screaming girls. Brittany and Santana doubled over in laughter and grabbed onto each other for support. Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester whistled to maintain peace in the cafeteria but due to the havoc and screams drowning out the whistles, they got ignored. To avoid suspicion, Brittany and Santana sneaked off into the fields before collapsing onto the grass in laughter._

_Lord Tubbington caught a mice and since he didn't like eating mice, Brittany took it._

**_(End of flashback)_**

_"Damn, Damn, Damn. What I'd do to have you, here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, Damn, Damn. What I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here. No, I don't wanna let go. I just wanna let you know, that I never wanna let go."_

With her back against the door, Santana didn't notice the two blondes, nor did they made their presence known. They stood there, listening to the Latina. Her voice conveyed the message she wanted to send to Brittany. "_"Damn, Damn, Damn. What I'd do to have you, here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, Damn, Damn. What I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here."_ Brittany released her hold of Quinn's hand and started walking towards the piano, where Santana is._ "Damn, Damn, Damn. What I'd do to have you, here, here, here. I wish you were here. Damn, Damn, Damn. What I'd do to have you near, near, near. I wish you were here."_

As Santana stood up to leave, two arms wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her close. "I'm sorry." Santana's breath hitched from shock. The torso of Brittany's was pressed against the Latina's back.

Thinking it's better to leave the two alone, Quinn exits the room and closed the door.

Brittany retracts her hand and stepped back, allowing Santana to turn and face her. Santana side step out of the gap between the piano chair and the piano and turns back to Brittany, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"I'm sorry I was being a jerk, or a bitch."

"No, it was my fault. I should have went to fe-" Brittany cuts Santana off as she leaned forward and captured Santana's lips with her own. Santana pulled back, scrunching her face. "You smell like cigarettes."

* * *

**Songs: Baby One More Time - Britney Spears , Love Story - Taylor Swift , Wish You Were Here - Avril Lavigne**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guest 1 - Hahaha I'm glad :b Thanks for reviewing!**

**edilsdnal - Somebody had to create a little drama.. sooo... HMMMMMMM Bonfire dudes. Maybe a little MORE drama?**

* * *

"You smell like cigar."

Brittany chuckled and took Santana's hand. "I'm sorry for acting like this. I'm sorry for pushing you away when you tried to help. I'm sorry for not noticing it before."

"Quinn told you?"

"She had to slap me to make me calm down because I was acting like a bitch."

Instinctively, Santana reached up to cup Brittany's cheek, "Does it hurt?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm sorry she slapped you."

"Nah, she gave me a wake up call, not a slap." Santana looks at Brittany, unconvinced. "Okay, it stung but I don't feel a thing now." She raised her hand and placed it on top of Santana's hands.

* * *

Quinn took the chance to snoop around the Lopez's while the two are having their personal conversation. Walking along the corridor, Quinn stumbled upon a room which the Latina had never mentioned before. The door sign - Santana's. Fingers lingering on the handle, Quinn decided against it. It was the Latina's personal space. When her phone vibrated, she whipped it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw the name on the screen

**R: Hey :)**

**Q: Hey you.**

**R: What are you doing?**

**Q: At S's house.**

**R: How's you and Britt? It's the latest gossip.**

**Q: Screw JBI. We're fine.**

**R: Good to know. Are you free?**

**Q: Quite. It depends ;)**

**R: Meet me at the park?**

**Q: Sure. See you :)**

**R: :D**

"Who got you all smiles?" Santana teased, "Let me guess. R.." She rolled her tongue in mock confusion.

"Shut it." Quinn looks at the duo that have their fingers intertwined and smiled. "So.. do I get a thank you or anything?"

The duo stepped forward and wrapped Quinn in a bone crushing hug. "Don't know what to do without you."

"The two of you better not go all crazy again or I'll walk away this time!" She pushes the duo away. "I have to go."

"Need a ride?" Santana offered.

"Nope, it's just a walking distance."

"Ooooooh. The park." Brittany nudged Quinn with her shoulders.

"Yeah yeah, you two have fun."

"Bye Q," "Bye Quinn," The two said in unison as the blonde walk away from them.

"I should go too. My mum's probably waiting for me."

"I'll drive you back." Santana reaches for Brittany's hand and led the way to the garage.

As if it became their usual routine, Santana fixed the helmet for Brittany while Brittany helped Santana. The two of them smiled at each other in adoration before Santana hops on the motorcycle, followed by Brittany. Arms wrapped around the Latina's waist, the engine roared to life and took off. The cold night air hits them as they exits the garage. Brittany clung on tighter to the driver as they maneuver through the streets of Lima.

* * *

"Hey,"

"Hey you"

As Rebecca waits for the approaching Quinn, she took off her jacket and threw it over Quinn's shoulder the moment they're standing face to face. "Thanks."

"So.."

"So..?" Quinn mimicked Rebecca, prompting her to continue.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing much, really. It's just that Brittany is living in self-denial and I slapped her out of it."

"You what?!"

"Slapped her."

Rebecca stopped walking and started laughing, making Quinn stop as well. "Remind me not to provoke you next time. I don't want a palm mark on my flawless face."

* * *

"Hey, Mama Pierce." Santana greets Susan as she sets down the groceries she bought on the table. "Hey boy," She bent down to give Colin a good scratching.

"Santana, what did you buy this time?"

Santana laughed. For most of the times she visited, she'll stock up the Pierce's fridge with food of all sorts. "Don't worry. I just want to prepare something for Lord Tubbington."

"Tubbs?"

"Yep!" Santana ends her reply with a pop.

"Hey, Santana." The slightly-shorter-than-Brittany blonde walks into the kitchen. Santana reaches into one of the bags and pulls out a packet of gummy bears and threw it to Izzy, who caught it. "This is why, I like you." She reaches forward and hugs Santana. "Want me to get Brittz?"

"Nah, it's okay. I have something to prepare before going up anyway."

"Surprise, huh?"

"Not really.."

"Okay then, I'll leave you to it." Izzy tousled the younger girl's hair before leaving the kitchen with her pack of gummy.

"You should stop spoiling her." Susan swats Santana's arm. "Need any help?"

"I'll be fine, Mama. Thanks!" Santana replies, setting the ingredients on the counter.

* * *

"Mum, what are you cooking?" Brittany's voice boomed from the staircase.

With Lord Tubbington in her arms, she approaches the kitchen. "San?"

"Hey, I'm finishing up here."

"What are you doing?"

"Since you told me Tubbs joined a gang, I guess I need to bribe him into quitting it, huh?" Brittany caught the hint and she sighs. She sets Lord Tubbington on the chair and went forward to engulf the Latina in a hug. "Thank you." The usual vanilla scent of the blonde wafts through the nostrils of the Latina. Santana returned the embrace and pulled away to turn back to her _creation._

Taking the food bowl of Tubb's, Santana scoops the patty into the bowl. She sets it in front of the cat. Lord Tubbinton eyes the food before him curiously before moving forward to sniff it. He purred in appreciation after his first bite, prompting Santana to take off the mini aviators that is still on his snout, "And that.. is the first step."

"Are you sure you're going to quit the gang, Tubbs?" No response from the cat. "If you quit then I'll make more of these for you. If not, you won't get to eat it again." The cat purred in response. "Good." The Latina scratches the back Tubb's ears.

Colin enters the kitchen with his food bowl between his jaws. "Looks like Colin wants to have his share of treats too." Brittany squats down to be on eye level with her dog, taking the bowl from him and passing it to Santana.

"Aaaand luckily, I prepared a separated treat for Colin for being an angel." Santana opens the oven and using a mitten, took out the baking tray. Colin's tail wags in anticipation as the treat gets lowered to the floor for him.

"That is so sweet, San."

"Drink more water, I don't want you to get diabetes."

"San!" Brittany smacks Santana playfully as the two of them started laughing at each other.

* * *

Somehow or rather, Mr Schue have a knack for volunteering the Glee Club for community service. However, this time, he volunteered the Glee Club to help his mother with her resort, without them knowing of course. The resort needed repainting and hiring may cost a wee bit much for the Schuester. Claiming this opportunity as a team bonding chance, Mr Schue managed to get Principal Figgin's approval.

When they stepped out of the bus, the first word that escaped their mouths were - Wow.

Although it is not a seaside resort or any sort, it still managed to appear captivating.

"Will!"

Mr Schue was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by his mother, Jane Schuester. "Oh your hair is much neater now. Why don't you visit your old mum regularly?"

Hearing that, the members of New Directions turned to Mr Schue and raised an eyebrow, expecting an explanation. They were told that they're going to be doing community service and yet, they're brought to a resort owned by the Schuester. Mr Schue claps his hands, "New Directions, meet Jane Schuester, my mum. Mum, meet New Directions, my show choir."

"Oh, you little angels. Thank you for volunteering to help me with renovations." Jane Schuester then went on to hug every single one of the New Direction member.

"We'll be staying here for a little while and.." He puts on an innocent expression, "We'll be helping with the painting."

Instead of the angry comments he expected, the members merely nodded and walked off into the resort, marvelled by the architectures and layout. He heaved a sigh of relief and follows after the member.

The members gather at the reception counter waiting for the rooming. Mr Schue steps out and place two boxes on the counter. "Let fate decide. I'll pick a few names and then those that are chosen shall pick their roommates."

Reaching into the boys' box, "Kurt.. And Puck."

The two mentioned stepped forth. "Rock, scissors, paper!"

Puck steps back to allow Kurt to have his pick. "Rory.. Finn.." He braves himself for the last name, praying for the one he wished for, "and.. Blaine!" He squealed.

"Alright so that leaves Puck, Sam, Mike and Jesse in a room. Now, for the girls." He reaches into the girls' box and draws out four names. "Okay. There will be a room with three. The first person that picks shall have three to a room."

"Taka, Brittany, Rachel."

The trio steps forth, "Rock, scissors, paper!"

Brittany punches the air in victory. Reaching into the box, she draws out two lots. Unfolding the paper, "Sugar and.. Santana." She squealed and threw her arms around the brunette, then around the other blonde.

"Mercedes, Beca and Tina." Rachel reads off the paper.

Realizing that Quinn will be joining on the senior trio, her eye immediately searched for Santana's to find that the Latina was already looking at her. Santana went forward and pulled Quinn aside. "You alright?"

"I'm.. I.."

"You're going to be fine." The Latina assures Quinn, rubbing smooth circles on the blonde's palm to calm her down. "Take it easy. If it really gets bad, just come over, alright?"

Quinn gave the Latina a tight-lipped smile and squeezed her hand. "Thanks, S."

Still within the crowd, Rebecca notices the exchange between Santana and Quinn. Between thankful and feeling awkward, Rebecca chose to lean towards being thankful that she's roomed with her best friends and soon to be..

She shakes her head to shake away the thought forming in her head. Friends. That's right. Friends. She nods to herself, as if trying to convince a third-party when she's just trying to convince herself.

"Okay!" Mr Schue checks his watch and made a mental note, "we'll meet back here in two hours. Get some rest because we're going to get busy."

With that, the assigned in charge of each group took their room keys and headed to their rooms.

Inside the room, there is a connecting door connecting to the next room. Brittany's room happened to be connected to Taka's, meaning Quinn have the means to go over any time. They decided to leave the door open so that the seven of them are linked. Rachel and Puck's room on either side, the seven decided its best to lock the doors to their rooms. Namely because one is the boy's room, and because they don't really want to listen to Berry sing Journey's song for the whole night.

After unpacking some of their belongings, the girls decided to get some rest. Santana chose the bed nearer to the balcony. Of course, Brittany chose to bunk with Santana. Not that Sugar is complaining. If Brittany bunks with Santana, she gets a bed to herself.

Worn out from the long ride, Santana collapsed on the bed. Brittany snuggles beside Santana shortly after.

Unlike the duo, Rebecca and Quinn were both lying back faced to each other on both edges of the bed.

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Why aren't you at Karofsky's party?"_

_"It's Karofsky. He broke up with me because of Santana and it's still awkward between us."_

_"Are you angry with S?"_

_"Are you running a fever?"_

_"No, not really."_

_"That's not a question, silly. And yes, initially, I was. But then now, I think she did me a huge favour."_

_After strolling for a few minutes, the two settled on the swings, kicking softly at the sand below their feet._

_"Do you.." Quinn licks her lips, "still like Santana?"_

_Upon hearing that question, Rebecca turns to face Quinn. "No."_

**_(End of flashback)_**

Carefully slipping off the bed, Quinn tiptoes to the next room and crawls in between Santana and Brittany. Feeling the bed dipped and the known scent floating to her nostrils, Santana smiled and raised her arms, welcoming Quinn to snuggle with them. Brittany stirs and wraps her arm around Quinn unknowingly.

"You alright?" Santana whispered. Quinn nodded in reply. Not wanting to pressurize her friend, Santana accepts the answer, for now. "We'll talk about it next time. Get some rest."

* * *

"You know, Quinn, you're such a cockblocker." The alarm rang and the members stirs from their nap. Brittany snuggles deeper into Quinn's back, unwilling to be waken up by the alarm. Santana reaches over and press down on the alarm. Wanting to give more time to the duo to sleep, Santana gets off the bed went over to wake Sugar up before heading to the bathroom to freshen up first.

In the other room, the senior trio began to stir from the alarm. Opening her eyes to meet an empty bed, Rebecca can't help but sigh in disappointment. Was that night too much?

"I don't care, B. I played cupid." Quinn says with her eyes closed, as reluctant as the other blonde to get off the bed. Sugar gave Santana a sleepy smile as she steps into the bathroom after Santana exited. Seeing the favourite blondes of her still sleeping, she took a pillow from Sugar's bed and started smacking them with it. Brittany grunted and grabs Santana's wrist, pulling her down to the bed, causing her to squeal and crash on Quinn. Quinn growls and pushes Santana off her, onto Brittany. With Santana on top of her, Brittany wraps her arms around the Latina, pulling her close.

When Sugar exits the bathroom, Quinn rolls off the bed and heads off to the bathroom. Glancing into the next room, Santana notices Rebecca sitting on the side of the bed packing her bag. The bed beside hers empty, suggesting that Taka and Jessica are in the bathroom. Santana nudges Brittany to let go. Brittany whines but relented.

"How's things between you and Q?"

"Whaa.." The question took the senior by surprise. Rebecca looks up at Santana for a while before shifting as an invitation for the Latina to sit beside her.

"Thanks."

"Uhm.. "

Santana already got the answer she wanted when she locked gaze with the senior. "If you hurt her, I'm going to go all Lima Heights on you."

"And if you bully the junior I had the most arguments with, you're doomed as well." Rebecca laughs as she threatens the Latina.

"Deal." With that said, Santana heads back into the room just in time as Quinn steps out of the room. "Come on, sleepy head." Santana drags Brittany off the bed and pushes her into the bathroom.

* * *

Gathered at the reception counter, the members settled around a bench while waiting for Mr Schue. The teacher arrives shortly after with a few men behind him, carrying several tins of paint and brushes.

"First assignment of the day, painting. Each room gets a tin and gets assigned to different location. The locations are all labelled on the tin. " Mr Schue checks his watch, "time now 4:03pm, meet back here at 6pm."

Everyone moved from their seats and gathered their tools. Brittany got Area C while Taka got area D.

Tying back their hair into a loose pony, the girls started painting the walls. Santana grabbed several pieces of newspaper and folded three paper hats. She gentle place it on top of Sugar's head. Sugar turned and smiled at the Latina, using her own hand to push the hat down to fit it. "Thank you."

Santana smiled. Fluffing up the next newspaper hat, she pushes it down Brittany's head. Brittany turns and ducks her head down to plant a chaste kiss on the Latina's lips. The second long contact was enough to stun the Latina. Brittany smiled at Santana and turns back to paint the wall. Snapping herself out of shock, Santana picked up her own brush and starts work.

_"Check yes Juliet. Are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk, I won't go until you come outside." Brittany_ bursts into a song. _"Check yes Juliet, Kill the limbo. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. There's no turning back for us tonight." _

_"Lace up your shoes, Ay Oh Ay Ohhh. Here's how we do!" _Sugar joins in.

_"Run, baby, run!"_ Santana joins in Sugar and Brittany on the chorus. _"Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart, if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run! Forever will be. You and me." _

The trio continued singing as they worked with the walls, putting on fresh coats of paint to the dirtied walls. Many a times, Brittany would steal glances at the Latina. The Latina never seemed to notice as she delve herself into the songs and focused on painting the wall.

When Santana turns to dip her brush into the tin, she caught the gaze of Brittany's. The duo exchanged shy smiles before resuming their own painting.

* * *

Setting the tin down, Rebecca looks at the building. The paint was peeling and foot prints lined the lower walls. As she reached for a brush, her hand accidentally brushes Quinn's, causing a shock to run through her body. "Sorry."

Feeling the same sensation as Rebecca, Quinn smiled and offers the brush to Rebecca. The senior Cheerios returns the smile and took the brush. "Thanks."

Taka and Jessica started on another wall, leaving Quinn and Rebecca alone.

"About what I said that night.." Rebecca starts. "I meant it." She looks over at Quinn, who stopped painting. Taking her reaction as negative, Rebecca turns back to the wall in front of her but glanced back at Quinn a moment later. Quinn was painting the wall in a weird manner.

When it clicked, Rebecca looked over at the part where Quinn is painting. On the wall, there's a painted heart shape. The corners of Rebecca's lips tugs upwards. Quinn's cheeks were tinged pink. Rebecca used her brush to add on another heart shape beside the one Quinn painted.

_**(Flashback) **_

_"No." Rebecca stops to look at Quinn. "I'm actually falling for someone else." _

_Quinn lifts her head to meet Rebecca's gaze. "She's one of Santana's best friend." _

_"Quinn Fabray, I'm falling for you." _

_**(End of flashback) **_

Quinn looks at Rebecca bashfully as the both of them steps back to look at their painted hearts.

"REEEEEEB!" The voice and footsteps of Taka snapped the duo out of their love gaze. Using the brush in their hands, they quickly painted over their previous 'masterpiece'. Taka stopped in her tracks when she sees the two painting at the wall so frantically. The two then turned at the same time to face Taka.

"Whaa..?"

* * *

At 6pm, the various groups returned to the reception counter with their equipments. Puck's Mohawk was protected by a piece of newspaper taped to his head. Santana laughed at him as she walks over to him. She tore off the piece of newspaper and sets her own paper hat on Puck's head. "Thanks, Tana!"

"Dinner will be served at 7pm. Head to the dining hall once you guys have washed up."

Having the night to themselves, some of them decided to hit the pool after dinner while some chose to explore the resort. Upon reaching their room, Santana dived into her bag for her DSLR. Brittany props her head on Santana's shoulder to see what the Latina is up to. Santana flips her DSLR and took a selfie with Brittany. When she looks at the screen of her camera, she laughed. Instead of only the two of them, Sugar managed to photobomb the photo.

* * *

"Tana you going to swim?"

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'll go check the place out."

"Okay then."

Geared with her camera, Santana began her exploration. Walking along the cobbled pathway, she makes her way to Area A. Half painted walls greeted her as she makes her way across the different Areas. Gnome statues littered the grass patches and tribal statues held signboards to help with navigation. Holding the DSLR to her eyes, she snapped photos of the decorations. Turning the corner, she spots the blonde that wandered off halfway through dinner.

Her fingers run along the painting on the wall - a pair of wings.

The reason why she became a dancer was because she enjoyed the feeling of being free. When the music starts, she just let loose and let the music take her by the arms. Being free, as if she have a pair of wings, to fly to anywhere. No strings attached, nothing to anchor you down. Leaning against the wall, she closes her eyes and stretches her arms out against the wall.

With the night lamp illuminating the small area where the dancer is standing, the soft glow of the lighting casts the spotlight on the blonde dancer. Lifting her hands, Santana took a photo of Brittany. Unaware of the Latina's presence, Brittany smiled at the feeling of ease.

If Santana had to describe what she's seeing now, there's only one word to describe it. _Breathtaking._

* * *

Song: Check Yes Juliet - We The Kings


	16. Chapter 16

**edilsdnal - Thank you :D**

**Guest - Here you go~**

* * *

Opening her eyes, Brittany eyes widened in shock. "Hey.."

"Hey." Santana smiled.

In an attempt to cover her previous actions, Brittany steps away from the drawing while stretching. "The air is fresh, huh?"

"Breathtaking."

"Huh?" Brittany looks at Santana.

"Oh, uh.. Yeah. It's nice to be out of the usual neighbourhood for awhile." The Latina tried to cover her slip up.

"Then.." Brittany wipe her palms on her jeans, "we should probably head back." The blonde dancer turns to leave but Santana grabbed her wrist. Brittany turned to meet Santana's gaze but instead, her lips crashed into Santana's.

"I meant, you're breathtaking." Santana breathed out. "Did anybody tell yo-" Brittany cuts Santana off this time. With her hands on the Latina's back to pull her closer, Brittany ran her tongue along the Latina's lips.

* * *

"Are you seriously going to just sit there and read a book?"

"Yes."

"Come on.." Rebecca pleaded with Quinn. Taka and Jessica went ahead to the pool party the guys planned, leaving the duo behind.

"Nope." Quinn replied, without taking her eyes off the book that she was reading.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at the blonde. She reaches forward and grabbed the book that the blonde is holding. "He-"

The older Cheerio used her finger to silence the younger Cheerio. With a cheeky glint in her eyes, she leaned forward to whisper into Quinn's ears. "Even Romeo and Juliet had a little romance, literature geek."

The breath of Rebecca on Quinn's ears made her shudder. As she took a deep breath, Rebecca removes her hand from Quinn's mouth. "Fine."

The smile that spreads across Rebecca's face was immediate. She grabbed Quinn's wrist and pulls her off the bed. "Come on!"

"Woah! You got her out of her books?!" Finn exclaimed the moment he sees Quinn and Rebecca headed towards them. "Wow geez, did you dope her or something?"

"You wished, Hudson!" Quinn throw the water polo ball that was strewn near the pool at him.

"Easy there, lion Quinn!" Finn easily caught the ball, "anybody up for a game?!"

Rebecca releases the hold of Quinn's wrist and smiled at her. With that, she turned back to the pool and dived into the sparkling waters. "Game on!"

* * *

Breaking the kiss, Brittany presses her head against Santana's. "Santana, I'm sorry for what happened before. I-"

"It's oka-"

"No. Let me talk." Brittany locked gaze with Santana. Santana nodded in submission. The edges of Brittany's lips curl upwards. "I could get lost in your eyes forever. But there are some things really need to say."

"Since day one, you've been helping me. Fending off pervs, stalkers and slushies. You put others before yourself. You.. You are selfless. I was selfish. I never asked how you feel. I never even asked about your past and Quinn had to slap me to make me come to my senses. I took you for granted." The eyes of Brittany glowed the purest of blue. "I'm not the smartest tool, but I know when my heart races every time I see you. I don't think I even need to visit the gym. Just your appearance is enough to make my heart rate speed up. For once, just let others take care of you. Let me take care of you, okay?"

No words have to be exchanged between the two. Santana tip toed and tilted her head, leaning into Brittany's to convey her answers. The eyes of the blonde fluttered close as her heart rate sped up.

"I take it that Lord Tubbington left the gang and quit smoking?"

"He told me to say thank you. For everything." Brittany took Santana's hands in her own and closes her eyes as she rests her head against the Latina's.

"Your eyes.."

"My eyes?" Brittany raises her eyebrow.

"They make the brightest stars look like they're dull."

"And, they only shine for you." The blonde wraps her arms around the Latina's waist, keeping her close.

* * *

"HERE!" Puck scans the water for Quinn and hurled the ball towards her direction.

"INTERCEPT!" Rebecca yells as she lunges towards the ball as it heads for Quinn.

The club was playing their modified version of water polo. The rules were much lenient but the usual safety rules are still intact. No body contact, no intended bodily harm. All in the name of a friendly water game.

Rebecca caught the ball and threw it towards the other direction in one swift motion. Quinn's heart raced when Rebecca turned and winked at her. "Better luck next time."

Composing herself, Quinn sneaked behind Rebecca. "This is so on."

The senior Cheerio froze upon hearing the whisper of the younger blonde.

"REB!"

Rebecca snapped out of her shock to see a ball heading towards her. Even with her fast reaction, the ball would hit her face even before she reacted. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact but only felt water splatter against her face. Quinn's hands were outstretched in front of her face.

"Heh." Quinn taunts Rebecca as she retracts her hand and send the ball towards Tina who threw it to Mike, successfully scoring a point.

For the rest of the games, the two gave their all in trying to intercept the other's passes or receives. The rest of the Glee club that were in the game watched them in amazement. "Looks like some people brought their Cheerio competitiveness into the pool, huh?" Taka and Jessica shrugged at Sam's comment. At first Quinn and Rebecca were just trying to catch each other's attention and forgot that others were there. Now that they're being called out, both their faces started to heat up as they started putting a distance between themselves. Noticing that he accidentally made the two Cheerios feel awkward, he swam in between them and put his arms around their shoulders. "I was joking. You two would probably make a great team." Then, an idea struck him. He turned to the others and made a suggestion. "How about we regroup?"

In the twist of event, Quinn ended up in the same team as Rebecca. Unfortunately for the opposing team, the duo seemed to have this silent communication method which made them quite a team. "Now I'm starting to regret calling for a regroup." Sam complained. At the end of the game, the duo's team won. Both Quinn and Rebecca swam towards each other and hi fived. When Rebecca's eyes caught Jessica's, Jessica quirked an eyebrow at her. Knowing what that meant Rebecca sighed. She turned back to Quinn and whispered, "Nice game," before she went over to where Jessica and Taka is. Lifting themselves out of the water, they settled along the edge of the pool.

Trying to redeem herself, Rebecca started "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Jessica smacks Rebecca. "We're happy for you! But you should have told us beforehand."

"Wait.. what are you guys talking about?"

"We know you're back with Dave!"

"Dave? WHAT?!"

The expressions of Taka and Jessica changed. "Didn't you two get back together?"

"Who told you that?"

"It was all over on JBI's blog!"

Rebecca look away from the duo, took a deep breath and turned back to them. Her eyes held certainty in the words she's about to say. "I like Quinn. And no, it's different from what I felt about Santana. I think it's the way Santana helped me that made me feel that way about her, like a sister. But with Quinn it's different. It's different on so many levels. I feel like I can connect with her emotionally, you know? And Dave? He probably helped me figure some shit out and whatever he did, I'm going to kill him AND JBI."

Taka and Jessica stared at Rebecca storm off before looking at each other, then to Quinn, who just squealed because she got tossed into the water by Sam and Finn. The duo shook her head. Trouble is coming.

Rebecca stormed back into their resort room and took a quick shower. Exiting the showers in an oversized tee and shorts, she went to check JBI's blog. 'Captain of Cheerios Rebecca and Top Jock Karofsky for Prom King and Queen? Karofsky shares his plan on how to get Rebecca back after their little dispute'. Picking her phone, she dialled Karofsky. Without giving him a chance to explain, she yelled into the phone. "What the hell?! What are you doing?! Is popularity that important to you? No wait, why are you even dragging me in this?! You didn't even tell me or ask me. I don't even want to be part of it!"

"I was wrong. I'm sorry. The day you slapped me, I realized what I was feeling. I was just trying to be with Santana because she's getting popular and all. I want to make it up to you. Let me-"

"DUDE! I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING. And no! You've sort out your feelings, good. But that's the past. What's over is over. I like someone else now."

"Who? Is it Puck? That son of a b-"

"NO! I LIKE QUINN, OKAY?! Q-U-I-N-N."

The confession stunned Karofsky. "You're kidding, right?" He laughed. "You got me there. I know you're playing hard to get."

"Stop being such a jerk, and no. I am not kidding."

"You're not doing this for the popularity?"

"Oh screw popularity!" Rebecca threw her hand up in annoyance. Unknown to her, Quinn was about to enter the room but stopped when she heard Rebecca. "You know what? Screw the whole school. All I've ever been was being a bitch to everyone just to make my mark in school. I'm not even the bit happy. And when I'm with them, the Glee club? They can bring a smile to my face just about any day. And with Quinn, I am myself. I'm not that angry bitch head Cheerio who goes around biting people. She understands me and talks to me as an equal. You? I feel like I'm forced to smile every single time we're around. Yes, I know! I'm the one that initiated the fake date thing and I'm sorry if I led you on. But don't forget, you were the one that ended it and thank you for making me come to my senses. Oh, and, if any of your jocks slushy any of the Glee club members again, I will make sure your day is filled with glitter and shower you with cream every single day." Rebecca ended the call and threw her phone on the bed and tousled her hair in annoyance.

"Was it true?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Rebecca jumped. She let out a breath and closed her eyes. Quinn entered the room and locked the door behind her.

"Did you meant what you said?"

Rebecca didn't expected anybody to overhear the confession she just made. And the worst? It was Quinn who overheard it. She took a deep breath and admitted.

"That was.. really sweet." Rebecca look up to meet Quinn's eyes but instead, Quinn leaned down and gave Rebecca a quick peck on the cheek before getting into the bathroom.

"OPEN UP, PEOPLE!" the banging of the door shook Rebecca out of her trance. She scrambled off the chair and unlocked the door, revealing Taka and Jessica. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Did that door have auto lock? I didn't lock it." Rebecca feigns innocent. The duo look at Rebecca suspiciously. "What? I swear! It wasn't me!" In a sense, she was telling the truth. It wasn't her that locked the door. It was Quinn.

* * *

Once she stepped foot into the campus, JBI immediately rushed up to her with a microphone in her face. "So, Rebecca, have Karofsky made his move on you?"

Rebecca stopped in her track and glared at JBI before looking into the video cam of his cameraman. "It's over. Now if you excuse me." She shoved JBI and the cameraman away and heads for her locker. On her locker, she found a note stuck on it. 'I won't give up.'

She frowned and crumpled the note. Before she even had the chance to unlock her locker, a boy, probably a freshman, approached her and gave her a rose before running away. On the stalk, there's another note. 'Give me another chance?'

She slammed the locker door after retrieving her book, gaining the attentions of several other students. Bitch mode on, she glared at them, making them look away and scurrying away in fear. Sensing another pair of eyes on her, she turned, ready to unleash her anger on whoever was staring at her.

But when she saw who was standing there, a smile replaced the frown on her face. Quinn was standing there bashfully, holding towel. She bit her lower lips to try and hide the dopey smile. "What's with that?"

"Well.. With that big announcement Karofsky made on JBI's blog, I thought it was time that I step up on my game too." Quinn held out the towel. Rebecca took it and examined the towel. Her name was seen on the towel. Although it was sewn by Quinn herself, the details were meticulous.

"With my biased stand, I'd still choose you even if you came with nothing. But, thank you for the rose. I like it, a lot." With that said, she walked over to one of the Cheerio that was packing her locker. "Hey, Dave wants me to pass this to you."

The Cheerio look at Rebecca as if she's insane but took the rose anyway. She knew better than to cross her captain. With the rose taken care of, she turns back to Quinn and took her hand. "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

They walked in comfortable, companion silence. "I'll see you later for Cheerios?"

"Yeah, okay." Their hands part and Rebecca turns to leave.

"Oh, and, thanks for the towel." Rebecca back stepped as she speaks to Quinn.

Turning the corner, she bumped into Brittany and Santana. With a mischievous glint in their eyes, the two of them looked at Rebecca. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You're glowing.." Brittany grinned.

"With love!" Santana completed her sentence and the duo took off running even before Rebecca could retort. The senior laughed at her juniors and shook her head.

* * *

When lessons ended, the unholy trinity stepped out of class to come face to face with Karofsky and two of his jocks. "Listen up, Quinn Fabray. Whatever you're doing with Rebecca, you better stop. This is just a warning."

When they took a step forward, Santana's instinct took over as she grabbed the stick of cardboard from Brittany and swung it at their shins. The trio yelped in pain and stepped back. "And this.. Is not a warning." Santana threatened as she raise the stick again.

The three jocks steps back, "you better watch out."

Santana steps forward again and this time, the three of them took off in the opposite direction. Turning back to Quinn and Brittany, Santana lets out the breath she had been holding. "Wow. I'm glad you brought this out of art class, B."

Brittany steps forward and put her arms on the Latina's shoulder. "You look so hot going all violent on them."

"Oh yeah?" Santana raised the stick and gave Brittany's arm a smack, causing her to retract her arms.

"Ow! I meant on them! Not me!" Brittany pouted.

"We're in school, B."

"Aaaaaand if you guys don't stop bickering now, we're going to get our ass kicked by Coach." Quinn walks away from the duo.

"Are you going early to avoid punishment or to see somebody?" Brittany teased, catching up to her on her left while Santana goes to her right.

"Whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes at her two best friends as they continued teasing her.

* * *

"Alright, now get out of my field!" Coach Sylvester yelled at the Cheerios. Every Cheerio scurried out of the field, except the trios. Taka and Jessica excused themselves to give Rebecca some space to talk to Quinn. Noting that Rebecca isn't using the towel she gave, Quinn can't help but feel a little disappointed. "Why aren't you using the towel?"

"I don't want to dirty it, especially when you've put so much effort in it." Rebecca admitted as her face heats up. "Are you.. upset?"

"No! No.. I mean, I didn't really thought about that when I did it." Quinn's eyes searched the ground for words to say.

"If you want me to put it verbally, I'd say that the towel is perfect. It is a thousand times better than a rose that's going to wilt. And it reminds me of you.." Rebecca's voice softened

"BYE, BABY Q!" Santana yelled as she and Brittany side steps away from the duo before taking off at full speed out of the field.


	17. Chapter 17

**HEYA PHOTO DURING SAG. I'm DYING. Anyway... I don't really want to mention sexualities or how they're paired. If they're in love then they're in life. Maybe in this AU the people don't really care about sexuality that much (yay) but then again~ we have issues with the past so enjoooooooooooy~ Oh and another note, I kind of started on another fic as well. A totally different genre from this so if you're interested please check it out - s/8919329/1/The-Guardians**

**Guest Your Fan - Aww your name is a compliment, thank you! Haha! Brittana is the main focus so they'll definitely get the spotlight, don't worry!**

**dianna agron foreves - Thank you :)**

**tiredstudent09 - But the past still haunts them, no? :D Thank you for reviewing!**

**edilsdnal - BRITTANA IS END GAME!**

* * *

"Santana Lopez, is it true that you have a mental disorder, causing you to lose control of your temper and thrashed the infamous jocks of McKinley High?" Jacob approached Santana with a microphone in his hand, his cameraman following closely behind.

Santana froze. Her eyes widened in horror as Jacob stops in front of her. "And how do you explain this? Is it plastic surgery? Did you get one because your father is a plastic surgeon?" The Afro haircut boy held out a picture of her, a comparison of her middle school and current look.

Her nightmare that she thought was over was here to haunt her. The colour drained from her face as her blood went cold. The judgmental looks the students in the hallway gave her felt like deja vu. She wanted nothing more than run away, away from the scrutinizing gazes and the nosey school gossip that was pressurizing her for an answer, but her legs wouldn't budge. Trapped in her nightmare again, the fear of the past repeating.

"What are you? Perez Hilton, kid's edition?" Brittany shoved Jacob away from the shaken Latina. Hands on the Latina's waist, she guides her away from the crowd.

"Are the two of you dating?!" Jacob yelled at the two Cheerios.

Ignoring his question, Brittany led Santana into the empty choir room and sat her down on the chair. Santana's eyes weren't focused on anything. Her mind was running, recalling about the past and trying to suppress her emotions.

"Santana, it's okay. It's me." Santana sucks in a breath. Brittany shifted her chair so that she's directly in Santana's sight. "San.."

The off focused eyes of Santana started to look up. Her eyes were filled with fear, anxiety and insecurities. "Hey" the blonde smiled at the Latina, trying to ease her worries.

"B, I didn't.." Her voice was weak and unsure.

"I know." Brittany took Santana's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I really didn't." She choked out as she looked at Brittany with tears brimmed eyes.

"You didn't. I know." All Brittany wanted was to take the anxiety away. The Santana before her was so vulnerable, so small, as if any other words of Jacob could crush her instantly. Her heart ached looking at the scared Latina.

"B.." The tears fell from her eyes.

Brittany leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss, her way of saying, 'Everything is going to be okay. I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you.'

The uneven breaths the Latina took after Brittany break away to calm herself.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Brittany cooed as she used the pad of her thumb to wipe away the cascading tears.

* * *

"Noah Puckerman, is it true that Santana saved your ass from the group of infamous jocks?" Jacob approached Puck. Puck side eyed Jacob and continued walking, ignoring his question. "From the response of Santana and yours, I assume it is true?"

Puck turned to face Jacob. "What did you do to Santana?"

"I asked if she couldn't control her emotions and about this." He held out the photo.

The Jew flared. He grabbed Jacob by the collar and slammed him against the lockers. "WHERE IS SHE."

"I- I don't know.. B-Brittany came a-and led her away. Please don't hurt me." Jacob stammered.

Puck growled and slammed him against the locker again as a warning. "Stay. Away. From. Santana." He glared at Jacob before walking away.

He searched the classrooms along the way to check if Santana and Brittany were inside. As he passed by the choir room, he smiled to himself. He took a final glance at the duo before proceeding to class. The two of them could overcome anything as long as they're together. Love conquers all, isn't it?

"That photo was just proof of how much you've matured. Nothing else. You're beautiful, reason isn't plastic surgery. You're beautiful just being you. The whole world is going to be jealous that you're not theirs, but mine. Don't let those words get you." Brittany used her fingers to lift Santana's chin so that their eyes locked gaze. Those blue eyes spoke of sincerity and affirmations. Santana's insecurities and fears slowly melts away at each word the blonde said. "And if anybody dare say that you've gotten plastic surgery, I'll make sure they need plastic surgery."

Santana's lips curled into a smiled. Seeing the smile on Santana, Brittany grinned and stood up. "Come on, we're going to get detention if we're late for class."

With a last sniffle, Santana got up and Brittany immediately reached for her hand, where their fingers melds perfectly together. The perfect fit that completes the puzzle.

* * *

"Mr Schue?"

The chorale teacher got the hit and stepped aside.

"I'm dedicating this song, to Santana. To all the couples in this room that want to join, you're welcome." Brittany smiled at Santana and whispered to the band behind.

_"Never wanna stand up for myself. Never wanna get in the way, I said it. I don't know what the plan is, but you can share with me. 'cause I'll be listening here. To everything you say, I won't turn away. And I will listen, open up my heart and I must say.. that I love you, so."_

Rebecca, Finn, Jesse, Blaine and Jessica stood up and joined Brittany. _"Oo la love, I've fallen in love. And it's better this time than ever before. Oo la love, I've fallen in love. And it's better this time, than I've ever known."_

_"Every day is a battle I face. Strange life I live but it's what you've decided. I'll give it all into your hands. Do what you will with me, and oh."_ She went up to Santana and pulled her up. Blue eyes sparkle in excitement and earnest happiness as it locked gaze with brown orbs. _"I'll smile when you speak. Remember all those times I was hoping for something and shaking my head from all I have done. But you never left me."_

_"Oo la love, I've fallen in love. And it's better this time than ever before. Oo la love, I've fallen in love. And it's better this time, than I've ever known. Oo la love, I've fallen in love. And it's better this time than ever before. Oo la love, I've fallen in love. And it's better this time, than I've ever known."_ They chorused in unison.

_"Give it up for you, I would give it up for you. I would give it up for you, I'd do anything for you."_ Rebecca pulled Quinn out of her seat.

_"Oo la love, I've fallen in love. And it's better this time than ever before. Oo la love, I've fallen in love. And it's better this time, than I've ever known."_ The entire Glee club made the choir room into their make shift playground as couples twirled each other around and the singles mingled together. _"Oo la love, I've fallen in love. And it's better this time than ever before. Oo la love, I've fallen in love. And it's better this time, than I've ever known."_

_"I have fallen in love. I have fallen in love. I have fallen in love."_ Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana while the rest were singing the last verse. "I've fallen in love with you, and proudly so."

"Thank you." Santana whispered into the ears of the blonde as they embraced one another.

* * *

"Santana! Don't!"

The grey mane gallops towards her. Behind her was Santana trying to chase the horse, "Get away, B!"

As Susan continued galloping towards her, Brittany took a deep breath, grabbed the reins and jumped on. The new weight on her body seemed to confuse Susan a little, making her slow down and eventually come to a stop. Santana took the opportunity to catch up. Susan snorts kicks the floor with her hind legs.

"Shit, shit shit shit!" Santana yells as she sprints towards the outraged mane.

Susan rears, causing Brittany to be thrown off her back. The strong arms of the Latina caught Brittany just in time. She panted heavily as she sets Brittany down. "Are you.. okay?"

"That was so dope. Let's do it again." Brittany breathed out as the adrenaline rush caught up to her. Santana jaws slack from what Brittany just said but returned her attention to Susan a moment later.

Santana approached the enraged mane slowly, "It's okay.. it's me.. I know you're not that happy now but I need you calm down. You're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you." She tried to coax the mane who snorted. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. Now there's a good girl." Santana gently pats the neck of the mane. Slowly, she took the reins and gently guides Susan back to the stable. "I won't let anybody hurt you. There you go."

The caretaker who was watching them rushed up to take the horse but Santana shot him a glare to request him to back off. He backed away with his head lowered. Closing the gate after Susan entered, Santana turned back to Brittany. "I owe you one."

"Can we do that again?" Santana look at Brittany as if that blonde injured her head during the fall.

"I'm really sorry about that." The caretaker interjected. The expression on the Latina was the first time Brittany had seen it. "I got distracted. It won't happen again. I promise!"

"You better." Santana glared at the caretaker who scurried away.

"Somebody is in a bad mood today~" Brittany sang into the ears of Santana. The Latina sighs and took Brittany's hands in hers. "What happened?"

"Some how or rather, he mishandled Susan. And you got involved. You could have got hurt." Santana admitted. The last thing she wanted was for Brittany to get hurt because of her. She adored the horses and the way the caretaker took care of them set her on the edge.

"But I'm fine. The same heroine that always saved me rescued me, as usual." She grinned at Santana, who can't help but smile. "It's not that bad. It was actually quite fun, minus the scary rearing." The duo stopped by Marc who neighed happily at their presence. "Hello there, handsome!" She pats Marc affectionately.

As they step out of the stable, Santana couldn't help but question Brittany's sudden visit. Instead answering her question directly, she draped her arms around Santana's neck. "Do I need a reason to visit you?"

"No! I mean.." Santana blushed from the sudden affection.

"Te extraño."

"Te echo de menos también." Then, she smacks Brittany on the arm. "Don't ever do that again. It scared the hell out of me."

"Ow!" Brittany rubs her arms, then smirked. "I make no promises." When Santana glared at her, she raised her hands. "Okay. Okay. I won't. So.. what now?"

"Instead of riding a horse, how about riding something else?" Santana suggested, causing Brittany to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

* * *

"Hey Kendrick!" Brittany and Santana greets the elder chauffeur as they pass by him.

"What are we doing here?" Brittany asked when they stepped into the garage.

Santana led Brittany to her bike, "teaching you how to ride a bike." The blonde always have a knack for adventures. Taking up the challenge, Brittany hops on the motorcycle. Before she even stabilized herself, Santana turned the key, causing the vehicle's engine to start, making Brittany squealed a little.

"Relax.." Santana slides behind Brittany and took her hands from behind her as she props her head on her shoulder, guiding her hand on the handles. "So as you've seen in the movies, they like to do this." Santana's hand on Brittany's, she twisted the handle, causing the vehicle to rev.

After going through some of the parts of the motorcycle, Santana turned the keys to kill the engine. Santana wraps her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled her close so that their bodies are pressed together. "I love you." She whispered.

Brittany places her hand above Santana's and turned to face Santana who had her head propped on her shoulders. "I love you too." She leaned forward and plants a chaste kiss on the Latina's lips. Santana closed her eyes and leaned into Brittany. When they broke contact, Santana sighed. She smiled and got off the motorcycle. "Time to get you home."

"Can we not?" Brittany whined.

"I don't want your mum to think I kidnapped you for real."

"My mum? Who's the one calling her Mama Pierce?"

"I.."

"D'aww. Santana Lopez, you are so adorable when you're shy."

After helping each other with the helmets, the duo hopped onto the vehicle and exits the garage. As they maneuver along the streets of Lima, Brittany slowly releases her hold around the Latina's waist and stretched her arms out to feel the wind pelting against her. Aware of what Brittany is doing, Santana slowed down a little, but still going fast enough for Brittany to feel the thrill. The streets of Lima were usually sparse, considering the small population.

The vehicle came to a stop in front of the Pierce's. As Brittany gets off the motorcycle, Santana lifted her own helmet. Brittany removed hers and shook her head to loosen her hair. For a moment, the duo simply held each other's gaze.

"Your pupils are dilating." Santana pointed out.

Brittany sucks in a deep breath, "Drive safely." She leaned down and planted a kiss on Santana's cheeks, letting her lips linger for a while before straightening up.

Santana smiled at the blonde and slid her helmet on. Brittany unlocked the trunk and place the helmet in it. She knocked on the Latina's helmet and smiled lovingly at her. With that, Santana drove off, leaving the blonde standing before her house. She watched the vehicle maneuver until it turned the corner, disappearing from sight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Glee's Diva was :l. Anyway, any mistakes made are mine. R&R, thanks! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**edilsdnal - Yes!**

**Guest Your Fan - Yes, they are. And always will.**

* * *

"Brittany S. Pierce." Brittany greeted the caller. Her face paled from the news. She grabbed her purse and rushed out of the house. Her hand gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles whited. Pulling over at the carpark, she rushed up to the emergency room. She spotted Maribel pacing up and down the corridor. "How is she?"

The bloodshot eyes of the elder Latina met hers. "They're trying to save her."

Brittany clenched her jaws shut in an attempt to hold her emotions in check. She had to be strong, for Santana, for Maribel. She reached over and hugged her, "Santana is strong. She'll be fine."

Shortly after, Puck and Quinn arrived. The sign above the emergency room was still lit.

After countless hours of pacing up and down the corridor, and trying to calm themselves but ended up fidgeting on the chairs, the lights to the emergency room dimmed. Everyone surrounded the doctor the moment he stepped out of the room. "How is she?"

"Her condition is now stable. But the bleeding in her brain might have caused some damage. We'll run a thorough check when she's awake."

"Thank you doctor."

Although the Latina is unconscious, Brittany was relieved that she's fine. Quinn took Brittany's hand as they step into the room. Tears threatened to fall from the blonde's eyes. She was hoping that Santana would wake up and kiss away her tears and tell her "everything's alright. I'm right here." but she was lying motionlessly on the hospital bed. The blood stained bandages on the various parts of her body. The sight made her heart ached. As though the emotional pain wasn't enough, a policeman stepped into the room. "Are you related to Santana Lopez?"

Maribel nodded her head, "I'm her mom."

The policeman acknowledged her presence. "In the accident, there was another boy, named Artie Abrams involved. Is there any prior relations between the two?"

Brittany's knees buckled. Puck was swift to hold Brittany upright. The tears were now streaming down the blonde's face.

"Artie might have held a grudge against Santana. For a long time now." Quinn told the policeman in behalf of the crestfallen blonde and mother.

Instead of asking for more information, he merely nodded. "His spine was broken during the accident. He's paralyzed waist down."

"I don't think it's any of our problem, officer." Quinn's eyes were brimmed with tears as she thought of how Artie held the grudge even after so long. Even to the point of causing bodily harm to her best friend. "If you don't mind, please." Her voice cracked.

He nodded and offered his condolences before exiting the room.

Maribel sat by the bed and took Santana's hand. "Mija, your friends are here to see you.."

The sight before Brittany was crushing her. She needed to get out of the hospital room. Taking one last glance at the Latina, she left the room. Slumped against the wall of the corridor, Brittany crumbled. A pair of arms wrapped itself around her. She buried her head into the crook of the other blonde's neck "Quinn.." She cried.

"It's okay, B. S is going to be alright. She's stronger than you think she is." Quinn cooed as she stroked the back of the taller blonde. "You need to stay strong. Santana wouldn't want to see you like this."

For a few days after the accident, Maribel, Brittany, Quinn and Puck took turns to look after Santana. The members of New Directions stopped by often to help with taking care of Santana and to relieve the burden of Mrs Lopez. On the secon week, Santana's fingers twitched.

"Doctor!" Puck yelled as he pressed the button to alert the nurses.

Brittany sprang up from the chair outside the room. Nurses streamed into the room along with the doctor. "Please, if you excuse us."

Puck, Brittany and Quinn stepped aside as the doctor checked her pupils. Quinn whipped out her cellphone and dialed Maribel.

Her breathing shallow, but she was coming to. Brittany rushed to her side and took her hand. "Santana.."

The eyes of the Latina opened slowly. She surveyed the room, before returning her gaze to Brittany. "Where am I?" Brittany smiled. But her happiness was short lived. "And, who are you?"

That question was enough to make Brittany flinch. Her eyes searched for familiarity in Santana's gaze. Seeing that Santana really don't recognize her, she retracted her hands and looked at the doctor. She bit the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from crying. Quinn took Brittany's hand and led her out of the room.

When Maribel arrived and saw the dispirited expression on Brittany, she braced herself for the worst. She stepped into the room to be met by her daughter, sitting up on the bed. "Mami!"

She heaved a sigh of relief. But if Santana is alright, why are the three of them outside? And why is Brittany so disappointed? "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

The doctor greets Maribel as she took a seat beside her daughter. "Post traumatic amnesia, or what you call, traumatic brain injury. Most probably caused by the impact of the head on the steering wheel. Those three outside? She couldn't recognize them."

No wonder Brittany looked so morbid. As much as she is happy that her daughter is fine, her heart ached for Brittany. "Will she regain her memory?"

"Possible. But it might take weeks, or even months."

"Thank you, doctor."

She returned her attention to her daughter and smiled. "Does it hurt?"

Santana scrunches her face. "A little."

"Your friends are here to see you."

"I know. I've seen them just now. But I don't remember them."

"They're your closest friend. It's going to break their heart. Try to remember." She pats the hand of the Latina before going out of the room.

"Go in and speak to her." Brittany gave a weak smile. Quinn gave the other blonde's hand a gentle squeeze as they proceed in. Puck tucks his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Tana."

"That's what I always call you. I'm Puck and this is Brittany, and this is Quinn." He reintroduced them to Santana.

Then, Rachel and Finn entered the room. Upon seeing the Latina, Rachel squealed and went forward to hug the Latina. "SANTANA! You're awake!"

After Rachel pulled back, Santana stared at her in disbelief. "And.. Who are you?"

Rachel's eyes widened. She turned to the two blondes. Brittany averted her eyes and avoided eye contact. Quinn looked straight at Rachel and nodded. Returning her gaze to Santana, she stretched her hand out. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I have two gay dads and Finn here, is my boyfriend. I'm going to go to NYADA after finishing high school and I am the lead singer in Glee, a show choir, which you, my dear, is also in. Our voices complimented each other's well. But obviously my voice stands out."

Santana blinked her eyes as she tried to process as much as she could from the ramblings. "Okay.." She nods her head slowly. "Nice to meet you, Rachel, and Finn."

Quinn nudged Rachel and gave her a look. Puck and Finn were already in the corridor, leaving Brittany standing near the bed, looking at the floor. "I pray for your recovery, Santana. I shall take my leave."

"Later, S." Quinn smiled at Santana as she drags Rachel out of the room, closing the door behind them.

After scuffling her feet on the floor for awhile, Brittany settled on the chair by the bed.

Santana looked at her with curiosity. When their eyes met, she smiled. "You're really pretty." The words fumbled out of her mouth without much thoughts. Brittany's eyes brightened a little at the Latina's words. "Ah, I'm sorry. It just came out of my mouth. I didn't mean to scare you or something."

The blonde merely smiled and took the Latina's hand. Tears flowed, unrestrained. "Hey, are you crying? Don't cry. Your eyes would dim if you cry." Santana lifted her hand and cups Brittany's cheeks, and used her thumb to wipe away the tears. Brittany leaned into her touch, grateful that Santana is here with her. "Was I a good friend to you?"

"You were. A very good one." Her voice cracked as she sniffed.

"Was I awesome?"

Brittany chuckled at the question. The Latina before her is still the same dork she knew. "Very awesome. But without me, you're just aweso." She joked.

"Hey, that's a good one! So you're the 'me' to my aweso!" Santana grinned.

"Yes." Normally when Brittany made a statement like this, people would think that she's being absurd. But Santana is the only one that never thought about her that way. She embraced the uniqueness of her. Santana was the only one that believed in Brittany when everyone else doesn't.

"Promise?" Santana held out her pinky. A simple gesture like this made her heart flutter. As if time had taken her back to when they first met, the first time they linked their pinkies and walked through the hallways of McKinley.

"Promise." She hooked her pinky around Santana's.

* * *

"You're not going to tell her?"

"I don't have the rights to decide for her."

"B, you're her girlfriend."

"It doesn't matter. She don't remember. And I don't want her to force herself to be with me just because I was with her."

"Listen up." Quinn grabbed Brittany's shoulder so that their line of vision is directly on each other. "She loves you. And you're not forcing her if she's in love with you."

"She doesn't remember being in a relationship."

"Did you tell her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't have to know."

"What you're doing, is selfish. It's not fair for her, and not fair for you. The both of you are meant for each other."

"If we really are, then we'll get back together. If we don't, then we're not meant to be." Brittany pushed Quinn's hands off her shoulders and walked away. Puck gave Quinn's shoulder a gentle squeeze as she stared at the retreating figure of the blonde dancer. Although it hurt her to see Brittany being like this, she didn't want to go against everything Brittany wanted by telling Santana the truth. The truth of her belonging to Brittany.

In the room, Maribel was having a conversation with Santana. After a few attempts, she realized that Santana had no memory of ever being with Brittany. The same as Susan Pierce, Maribel treated Brittany like her daughter as well. The bond the two Cheerios had was something the two mothers admired. Unconditionally looking out for each other, loving and caring for one another. The usual glimmer in their eyes when they locked gaze with one another. How their actions screamed 'love'. Their declaration of admiration and adoration for one another. Thinking of how heartbroken Brittany is, Maribel sighed.

"What's wrong, mami?"

"It's nothing, mija. You should get some rest. I'll go ask the doctor when you can be discharged." She smiled at her daughter before leaving the room.

When the door closed behind her, she searched the corridors for the blonde. She spots a blonde, but not the one she was looking for. "Where's Brittany?"

"She went off."

"Did she mention anything to you?"

"She said she didn't want to force Santana into a relationship when she can't even remember anything."

Maribel sighed. This was what she was afraid of. The reason why those two made a great couple was that they understood the need for space and compromised one another. And this was also the reason why their relationship was so fragile, seeing how easily Brittany gave up. But little did she know, Brittany wasn't giving up. She was going to make Santana fall in love with her again, without reminding her of their past.

* * *

"How are you feeling today?"

"Awesome." Santana grinned at the blonde who was leaning on the lockers. Santana stored the books inside and locker and walks with Brittany towards the choir room.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Brittany asked.

Santana's eyebrow raised in curiosity. Before she could reply the blonde, Scott appeared from the corner and threw a slushy towards Brittany. Santana instinctively pulled Brittany away. The corn syrup splatters across her face. She shut her eyes tight to keep the corn syrup out of her face. Using her fingers, she wiped the syrup off the area around her eyes. "Does that happen often?" Brittany was already leading her to the washroom.

"That was aimed at me." The blonde replied bluntly. The sound of running water echoed in the washroom.

"So..?" Santana look at Brittany.

"You didn't have to shield me from it." Brittany dabbed the damp paper towel on the face of the Latina to remove the sticky liquid.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend, Britt. And why are they throwing slushy at you?"

Brittany ignored her questions and continued to wipe the corn syrup off her face.

"Britt." Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist and forced her to look at her.

"They're throw slushy at me because I shot down the advances of their 'head'." Brittany admitted.

Santana felt fury building inside her. "Why? Did you turn him down because he's mean to you? If he is, I'm going to-"

"I have someone else in mind." Brittany interrupted her.

"Oh.." The unsettling feeling gnawed at her insides. She didn't like to see Brittany being this miserable.

* * *

She stormed into the boys' locker with a stick on her hand. "Who is Rick?'

The boys in the locker parted and a path was directed to Rick. His eyes widened when he saw the approaching Latina. "Shit."

"Am I that scary?" Santana strutted up to the boy.

"N-no.."

"Then why are you stuttering? Did you ask your gang," She turned and glared at the boys in the locker who promptly avoided her gaze and shuffled on their feet. "To slushy Brittany?"

"I didn't!"

"Lies." She swung the stick and it landed on Rick's leg. He winced in pain and retreated a few steps away from the Latina. Before her accident, the incident of her thrashing the infamous jocks made her the most feared girl in McKinley. Everybody avoided clashing with her, especially the jocks. She swung the stick again on the other leg, causing Rick to stumbled and fall and land on the benches. She held the stick above his nuts and glared at him "If anybody slushy Brittany, be it from your gang or anybody else, I will come straight to you. You don't want to know what will happen."

"Santana!" Quinn ran into the locker and grabbed the Latina. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

Apparently one of the hockey player ran to inform Quinn about Santana going into the locker room. That boy meant well because Santana could've gotten into trouble for being in the boys' locker. When the duo were out in the open, Quinn released her hold on Santana's wrist. "Don't do that again. I don't want you getting into trouble."

"I'm sorry." Santana lowered her head. Emotions got the better of her.

"I know you care about B but you need to keep your emotions in check." Quinn smiled at Santana. She knew Santana couldn't help herself at times. She didn't want the past to repeat itself.

* * *

**I'm sorry about this shocker. But.. we'll explore a new personality of Santana from here. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guest Your Fan - Request granted. :D**

**Cyan55 - Thank you :)**

**dianna agron foreves - Maybe the next? :b**

**edilsdnal - Thank you :)**

* * *

_"Yes mami, I got it. " Santana held the phone between her shoulders and jaw as her hands were occupied with grocery bags. Shifting all the bags into one hand, she opened the passenger door and settled her groceries down. "Bye mami."_

_Unknowing to her, a pair of eyes was following her every movement behind a wheel. His finger tightened around the wheel until it started to turn white. The woman he was eyeing had ruined him in almost every single possible way - his love life, his popularity, his dignity. He was once a part of the popular gang but because of Santana, his reputation plummeted. When words got around that Brittany left Artie for Santana, girls began to shot him sympathy look. Some even looked at him in disgust, as if he had done something wrong. Maybe he did, but he didn't deserve all the hate. Everybody makes mistake. How is he to know that it actually meant nothing? Now that Santana and Brittany had became a pair and people in school started talking about how good they are together and how Brittany and Artie was a mismatch, his blood boiled. People remembered that Rebecca left Artie for Santana as well. But Rebecca ended up with Quinn. Tongues wagged, saying how he made such a bad impression that girls started turning gay._

_He wanted revenge. Revenge on the one that helped him on the first day of school and sent him drowning in misery after. He lost his rationality to envy and pride. His emotions got the better of him. He wanted Santana to suffer. Applying pressure to the pedal, he stalked behind Santana's car. When Santana was out of the parking lot and driving home in bliss ignorance, he picked up speed as he stepped down on the pedal. Rage bubbled through him as the thoughts consumed his humanity. "Die!"_

* * *

"Hey." Brittany greets Santana as she approaches her locker.

"Hey, the me to my aweso." Santana grinned as she closed the door of her locker.

"How are you feeling?"

"You should stop asking me that on a daily basis. I'm fine." Santana scrunched her nose in a playful reply.

Brittany smiled, knowing that the Latina is recovering well, although not so much on the memory part. But her happiness was short-lived as Elaine, a student in the same geometry class as Santana approached. "Hey, Santana!"

The smile on Brittany's face faded a little. She was still smiling, but her eyes were dimmed. Since the return of the Latina, she had made several other friends. Most of the times, instead of being with the Glee Club, she'll be anywhere with almost anyone. Her popularity had risen after the car accident, god know for what reason. The time they spent together were decreasing each day. Elaine wasn't really a bad person. She was nice, actually. And she wasn't one of the bitches that used people as a stepping stone to gain popularity.

The bell rang for lesson and Elaine grabbed Santana and heads to the geometry class. "Bye.." Brittany said to the Latina who was dragged away. Her eyes dulled several shades. Quinn, who was standing at the other side of the locker watched the whole interaction between them. She sighed as she watched the broken-hearted blonde proceed to class.

Although Santana was still treated Brittany like how she did before, it don't felt the same. As if the bond between them was thinning with each passing day. She didn't want to bring up the past so that the Latina would feel guilty and get back with her. She wanted Santana to return to her unconditionally, on her own free will.

* * *

"Thank you." Brittany smiled at the cashier as she took the mini bouquet from her.

She thought of ways to try and win Santana back. Her first thought was to buy a bouquet of rosé for the Latina. With the thought of Santana, Brittany made her way to the Lopez's. During the journey, her mind flashed back to the past.

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Santana.." Brittany looked at Santana in adoration as the Latina held out the bouquet of lily for Brittany._

_"I know you like lilies. So.." Santana bit her lower lips. Brittany took the bouquet and tilted her face to kiss Santana on the cheek. "Thank you. But what's the special occasion? Did I forget something?"_

_"Must I have a reason to buy you flowers?"_

_Santana grinned cheekily as Brittany blushed under her gaze._

**_(End of flashback)_**

As she neared the Lopez's, she held the bouquet to her chest and smiled. Two figures ahead caught her attention. The giggles, that laughter. She recognized it immediately. Santana's. And Elaine. If feelings could be heard, the breaking of Brittany's heart would most likely be audible. The duo was walking towards her, unaware of her presence. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company as they smiled at the words the other spoke. Holding the bouquet of rose to her face in an attempt to hide from the two, she closed her eyes and walked past them. She didn't want her presence to be known, now that she know Santana was going out with Elaine. Her thoughts of surprising Santana with a bouquet was shattered. Now, she just want the duo to pass her as soon as possible so that she wouldn't be seen by them. Most of all, she didn't want to embarrass herself.

The familiar scent of vanilla caught her attention. Santana turned to look at the person who just walked past her. It was familiar, but she can't remember who. The sunflower gold streaks of hair reminded her of somebody, but she can't recall who. Her eyes peeled away from the blonde as Elaine whispered something into her ears. She smiled and turned back to the brunette beside her, forgetting about the familiar vanilla scent.

_Day after day, time passed away, and I just can't get you off my mind. Nobody knows, I hide it inside. I keep on searching but I can't find the courage to show to letting you know. I've never felt so much love before. And once again I'm thinking about taking the easy way out. But if I let you go I will never know what my life would be holding you close to me. Will I ever see you smiling back at me? How will I know if I let you go?_

When she was a safe distance from the duo, her hand that held the bouquet of rose slacked beside her body. She sighed. The image that she painted in her mind wasn't like this. It was perfect. But after seeing the two being so happy together, the perfect scene she created in her mind crumbled. She pictured the two of them reconciling with a kiss, baking cookies like nothing happened, exchanging cheesy pick up lines to see who ran out of ideas. Maybe Santana is happier with Elaine. Maybe she's capable of making Santana smile even brighter. Maybe, they're just not meant to be.

_Night after night I hear myself say. Why can't this feeling just fade away? There's no one like you. You speak to my heart. It's such a shame we're worlds apart. I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose. But sooner or later I gotta choose. And once again I'm thinking about taking the easy way out. But if I let you go I will never know what my life would be holding you close to me. Will I ever see you smiling back at me? How will I know if I let you go?_

Along the way, she threw the fresh bouquet into a bin. Taking the long route home, Brittany unlocked the doors to be greeted by Collin. "Hey, boy." She forced a smile as she scratched the canine's back. Izzy saw through the plastered smile, immediately knowing something went wrong. Instead of asking, she went up and threw her arms around her younger sister. Izzy knew what happened to Santana and as much as she liked Santana, she didn't appreciate seeing her sister mope around as if they had broken up. Brittany loved Santana as much as Santana loved Brittany. It was just wrong to see them apart.

_If I let you go ooooh baby. Ooh. Once again I'm thinking about taking the easy way out. Ooh. But if I let you go I will never know, what my life would be, holding you close to me (close to me) Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah) How will I know (if I let you go?) But if I let you go I will never know (oh baby) Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah) How will I know if I let you go ?_

Brittany closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her sister. The nuzzled her face onto the crook of her sister's neck. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream out loud to release the agony she felt. All she wanted was for Santana to remember. Remember the times they would exchange shy glances, remember the times when they would wake up next to each other with a sleepy grin on their faces as they kiss each other good morning, remember the times they would use rock scissors paper to decide who drives after a long day in school.

* * *

"Did you ever have a girlfriend, Santana?" Elaine asked as they strolled along the park. She had a crush on Santana when she first noticed her presence after her return from the accident with the jocks. She remembered how Santana would get all protective about her friends. Her protectiveness made Elaine's heart flutter.

"I don't remember. Did I?"

"There were people saying that you and Brittany were together." Elaine didn't want to lie to Santana. Everyone seemed to be keeping the fact that she used to be with Brittany a secret.

"Me and Britt?"

"Yeah."

"How come nobody told me before?"

"Brittany didn't tell you?"

"No.." The Latina furrows her brows in thoughts. Why didn't Brittany tell her anything if they ever were in a relationship before? Yes, she have to admit she have this fuzzy feeling when she's around Brittany. The way Brittany's eyes seemed to sparkle when they conversed.

"Hmmm. I don't know. Do you want a girlfriend?"

The question caught Santana off guard. "I- what?"

Elaine shrugged. "I'm only asking if you would want a girlfriend."

"Oh.."

**_(Flashback)_**

_"Santana doesn't like to be alone." The voice startled Elaine. She turned to come face to face with Brittany. "If you're serious about her, don't ever make her feel as if she's alone."_

_"Why are you telling me these?" Elaine asked._

_Brittany sighed. As much as she wanted Santana to be back with her, things aren't the same anymore. If Santana chose to be with someone else, she have no rights to object. She's willing to tell whoever Santana chose, how to treat her right, because Santana deserved to be loved. "Because I know you like her. And she's spending a lot of time with you."_

_If Santana is happy, she's happy. Loving someone isn't about having them all to yourself. Loving someone is being willing to do whatever to keep that smile on their face. That smile that brightened up your day even if you're having the worst kind of day, that smile that makes your heart melt and knees weak. Santana's smile was one of the brightest Brittany had ever seen. Her special smile that always made her dimple so endearing. _

**_(End of flashback)_**

"Oh?" The disappointment in her tone was obvious.

Santana stopped walking and Elaine turned to face her. "Look, Elaine. You're a really nice girl. But I like you, as a friend." The eyes of the brunette before her dropped. "I'm sorry."

Elaine forced a smile and look back up at the Latina. "It's okay. I know your heart is somewhere else."

"It is?" Santana's eyes furrowed her brows. She haven't thought about it before. Since her return, she only focused on trying to catch up on school work and to socialize.

"The one that is constantly on your mind, the last thought of your day. That's where your heart is." The brunette gave Santana's shoulder a squeeze and walked away.

With her words in mind, Santana tried to think about who mattered the most to her but it came up blank. Her head hurts. Trying to force her memory back only made her head pound. But there's one thing she was sure of. She cared a lot for Quinn and Brittany. Brittany?

Everything was so confusing. They said Brittany and her were together but why is Brittany behaving like they were just normal friend. No intimacy, no hints, no nothing. Were they really together, or were people just spreading rumours because they're tight? Santana sighed. The thinking and recalling were giving her a massive headache but she wasn't going to stop just there. She's going to find out about her past. If people aren't telling her anything, she's going to do it herself.

* * *

**Songs: If I Let You Go - Westlife**

**I'm sorry I made Artie into a psychotic jealous ex boyfriend. :l**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guest Your Fan - Here's all the fluff!**

**dianna agron foreves - Thank you for your suggestion. I like suggestions :D**

* * *

She stretched herself and yawned as she proceed to the bathroom is wash up. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, she exited her room and dragged her feet into the dining room. "Morning, Mija."

"Morning, Mami." She greeted her mother who was sitting at the dining table, eyes on the newspaper. As she took a bite of her breakfast, the words of Elaine ran in her mind. After days of trying to remember, she just couldn't recall anything. "Mami, was I in a relationship before the accident?"

Her mother stopped reading and look at the Latina over her newspaper. She was torn between wanting to tell Santana the truth and respecting Brittany's decision. "Yes."

"With who?"

"Maybe it's better with you not knowing."

"Why is nobody telling me anything?!" She raised her voice. "How am I supposed to remember if nobody remind me of who I really am?"

"You are who you are. If the two of you are meant to be, fate will bring the two of you back together." Maribel respected Brittany's decision to not tell Santana about their previous relationship in fear of her being forced into a commitment she don't remember.

"But I can't remember!" She slammed the fork down on the table and stormed out of the dining room.

Maribel looked at Santana go and sighed. "It's because she cared about you too much to hold you down."

Santana exited the roofed buildings and heads to the stable. She went over to Marc and the horse neighed in happiness. It had been a long time since Santana visited Marc since her hospitalization. She needed to catch up with her work and make up for the time lost that she didn't have any time to visit her favourite mane. Surprisingly, the Latina's knowledge of academics retained, allowing her to catch up pretty quickly.

An unfamiliar horse caught her attention. She walked over to the other side of the stable and saw the two manes. A mother horse, and her child. The child had the colour of its father. She looked up and saw the tag hanging from the ceiling. **'Susan(Mother) & Pierce(Son)'**

Her eyes narrowed at the names.

_"Oh.. Are you serious?!" Santana burst into laughter only to be smacked by Brittany. "Ow!"_

_"San! He's trying to walk!" She squealed in excitement as she jumps on the spot. Santana smiled at the excited blonde. An idea popped into mind. "Let's name him."_

Santana clutched her head as the memories came with a throbbing headache. Bits and pieces of memories were revealed but her question was still unresolved. Who? Her memory blurred out the face of the mysterious girl with her. The voice that sounded was familiar to her. Cheerful, cheeky and warm at the same time.

She used the walls as support as she stumbled her way out of the stable. The headache only went away when she stopped trying to recall. Upon reaching a bench placed as decoration around the villa, she slumped down on it. Why is everything going against her? All she wanted was to remember who she was with. Was it Brittany? If it was, why isn't she telling her? Is she ashamed to be with her? But her interaction with the blonde during Cheerios or glee or even during school hours were normal. Why? Questions ran through her mind. The warm sun pelt against her skin. She closed her eyes and adjusted her position so she's lying on the bench. She draped her arm across her eyes to shield it from the sun.

The position felt so familiar to Santana. Something melancholy about the position she's in. The feeling of her heart being wrenched out rushed across her. Everything was like déjà vu but she can't remember anything. After a few minutes of basking in the warm sunshine, she left and wandered into the villa's building, hoping to find some clues to her past that everybody kept her from.

She stepped into the instrument room and nostalgia struck her.

_"Your guitar is good. I like this." Puck smiled in appreciation as he strummed the guitar. The rest of the members explored the room to look for an instrument they could play or looks easy to play._

Her fingers ran over the piano keys. The familiar sound of the piano as she pressed down on one of the key reverberated in her mind. She settled down on the chair and started playing a piece.

_"Can anybody hear me? Or am I talking to myself? My mind is running empty in this search for someone else who doesn't look right through me. It's all just static in my head. Can anybody tell me, why? I'm lonely like a satellite. 'cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut, sending S.O.S from this tiny box. And I lost all signal when I lifted off. Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot."_

She tried to push away the thought of everyone lying to her, keeping the truth from her. _"Can I please come down? 'cause I'm tired of drifting round and round. Can I please come down?"_

_"I'm deafened by the silence. Is it something that I've done? I know that there are millions. I can't be the only one who's so disconnected."_ Why are they keeping the past from her?_ "It's so different in my head. Can anybody tell me why? I'm lonely like a satellite."_

_"'cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut sending S.O.S from this tiny box. And I lost all signal when I lifted off. Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot."_ Was she in love before? If she was, why can't she remember? _"Can I please come down? 'cause I'm tired of drifting round and round. Can I please come down?"_

_"Now I lie awake and scream. In the zero gravity. And it's starting to weigh down, on me. Lets abort this mission now. Can I please come down?"_ The familiar vanilla scent. _"So tonight I'm calling all astronauts, all the lonely people that the world forgot. If you hear my voice come pick me up. Are you out there? 'cause you're all I've got."_

_"And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut sending S.O.S from this tiny box. And I lost all signal when I lifted off. Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot."_ The sunflower blonde hair. _"'cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut sending S.O.S from this tiny box. To the lonely people that the world forgot. Are you out there? 'Cause you're all I've got."_

_"Can I please come down? 'cause I'm tired of drifting round and round. Can I please come down? Can I please come down? Can I please come down?"_ Is it really Brittany?

She ran her fingers through her hair in annoyance. Maybe if she had the pieces she could form the picture. She stood up and left the room.

Stepping into the garage, she headed straight for her motorcycle. Sliding the helmet on, she hopped onto the vehicle and sped out of the villa. The sight of the town square made the cogs in her mind turn.

_"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. You're talking loud, not saying much." The glee club performed at the time square to spend their weekend and to raise some money._

_The soothing tune of the harmonica. The look on Quinn's face as the two of them played the same tune in unison. The unholy trinity hug at the end._

_"I see you driving round town with the guy I love and I'm like, forget you~" Rachel sang._

_"You guys definitely lightened up my world." Santana admitted. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flipped your hair gets me overwhelmed!" The two blonde sang for Santana._

She revved and sped off to the other parts of Lima. Everything was a blur. Nothing was definite in her mind. She actually didn't minded not remembering anything but the words of Elaine struck her. Something was missing in her life. And she's determined to find it.

When she passed by the park, her memories were jogged. Her heart kept repeating_ Brittany, Brittany, Brittany,_ but she can't remember. Her face was blurred.

_Brittany squatted down to get a closer look at the ducks. She then reached out for one of the duckling that was trailing behind and scooped it out of the water. The startled duck let out a loud "quack" as Brittany cradled it in her arms. The way her hair flitted in the air as she turned to face Santana._

_"I wished I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too. I was told I was beautiful. But what does that mean to you? Look into the mirror who's inside there. The one with the long hair. Same old me again today." Quinn and Rachel duet._

The sunset glow. The crimson sky. The blonde. Brittany.

She returned to the villa with a few more pieces of information about her past. The importance of glee club and especially the two blonde. Turning the key, she killed the engine. She removed the helmet and ran her fingers through her hair to loosen it from being restrained in the helmet.

With a heavy heart, she loitered around the villa. She stopped before a door and looked at the sign on it. 'Santana's'. She furrowed her brows in confusion. This room was another fragment of her lost memories.

Pushing open the door, she stepped into the pitch dark room. Her fingers ran along the walls to find the light switch. When the lights flickered on, her heart raced. Before her was the memories she lost. A studio of photos.

Photos of various events were visible. Her fingers ran along the photo frames of the smaller fingers placed on the tables. Photos of them in Cheerios uniform in a final pose for their cheer leading competition. There was a photo which was captured by somebody when she jumped and clung onto Brittany in happiness as they were announce the champions. Another frame of the three of them in midair with their pom poms and smiling at the camera.

She strolled further into the room, stopping once in a while to look at the photos and trying to remember the occasion. When she reached the back, she found another door. She opened the door and her breath hitched.

"Brittany." She breathed out. There was an enlarged portrait of Brittany in the middle of the room, her arms outstretched along a wall with a painting of a pair of wings. The light that illuminated the area made her look as if she was glowing. Memories of being with Brittany started flashing before her.

_With the night lamp illuminating the small area where the dancer is standing, the soft glow of the lighting casts the spotlight on the blonde dancer. Lifting her hands, Santana took a photo of Brittany. Unaware of the Latina's presence, Brittany smiled at the feeling of ease._

_If Santana had to describe what she's seeing now, there's only one word to describe it. Breathtaking._

_"Noooo.." Santana whined as Brittany tried to wake Santana up. Brittany climbed beside her and started peppering kisses all over the Latina's face before ending it at her lips. When the blonde pulled apart, Santana sighed and her eyes popped open to meet ocean blue. She smiled and closed her eyes again. "Again."_

_"You know. My papi told me that this place should only be shared with people whom he think are trustable. I bet he'll trust you if he's around." Santana smiled as she looked at Brittany who was entranced by the view before her. The moon lit waters sparkled before them. "It's beautiful, San." Her eyes shimmered as the reflection of the water bounced off her topaz blue eyes._

_The duo held out their hands and admired the jewelry on their ring finger. They set their sights on one set of rings and bought it for each other as a promise ring. Because it was their little secret, they kept their rings back into the box and promised that they will only wear it on the first of each month._

"Shit!" Santana yelled and ran out of the studio, slamming the door behind her. She sprinted to the garage and hastily put on the helmet and sped off on her motorcycle into the night.

"Please be there." She thought to herself. She almost jumped off her bike as she stopped by a florist. "Blue, white, yellow, orange, purple, pink, red, red, red. Thanks!"

As gently as she could, she lowered the bouquet into the trunk and positioned it in a way that it wouldn't be crushed through the journey.

Brittany lied on the roof of her car, deep in thoughts. The place she was at was one that she and Santana shared. Santana brought her there, telling her about the stories of her padre. Fond memories flooded into mind. She sighed. Santana wasn't coming this time. She's alone, tonight. She held out the promise ring and lifted it so that the pale, yellow moon looked as if it fitted into the spaces of the ring. "Maybe it's not meant to be."

As silently as possible, Santana hit the bouquet behind her and started making her way towards the car. "And maybe, someone should tell you that it's rude to keep things from somebody."

Brittany's head snapped to the side and her eyes widened in shock. "San?"

Santana stopped before the car and looked at the blonde before her. Her lips thinned into a smile as she took in the beauty of her_ girlfriend. _"And why, may I ask, that a lady as beautiful as you are alone in a place like this?"

_"Wait, is Santana flirting with me?" _Brittany thought. She smiled at the thought. "And why, must I ask as well, is a beauty like you here as well?"

"Because," Santana revealed the bouquet and held it before her bashfully, "I have a date with the most awesomest girl in the world."

Brittany climbed off the roof and stood before the Latina. "San.." She swooned.

"Why are you crying again? You're not supposed to cry. It's should be like, illegal." Santana ran the pad of her thumb across the cheeks of the blonde before her. "Every single tear you shed is like a cut across my heart, so stop crying."

When Brittany just shook her head and tears continued rolling down her face, Santana stood on her toes and started kissing Brittany's eyes. "It's just.. I'm really happy."

"The roses are going to drown if you continue crying." Santana joked as she scrunched her nose playfully. Brittany smiled and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on Santana's lips. Brittany pulled away but Santana pushed her against her car and leaned in for a more passionate, heated kiss to make up for the loss of contact they both endured when Santana's memories were lost. "We could stay here, or we could.." She whispered suggestively into Brittany's ears.

"Santana." Brittany held Santana at arm length.

"Okay, okay." Santana raised both her hands. She knew better than to do something against Brittany's will.

"So.. what's with the bouquet?"

"The blue rose is for when you're all mysterious and when I thought you were going to zig, you zagged. The yellow rose is how I appreciate you as a friend, and you've been the joy of my life. The orange is how much I need you, how much I want you. And how much I'd do for you. Purple for how I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. Okay maybe I really didn't know it at that time but I knew how it felt to fall in love all over again, with you. The pink rose, signifies how I appreciated you being patient with me, even to the extent of putting away your emotions for me. White is to show you that I am worthy of you, and I missed you. The last colour, red, pure and simple, I love you. Three stalks of red - I love you, and nine stalks in total, to tell you that I'll love you until my very last breath. You are special to me, Brittany. You're probably the most important person to be in this wide universe of more than a few billion people. You know how people usually tell their significant other that they're 'one in a million'? To me, you're one in seven billion people. There's only one of you. And that one, is with me." Santana held onto Brittany's hands and stared into topaz blue. "I know you were there, B. You were there when I was with Elaine the other day. I felt you. Your scent, the way your hair flow in the slight breeze. You. Just you. Why didn't you tell me that I was with you, that I belonged to you?"

"You're not a possession, San. I don't own you. You have the rights to make the decision for yourself. I don't want you to be unhappy because you're forced to be with me. And what's more, you looked happier with Elaine."

"Silly girl." She bopped her nose against Brittany's. "I would never be unhappy to be with you. And I, in fact, belonged to the one and only Brittany S. Pierce. So technically, you owned me. And with Elaine, she's just a friend, B. You are what mattered to me. Never ever think that I would be unhappy with you. I can't promise you that being with me would be eternal bliss. I can't promise you that we won't quarrel, or get into silly arguments. I can't promise you that I would be there for you all the time. But all I can tell you is, yes, we'll quarrel. But we'll make up with all the lady kisses in the world and remind you how much I need you, how much I love you. I'll make sure I get up early just to make breakfast for you, or just to stare at you sleeping. Okay that's a little creepy but you're really adorable when you're asleep. I may not be there for you all the time because I may be busy with other things but I can assure you, you're worth every single minute, every single second of my life. If you were to need me, I would drop everything for you. So you're going to have to be by yourself until I get to you."

"I love you. And I'm sorry I ever thought of keeping it from you. I told the others not to tell you about it."

Santana smiled. "Meet me back at my place. I have something to show you."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Sorry about this crappy chapter and for taking so long. I was really busy for the past week and I figured I owed you guys a chapter. Work was piling like nobody's business and my shifts were almost all full shifts. It's like 1AM where I am now and I have full shift tomorrow. Probably gonna end up a zombie. Plus I needed to settle my enrollment for my studies. And again, this wasn't Beta-ed or anything so any mistakes made is mine especially grammar. My grammar is horrendous.**

**dianna agron foreves - Thank you for reading :)**

**Guest your fan - Sorry for taking so long! And I'm kind of planning to keep this story PG or something so maybe you can check out my other Brittana fic The Guardian? ;)**

**edilsdnal - I actually wrote this bonfire dude arc but I wasn't so sure if I wanted to include it but since you suggested it I might as well throw it in. I edited most of it to fit the story so far. Hope you like it :)**

**glittergurl022 - Love is love! :) And a recommendation? Who recommended you to this fic? I think I need to thank that person since my fic isn't that great and stuff. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

She took Brittany's hand and led her through the door of her personal studio. Dozens of pictures greeted them as they step foot into the room. Brittany's eyes wandered around the room, awed by the collection the Latina had. She didn't knew Santana would actually keep all the photographs. Her eyes stopped at a particular photo.

**(Flashback)**

The faint lighting illuminated the hall, barely bright enough for her to recognize any familiar faces. A gentle tug on her elbow led her towards a corner or the hall. With TK beside her and arms hooked with hers, Santana was his company for the night. She agreed when he asked her for the favour of being his date for their school's event, since TK was a really nice guy and she felt kind of bad for leaving him alone the other day at the beach. His highlights were gone and his hair was combed back into a back comb which suited him well.

TK reassured her that it was a purely platonic relationship. He didn't wanted to ask a girl from his school out, therefore turning to Santana.

The faces of everyone was half shielded due to the masks they donned.

"Hey isn't that TK?"

"And who's that with him?"

"I doubt she's from our school."

"Damn."

The door of the gym swung open and a couple strolled in. "Oh my god, that's Matt!" One of the girls exclaimed.

"And now, who is THAT."

"Looks like Matt had his own trick up his sleeves." TK leaned over and whispered. Santana turned and smiled at his comment before returning her attention to the couple that just entered. Her eyes roamed from the woman's silky long legs that seemed endless, up to her thighs, tight blue dress that hugged her figure well and up to the half hidden face. Thankfully for the mask and the dimmed lighting, her leering wasn't that obvious until her eyes met sapphire blue.

The lump in her throat got pushed down as she forced herself to swallow the weird feeling bubbling inside her. _She mentally chided herself. She shouldn't feel something like this for someone other than Brittany. Her Brittany._

Their eyes remained locked as the couple approached them. She broke the contact and leaned in to whisper something to TK, which he nodded and smiled in response. Looking straight ahead and avoiding the other girl's gaze, she proceeded to the washroom.

Entering the washroom, Santana was thankful that it was empty. She needed a place to clear her thoughts and wash whatever was in her head out. The tingling feeling in her stomach wasn't helping her as her mind kept rewinding to the eye contact previously made. She leaned towards the basin, using both her hands to support herself and stared at her reflection. "Snap out of it.." She muttered to herself.

From the side of her eyes, she saw the washroom's door swung open and heard a click. Somebody entered and locked the door. The blonde stepped into view of the mirror and Santana met her eyes through the mirror.

Being up close with the blonde, she can smell the vanilla scent coming from her and something in her head clicks. She turned to face the blonde and when their eyes met again, recognition flashes across her eyes.

Without a word, the blonde leaned forward and capture the Latina's lips. Santana hummed in relief as she returned the kiss. Their lips parted and tongues began sliding against each other. If their eyes didn't recognize each other, their tongues surely did.

Pulling apart, they rested their foreheads against each other's as their breaths mingled with one another's.

"For a moment, I thought I was crushing on someone else other than you." Santana admitted.

"Did you, really?" Brittany smirked before leaning forward and take Santana's earlobe between her teeth. Santana emitted a moan and pulled away slightly before turning to capture Brittany's lips.

"Yes I did." Santana muttered against Brittany's lips. Before Brittany had the chance to pull back, Santana took her bottom lips between her teeth. "I fall for you even more, every single day."

Brittany leaned forward and tilted her head a little more to gain more access into the Latina's mouth. Their tongue fought for dominance until Santana raked her tongue across the back of Brittany's teeth, causing her to moan submissively.

Santana whimpered at the loss of contact when Brittany pulled back. The questions still lingered between them and as much as they would like to be in each other's company, they had their own companies tonight and they're probably wondering where their dates had gone. "We should probably head back."

The Latina nodded in agreement but pulled Brittany in for one last kiss. They broke apart breathless and held each other's gaze. "We'll talk later."

With that, they broke apart and Santana took a final look at the mirror before leaving the washroom.

Brittany left the washroom shortly after and rejoined the group. The music had changed its tempo to a slowly one. Couples held each other and danced along to the slow rhythm of the music.

Unlike how he said it, TK actually had a little crush on Santana but he wasn't planning on acting on his feelings. Masks were removed and the previously half hidden faces were revealed. "You're really beautiful."

"Thanks. Your back comb suits you too." Santana replied earnestly.

The danced continued on for a little while until the music stops and somebody stepped up on stage.

"Hello everybody. I'm Peter and I'm your senior class president. Tonight we're having a special program. It seemed like unlike our usual practices of bringing dates from the school, some of our schoolmates actually brought dates from other schools. So, we hereby declare a poll to see who is the hottest date of the night! May those who are not from this school step forth and up onto the stage!"

The hall was instantaneously filled with cheers, ushering the few on stage. Brittany and Santana exchanged an awkward glance with their dates, who gave them a comforting look and held out their hands to lead them up stage.

There were about seven others who made it up. Brittany and Santana stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Paper and pens are being passed around by our student helpers. Before you make your choice, should we get to know each individual better?" He prompted the crowd which cheered even louder.

"So.." He stepped beside Brittany. "What's your name? And who is your lucky date of the night who brought you as his date?"

"Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce." She introduced herself. "I'm from McKinley High and my date of the night is the handsome Cameron." She pointed to Cameron who bowed as all the attention turned to him.

A pang of jealously surged through Santana when Brittany introduced Cameron. She kept her face straight but when Brittany turned to look at her, she couldn't hide the jealously that was in her eyes.

"And you." Peter snapped Santana out of her jealousy trance. "What's your name?"

She smiled at Peter. "Hi I'm Santana Lopez from William McKinley as well." She turned to Brittany for a moment as she emphasized on them being the same school before scanning the crowd for TK. "And I'm honoured to be the date of Taylor Kyle over there, with the suave back comb."

A blush crept on TK's face at Santana's introduction. He gave a small wave as the spotlight landed on him, revealing his shy personality. The smile he gave Santana made Brittany want to hurl. They both knew what they were doing to each other.

The introductions carried on to the other few dates. "And this concludes the introduction! The student helpers will be going around to collect the votes. Just drop it into the boxes and we'll be back with the results in half an hour. In the mean time, enjoy yourself with your dates." He winked before getting off the stage.

Brittany and Santana rejoined Cameron and TK. Murmurs echoed through the hall, people deciding who to vote for.

"The two McKinley girls are pretty damn hot. Which one should I vote for?"

"Brittany. She's so darn charming."

"No way. Definitely Santana. Her voice definitely made me melt."

"Looks like we made ourselves the center of attention tonight." Santana chuckled. She didn't expected it to take a turn like this and land a spotlight on herself. Brittany merely looked at her with an indecipherable expression that made her frown. She didn't like not knowing what Brittany was thinking about.

"I didn't know you were bringing her." Cameron nudged TK.

"Like I knew you were bringing her!" TK pointed to Brittany.

"Whatever, bro. We scored ourselves the hottest dates of the night."

Both the girls smiled at the compliment but their gaze ended on each other instead. Their eyes held the longing, lust and jealousy in it. A little of anger as to why neither told each other about this. They never kept things from one another since they got together and this was definitely the first.

They talked about several random topics before Peter made his presence known by tapping on the microphone.

"May I invite all the candidates up on stage once again please." The crowd quietened down and eyes fixed on the figures moving onto the stage.

"Alright. We have a tie here!" He exclaimed. "Our lovely ladies from William McKinley managed to come out top! Please step forth!" The crowd cheered and some even wolf whistled.

"Although we would like to do another vote, it would take up quite a lot of time and it's almost time for our finale. How do you want this to end, people?!" He held out the microphone towards the crowd, prompting the chanting of 'Brittany' and 'Santana', until someone started chanting 'Brittana'. Soon, the whole school reunited and started chanting 'Brittana'.

Both Brittany and Santana started giggling at the chants. Brittana. They looked at each other and smiled. The world seemed to dissipates as they got lost in each other's gaze. Their smiles accompanied by the twinkle in their eyes. Although they're here tonight as somebody else's date, they still belonged to each other, because nobody could make them smile so earnestly. A flash of light snapped them out of their trance. Apparently somebody snapped a photo of them lost in each other.

They looked at the crowd and realized that all eyes were on them. "So, what do you say? Miss Lopez?"

Santana's eyes widened comically. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. You were saying?"

Her reply caused the crowd to erupt into laughter. Brittany stepped closer and took her hand, causing Santana to turn her attention to her. She gave a comforting smile and gave a gentle squeeze, making Santana's nerves disappear.

"I was asking, if it was up to you, how would you want it to end?" He repeated.

"Oh. I'd probably ask Brittany to be my date and steal her away from Cameron."

Everybody present except Brittany thought that Santana was joking and trying to entertain the crowd. But she wasn't. Seeing how Brittany took her breath away tonight, she knew she wanted Brittany to be her date for all the events she's going to attend. "No matter who got the most votes, she's still beautiful. Like, stunningly gorgeous."

(After the event)

"So.. Santana." TK stopped when they're along the hallways of the school. "I was planning to ask you something, but I didn't really had a chance to. So now, I'm going to ask you. Will you go on a date with me?"

"Isn't this a date? I mean, I'm here as your date for tonight, right?" Santana furrowed her brows in confusion.

TK chuckled, "Yes, you are my date for tonight. But I meant go out with me on a date, like a boyfriend girlfriend date?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

Both of them turned and saw Brittany slowly making her way towards them. Santana gave a knowing smile before turning back to TK. "You heard her."

**(End of flashback)**

Brittany smiled and tightened her grip on Santana's hand, making Santana turn her attention to her. The Latina was probably thinking about the same thing when her eyes met Brittany's. Her eyes roamed a little more, to the smaller framed ones on the tables. There were pictures of them in their Cheerios uniform, on the stage when New Directions were performing and several others of them with Quinn. Truth be told, she didn't know where or when Santana took the photos but she was pretty sure she's glad that Santana took them.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I'm really really really sorry for not updated for so long! Was totally caught up with work that I really had no time. And when I did, I was literally a walking zombie and kept dozing off. Here's a quick update. I promise an update in a few days' time! **

**And P.S, this is still a flashback.**

* * *

"Isn't that Barbie?"

"I haven't seen her since!"

"Maybe because she had another surgery."

"Possible. Her skin seemed flawless."

"Hence, Barbie."

Santana tensed when the girls directed their gaze on her. She remembered them. She remembered how they used to throw malicious insults at her. They were at the top of the food chain while she was at the bottom. Every word said by them was trusted by the others who wanted no trouble. So, they believed that Santana did gotten plastic surgery and joined in their gossips. After middle school, her mother moved so that Santana could get out of her living nightmare. But fate seemed to have a twisted sense of humour as it brought them together again.

Mr Schue organized a friendly 'exchange' between several high schools and that particular high school happened to be populated by her middle schoolmates. They recognized Santana, of course. How could they not? The amount of effort they spent trying to spread baseless rumours about her, they literally had her face memorized.

Her jaw clenched as she tried to ignore the girls who were blatantly talking about her. Seemed like they were still the same girls Santana knew.

A hand slipped in between her, causing her floor fixed eyes to snap up. She was greeted by a warm smile and charming blue eyes. Brittany gave Santana's hand a gentle squeeze and an assuring smile. Although Santana appreciated Brittany's thoughtfulness, she needed to get away from them for a little space. She felt claustrophobic just being in the same room as them.

Brittany gave an understanding nod and released her hand. Even though the figure of Santana was retreating already, the talks only became louder and vulgar. The blonde didn't need bitches talking bad about _her girlfriend_ publicly when they never even knew her at all. She was just about to storm over to give them all a piece of her mind when Mr Schue gathered them.

After a brief explanation, Mr Schue requested a short time out for the New Directions.

"Are they still talking about it?" Quinn asked beside Brittany as Puck returned to join them. He nodded his head in response to Quinn's question. The girls' chat conversation didn't went unnoticed by the other members of the New Directions. As a team, they're going to stand up for their friend. Brittany stood up and went out of the auditorium in search of the missing Latina. Her body on autopilot, she made her way out of the auditorium and into the open fields.

The Latina was lying on the bleachers with her arms shielding her eyes from the sun rays. That position brought back bitter sweet memories for the blonde. It was a pose of emotional defeat for the Latina. Brittany walked over to Santana and threw a leg over the Latina's small figure before settling down on her hip and using her hands to cover Santana's eyes.

The contact sent Santana into a frenzy. She grabbed the hands that covered her eyes but relaxed when she felt the familiar pair of hands. With her hands on the blonde's, Santana sighed. "B.."

Brittany turned her hands and intertwined it with Santana before bringing it away from her eyes. She smiled at the Latina who couldn't resist returning the gesture. "Hey,"

"Hi."

The blonde leaned forward to gave the girl underneath her a peck on the lips.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I always know where you are."

Santana bit her lower lips. She had the most understanding girlfriend and yet she's pushing her away the moment melancholic memories haunted her. She slowly say up and Brittany slid onto her lap. "I'm sorry."

Brittany raised an eyebrow in confusion, urging Santana on. Santana closed her eyes and pinched her lips together before taking a deep breath. When she felt a gentle squeeze of her hand, she slowly released the shaky breath an opened her eyes. Brittany was looking at her with concern and warmth that it sent a warm tingle down her body, the good kind of course. "I should've talked to you instead of pushing you away."

"Honey, I know you need your space. I hope I'm not intruding."

"You will never be intruding, B. Never."

"Don't be so quick to say never. You'll never know."

"I-"

"Come on, they're all waiting for us." Brittany replied as she slipped off the Latina's lap.

Santana sighed and took Brittany's hand as they proceeded back to the auditorium.

* * *

"AND YOU KNOW SHIT!"

"STOP!"

"PUCK!"

"SHE'S A FUCKING BARBIE."

"BITCH!"

"QUINN!"

"PAIGE!"

"TYRONE!"

Santana and Brittany's eyes widened at the sight before them. Mr Schue and the other school's teacher was out of sight and all they could see was the scene that was before them.

Paige raised her hand and swung it down at Quinn. The blonde swung her own hand towards the brunette.

Both of their actions were stopped by a pair of hands grabbing them at their wrist, halting their movements. Their eyes turned to the owner of the hands and froze.

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped their banter and fight and turned to face the source of the shout. Disappointment, anger, confusion and sadness flashed across Santana's face. They were quarreling because of her.

Paige pulled her hand away from the grasp of the Latina and huffed. She crossed her arms and looked away, with an air of arrogance surrounding her.

"S.." Quinn's expression softened as she turned her hand to take Santana's hand.

The New Directions' members stepped away from the other school and backed to their own side, all shocked by the Latina's outburst.

Santana turned to Paige and stepped forward. It was time to confront her fears now or live in regret for letting herself be trampled on by her past. She didn't need that in her life. Not in the past, not now. If she had stood up for herself last time, maybe things would've been different. Maybe papi wouldn't..

Although Paige was the same height as her, Santana jutted out her chin to appear a little more intimidating. "You know what? It's fine if you're calling me Barbie. Fine if all of you," she turned to glare at the rest of the members of The Voices before returning her stoned glare to Paige, "called me Barbie. I don't care about what you think. But let me get this straight. If you're planning on hurting my friends, my family, I'm not going to leave it lying down. You guys had already caused me to lose one of the most precious people in my life and I'm not going to lose another because of you stuck up arrogant bitches. Take your little game of head bitch back to your school and let it stay there. You're in McKinley now. So you better know your place."

Paige's eyes widened at the girl's outburst. Santana was never one to retaliate in middle school and this side of her scared her a little. She nodded dumbly at Santana's speech and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Santana stepped away from Paige but turned back after a few steps to glare daggers at The Voices"Oh, and. Thanks for the compliment because bitches know I'm flawless."

Brittany's jaw dropped at the confident Latina before her. She wasn't the only one, though. The rest of the New Directions were all shocked by her suddenly boost of confidence.

"Alrigggghhhhht..." Mr Schue's eyes skated around the auditorium, sending the thick tension between the two glee clubs.

"So, let's move on with our task of the day!" The coach of The Voices chipped in, trying to cut the tensed atmosphere with her cheery demeanor.

The Voices took the lead and performed their song piece of boogie shoes. When Paige made eye contact with Santana, she stumbled a little, still intimidated by the Latina. Being the lead singer, her little screw up caused the whole team to lose their coordination.

"That was so hot." The husky voice of the blonde and the breath on her ear sent a tingle down her spine. Santana turned to give Brittany a smirk before returning her attention to the group performing before them. Being a good sport, the New Directions clapped for the performance before moving up to take their spots.

"I'm so proud of you." Brittany said as she sneaked a kiss.

Santana smiled. "It's because of you."

Before Brittany had the chance to reply, the music played, cueing the members to start their choreography.

"Hey hey hey you, and me, keep on dancing in the dark. It's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are." Santana pelted, focusing all her emotions on the song to prove those who criticized her wrong. She wasn't barbie. She was more than what they said she was. What didn't killed her made her strong.

* * *

"That was so frickin' cool! Like, Tana, you just lost your shit and went all Lima heights on them!" Puck couldn't contain his excitement as he continued rambling as the group made their way down the beach.

Sugar organized a bonfire before they even knew who won the exchange because she said, "we always win." Brittany invited Cameron and his group as a thank you for the previous bonfire invitation, with the agreement of Sugar.

Cameron and TK made their way over to the glee club. Specifically, towards Brittany and Santana. Cameron's eyes immediately flickered to the intertwined fingers between the two and smiled.

"Hey guys," TK greeted as they stopped before the duo. The rest of the glee club proceeded without them, leaving them with the two jocks.

Brittany tightened her grip on Santana's hand as she returned the smile to the two boys before her.

(Flashback)

"You heard her," Santana replied TK while her gaze was on Brittany.

TK raised an eyebrow in confusion but was confirmed when the duo weaved their fingers together. And Santana was looking at Brittany like she was the only one there. Like, hello, I'm still here. But he smiled and nodded in understanding. "You guys look great together. Goodnight ladies."

With that, he gave a final grin before leaving the duo alone.

"Thanks for coming to get me, B." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand gently to get her attention. She was burning a hole on TK's back with her glare.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Brittany said before wriggling her fingers out of Santana's grasp.

Santana furrowed her brows in confusion as Brittany met her gaze. "Why didn't you tell me you were playing date with_ him_." Her emphasis on him was dripping with disdain.

Santana scoffed at Brittany's sudden outburst. "Why I didn't tell you? You didn't tell me you were going with Cameron as well. And his name is TK." She suddenly felt defensive towards TK. That boy had been nothing but nice to her for the times they've spent together but that was purely platonic(for Santana, of course).

"I didn't tell you because I know you wouldn't mind, since you're the oh so magnanimous Latina of William McKinley."

Santana narrowed her eyes. "I'm a human, not a robot. I have feelings as well."

"So now you want to talk about feelings?"

"What is wrong with you today? You know what? I didn't sign up for this. I'm not going to continue this with you." Santana said before turning on her heels to distance herself from Brittany.

"Fine! Go and find your TJ or TA and be with him."

Santana spun around to yell a "It's TK!" before turning the corner.

That was the first time they quarreled and frankly, neither of them wanted the night to end the way it did. They spent the entire night staring at their phones on the nightstand, willing it to vibrate with a message saying 'I'm sorry, I love you' but it didn't came. Fatigue finally set in and their eyelids slipped closed.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah? Hang on.." The sound of shuffling were heard in the background. "Morning!" Quinn chirped happily, not knowing about the argument her two best friend had yesterday.

"Hey.."

The monotone voice of the usually chirpy blonde was enough to let Quinn know that something happened. Quinn's tone immediately lowered to match the solemnness of the situation. "What's wrong?"

The duo spent the next few hours on the phone. Quinn allowed Brittany to recall the previous night to her before giving her thoughts on it.

"And on the stage, she said she would ask me to be her date."

"And that, shows that you're the limelight of her night. Not TK, not anyone else."

"But she should've told me."

"You didn't tell her too."

Brittany sighs. "I guess.."

Murmurings were heard through Quinn's phone and she heard a soft "Reb," Brittany smiled to herself before yelling into the phone "HAVE FUN, QUINN. AND HI, REBECCA. BYEEEEE."

Her smile faded as she hung up. She knew she had somewhere to go.

Along the way to the Latina's house, she ran through the speech she wanted to say to the Latina a hundred times. She was pretty sure she had perfected it until the moment she stopped at the villa. Her mind ran blank and her heart started to race against her ribs. She looked around and found a flower pot nearby. Without a second thought, she snapped off one of the blooming flower. Taking a final breath, she raised her hand.

"Santana's out in the ranch."

"Mrs Lopez," Brittany turned to come face to face with Maribel.

"Now, how many times must I tell you to call me Maribel?" The older Latina joked as she made her way towards Brittany. "I don't know what happened between the both of you, but Santana sure isn't in the best of mood. It's time to fix it." She gave Brittany a gentle pat on the shoulders before walking past her.

Brittany sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

**These recollections are to make up for the lack of story in between the time they got together and the time Santana lost her memories. If you guys are sick and tired of these flashback and want me to continue where they left off then let me know :) They're all mini scenarios of the duo being together, if any of you are confused. Everything is unbeta-ed, mistakes made are mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**And to the Brittana fandom, we're free from glee :D**

* * *

Hearing footsteps, Santana turned and made eye contact with the blonde. She was still a little mad, but she could never stay angry at Brittany. Her eyes followed Brittany's movements until she stopped before her.

"Hey." Brittany had the flower hid behind her as she scuffled her feet on the floor.

Santana couldn't help the tug on the corner of her lips. "Hi."

"What-" "I-" the both of them said at the same time. Santana's lips twitched as it threatens to curl into a smile.

"You first," both of them echoed again. This time, both of them smiled, breaking the tension.

Brittany sat down beside Santana and ran her tongue across her lips, a gesture of nervousness. She took a deep breath before revealing the flower she hid behind her.

"I was being a bitch that day. I didn't like the idea of anybody else having you except me. Because you're mine, and I'm yours. I shouldn't have yelled at you because I'm at fault too. Perdoname por favor?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at Brittany's usage of Spanish before plucking the flower from between the blonde's fingers. "Te perdono. I was in the wrong too. I should've told you."

"No, it's my fault."

"It's mine."

"Mine."

"Shut up." That was the last thing Santana said before she pulled Brittany's shirt, pulling her into a kiss. Brittany supported her weight by putting her hands by the sides of the Latina's hips.

"Eres hermosa," Santana mumbled against Brittany's lips. The mumbled pronunciation of words made Brittany pull away. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Youarebeautiful." Santana mumbled.

"I didn't catch that."

"B..." The Latina whined but Brittany wasn't giving it. She had a vague idea what the Latina said but she wanted to hear it from Santana, loud and clear.

"Hm?"

"Don't force me."

"Did you say something?" Brittany teased, obviously wanting to know how far she could push Santana.

"Nothing." Santana replied stubbornly.

"Okay then," Brittany stood up to leave but Santana caught her by the wrist. "Wait.."

The blonde bit her lower lips to stop herself from smiling. She plastered on a poker face before turning back to face Santana. The Latina stood up, took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the blonde. "You're beautiful. You make me feel the flutters in my belly whenever you smile, or laugh. That adorable giggle you make whenever you laugh at something I've said. The twinkle in your eyes that is specially reserved for me. Every time you're around, I can see only you."

Brittany blushed at the words of Santana and took a step forward, eliminating the distance between them. The hand that was clasped around the flower stalk loosened as Santana's eyelids fluttered close, dropping the flower. Their lips moved in sync with each other, fitted perfectly against one another.

When they finally pulled apart for air, their foreheads rest against each other. Slowly, the duo opened their eyes. The hazy look in their partner's eyes made them both smile. "I can't stand the thought of being without you." Brittany breathed out.

"Me too." Santana agreed.

"Te amo."

"Je t'aime."

"Eu te amo."

"I love you."

"Ti amo."

Santana scrunched her nose. "You're cheating."

"Whatever. I love you too. Por favor, callate and besame."

Santana giggled at the usage of Spanish but did as she was told. She tilted her head to deepened the kiss.

* * *

Brittany tapped on Santana's shoulder and side stepped away before the Latina turned. As Santana turned the other way to find the person who tapped her, Brittany positioned herself so that her face was leveled with Santana's and more importantly, her lips to be aligned with the Latina's cheeks.

Santana jumped a little at the sudden contact but beamed when she saw who it was. "Hey."

Brittany smiled and hooked her arm around Santana's. In companionable silence, the duo made their way out to the field.

Sue Sylvester arrived shortly after, with three junior Cheerios pulling a cannon into the field. Santana's face screamed 'what the hell' while Brittany had an unreadable expression on her face. Quinn had her usual poker face on and continued stretching, ignoring the cannon that attracted the attentions of the other Cheerios.

"Alright all you useless sweat bags! Gather!"

The team stood before their coach and fidgeted in curiosity. "I have with me this baby," she looked at the cannon adoringly before turning back to her Cheerios, "she'll help us with winning nationals."

"What are you going to shoot out of that?"

"Silence, you insolent fool. I wasn't finished." The junior Cheerio cowered in fear and lowered her head, not wanting to get chewed by their coach again. "We'll shoot a human out of this."

Several pairs of eyes widened in shock.

"It's safe. I'll prove it to you. Becky!"

The petite sized Cheerio stepped out holding a Cheerio dressed and sized doll. She stuffed the hideous doll into the cannon before turning back to Sue. "All done, coach."

"Thank you, Becky. And now.." She pulled the string.

The doll flew out of the cannon, bits and pieces of the body scattered in mid air and the pink colored doll ended up charred.

"That's just a fluke." Coach Sylvester cleared her throat. "It's totally safe. And for this, I nominate Brittany to be the human cannon ball."

"Are you kidding me?" Santana stared at their coach after Sue appointed Brittany to be the one to be shot out of the cannon. Brittany had the look of pure fear on her face after the doll ended up in smithereens for the test run.

Coach Sylvester said that she wanted something 'fresh' to impress the judges because fireworks, wigs and stunts aren't kicking it anymore. So when she saw the cannon, she jumped on the idea immediately.

"Yes. And it'll guarantee us our win in the nationals." The smug look on her face was making Santana cringe. The woman before her, their coach, was willing to sacrifice one of her own Cheerios for a win in nationals.

Instinctively, she grabbed Brittany's hand and realized she was trembling. "You know what? You can choose another Cheerio to sacrifice to satan for that win in nationals because I'm not going to take part of the sacrificial ritual you choreographed. Come on B." With that, she tugged on the hand of the blonde to shake her out of her fear.

Quinn shot one last glance at her coach before going after her friends.

"If you leave, you're out of the Cheerios!"

Quinn turned and held up the finger. Sue gritted her teeth in frustration and turned to her Cheerios. Among the others stood the senior trio who were deciding on their next move. Frustrated, Coach Sue started yelling at other Cheerios and threatening them to be the human cannon ball.

"You know what, I agree with them. You're insane." Rebecca said before she stepped out of the crowd of Cheerios, followed by Taka and Jessica.

* * *

"Hey, haven't seen you around for a long time." Darren smiled as he shifted to make space for Brittany.

Not really sure how, Brittany had became friends with the unshaven guy. She was well aware that Darren was the one that introduced her to the tobacco and weeds. She knew she should keep her distance but there's something that keep luring her to him.

"Sorry, was kinda busy." Brittany tried to shrug it off. She had been avoiding him ever since the confrontation with Santana.

He lit up his roll of weed and took a long drag. He stretches his arm to Brittany, "want some?"

The blonde stared at the roll before her. Sure, she needed something to stop her from over thinking these few days but she couldn't stand the thought of seeing Santana's disappointed face again. Just thinking about how disappointed the Latina would be with her made her cringe.

Having made her decision, she gently pushed Darren's hand away and shook her head. "Hey, I have to go." She climbed out under the bleachers and ran back into the sheltered compound of the school. Santana had texted her earlier that day, telling her she had to stay back for a while after school for some project meet.

Turning the corner, she spotted the Latina texting on her phone. Without a warning, she threw herself onto Santana. The shocked Latina stumbled a few steps onto the row of lockers behind her. "B..?"

Instead of replying her, Brittany just clung on tighter. Santana understood her message and simply held her there. The blonde nuzzled her face into the crook of her girlfriend's neck and closed her eyes at the familiar scent of her girlfriend.

Santana began rubbing circles around the blonde's back, trying to calm her down. She knew that Brittany was going to talk once she's ready. But now, there wasn't a need for words. Brittany's breathing started to return to normal before she pulled back slightly. Santana's hand slid down Brittany's arms and took her hands in hers. She gave a gentle squeeze, causing the blonde to look into the Latina's eyes. When Brittany caught Santana's eyes, the Latina smiled warmly at the blonde. The smile seemed to cause warmth to spread through Brittany's body. Her lips curled up into a smile from the fuzzy feeling.

Santana tiptoed a little and pressed her lips on Brittany's cheeks, trying to convey her feelings - _You're safe with me._

She began leading Brittany away from the crowded hallways where eyes were on them since she crashed onto the row of lockers behind her, causing a soft 'bang'. It wasn't news that the duo was together but what surprised them was the behavior of the blonde Cheerio. It was unlike her to get so emotional, especially in the common hallway.

Step by step, Brittany followed the guidance of Santana wordlessly. It wasn't until they've reached the Latina's car that she spoke up, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Her girlfriend said as she opened the door to the passenger's seat, holding it open for Brittany. Santana swiftly walked around to the driver's side after closing the door when Brittany slipped in.

* * *

"Color me mine?" Brittany raised an eyebrow in amusement as she gets tugged along by Santana.

The Latina merely nodded as they entered the shop. "Welcome to color me mine!"

Standing before the shelf of plain art pieces, the duo's eyes roamed the whole collection before making their choice. Santana took a plain figure of a mug while Brittany reached for the duck figurine.

They settled down on the table and started working on their master pieces. Halfway through the mug, Santana looked up. Brittany's brows were furrowed together in concentration, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth while her hand moved delicately along the body of the duck. She smiled and broke her gaze, returning to her work.

Dipping the brush into the paint for the last time, Brittany held her breath as she placed a final dot on her duck. "Done!" She threw the brush down and looked up to find Santana staring at her.

The intimate stare Santana was giving her was enough to make her blush. She ducked her head down and stared at her masterpiece, only to look up when she heard Santana chuckle. Santana stood up and took both their pieces to the person in charge.

"Thank you for coloring me mine!"

"How long will it be before we can collect these?" Santana enquired.

"About 4-5 days. We'll contact you when it's done. Please leave down your contact number."

"Alright.."

"Thank you! Please come again!"

When Santana turned away from the counter and her hands dropped to her side, she felt fingers tapping her palm. Without thinking, she grabbed the fingers and weaved her hands through them, locking their fingers together tightly as they walk out of the art shop.

The knots in Brittany's heart loosened a little in the Latina's touch. Her worries dissipated together with the gentle breeze that caressed their skin lightly. There wasn't a need for all that substances for her to get high or to let loose. Being with the Latina made her feel high as cloud.

* * *

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the garage." Santana said with the phone between her shoulder and cheek.

"Morning." Brittany said as she removed the phone from the Latina's awkward position and pecked her cheek.

"Morning."

Finally without the strain on her shoulder, Santana rolled her neck before getting back to work. She was cleaning the her car when Brittany called, having her to end up with the phone between her shoulder and ear.

Water trickled down the Latina's hands as she brought the sponge up to wet the roof of the car. She cared for both her car and motorcycle and made it a routine to clean it every Saturday morning.

Brittany quickly pulled her hair into a pony tail before reaching down to pull her shirt over her head, revealing the red sports bra she was wearing under. She reached into the bucket of water and grabbed the spare sponge. Standing beside Santana, she started to soap the vehicle as well.

Unaware of Brittany's action, Santana continued soaping the car until she saw movements beside her. She merely side-eyed to see what was Brittany up to. When her mind processed that Brittany was just wearing her sports bra, her eyes widened before turning to face Brittany.

Brittany's toned abs and calves contracted at each swipe she made across the car. "What?" She smirked, well knowing that Santana had halted her movements and was staring at her.

"N-nothing." Santana stammered before turning away, fumbled with the sponge on hand and scrubbed away at the car.

Brittany chuckled. She stopped soaping the car and reached for the brunette. The sponge on Santana's hand slipped as both her wrists got caught by the blonde. Brown orbs met blue irises and they stood, staring into each other's eyes. Santana stood still as her hands were held on her sides.

Slowly, Brittany began leaning forward and Santana met her halfway. Their eyes slowly fluttered close instinctively as they exchanged chaste kisses.

Santana playfully swung the sponge in the direction of Brittany, causing water to sprinkle towards her. Reacting on instincts, Brittany closed her eyes to prevent water from entering her eyes. An idea struck as she squeezed her eyes closed.

The blonde brought her hands up to rub her eyes in pretense that the water had actually gotten into her eyes but stopped in midair when she realized her hands were dropping with soapy water. Her face was contorting in feigned pain that Santana panicked. "B?"

Santana dropped the sponge on hand and rounded the car over to Brittany. When Brittany felt her girlfriend's hands on her forearm, she turned her hands up and grabbed hers before popping open an eye. She grinned cheekily at how flustered Santana was.

"Not funny, b!" Santana yelled and tried to pull away but Brittany had a firm grip on her arm. She pulled Santana forward and the sudden jerk caused Santana to lose her balance but Brittany caught her by the hips as their lips crashed together. Santana's eyes shut immediately and relaxed into the hold on her girlfriend.

When they pulled apart, Brittany had a dreamy glaze in her eyes but was snapped out of it when Santana flicked her fingers against her forehead. "Ow!" She retracted her head in pain and rubbed the spot with her hands.

"That is for scaring me!" Santana retorted and crossed her arms across her chest defiantly. Her little tough stud act was soon thrown out of the window when Brittany pouted and rubbed her forehead with her hand. Santana's shoulders slumped apologetically, "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

Brittany nodded. Santana slowly pulled Brittany's hand away from her forehead and inspected the damage she caused. The skin was red and Santana winced. She ran the pad of her thumb across the red patch before tiptoeing to kiss the reddened spot. "Better?"

Brittany nodded again but cheekily pointed to her nose and said that her nose was hurting too. Catching onto Brittany's game, Santana played along and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's nose.

"Here too." Brittany pointed to her lips and Santana didn't hesitate to press her lips against Brittany's. The kiss started off innocent but Brittany grabbed Santana and turned, pushing her against the car. They abandoned the task on hand as their lips parted and tongues began to dance. Slippery hands started roaming each other's physique. Soapy water slid down their smooth skins as their lips locked.

* * *

**I don't know how color me mine works so don't blame me for mistakes made :x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait people~ This might be the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story although it isn't that exciting as compared to the other fics on this web and it's mostly canon but I really really like them together. Oh well. A big thank you to those who have stayed with me throughout these times that I took to update and from Chapter one to this! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Oh, and also, check out my other story: The Guardians**

**It's a totally different genre and all, so I'll appreciate it if you guys review that as well! :)**

* * *

The door swung open, accompanied by the light giggles of the couple. The happiness on the Latina's face was wiped off her face when she saw the man sitting on the couch of her house. Her hand on the handle of the door, stunned. Brittany followed her line of vision and landed on a man. His face clean-shaven, brown hair neatly combed back and his pearly white teeth showed as he beamed at the girls. His eyes were fixed on Santana for a while before flitting over to Brittany's blue eyes. Brittany shuffled uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Papi?" Santana muttered. Her heart was beating erratically upon laying sights on the man on the couch. Was she dreaming?

"You're not dreaming," said man stood up and evened out his suit. "Mija."

Releasing the grip on the handle which she previously held onto for support, she lunged at her father. Her father caught her and hugged her tight, as if trying to make up for the loss of time. Hearty chuckles echoed around the house. Maribel and Kendrick approached from the back door with smiles plastered onto their face as they watched the interaction between the father and daughter. He lifted Santana and spun her around, causing her to squeal.

"Papi!"

Her father finally put her down and it took a moment for Santana to find her footing from all the excitement. "Why didn't you tell me you're coming home?!"

"Because I want it to be a surprise."

"Are you tired?" Santana's thrilled expression was soon replaced by one full of concern. One that Brittany had seen on a certain occasion, and regrettably caused by her.

"I've slept a lot for the past few months, my dear." He tousled Santana's hair before turning his attention to Brittany who had been standing awkwardly by the door. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Santana?"

"Oh, right!" Santana mouthed a 'sorry' to Brittany for having forgotten about her for a moment. The blonde smiled to let her know that it was alright and took the extended hand of the Latina. "Papi, this is Brittany."

"Brittany." He repeated after Santana.

"Mr Lopez." Brittany swallowed the lump in her throat and extended her hand as a formal greeting.

Santana's father merely chuckled as he reached for Brittany's hand, not to shake it, but to pull her into a hug. Although Brittany have been considered tall, the man hugging her was definitely much taller. Her face was at the crook of his neck and she could smell the cologne on him. It kind of reminded her of her father. As much as she would like the feeling of being embraced by a fatherly figure, she knew there was a certain limit to how she should behave around him.

"Nice to finally meet you, girlfriend of Santana Lopez. And what can I say? The Lopez have great tastes." He joked as Brittany took a step back.

"Papi!" Santana shrieked, out of embarrassment that her father managed to say something like that. "How did you know she was my girlfriend anyway?"

"Duh, Santana." He rolled his eyes at his daughter. "Your faces are literally screaming "I'M IN LOVE""

Maribel stepped forward and wrapped her hand around Santana's father's back. "Stop teasing them, Tony."

"It has been too long." He said before leaning down to plant a chaste kiss on Maribel's lips. "This, too."

The looks on the couple were nauseatingly sweet. Brittany and Santana smiled goofily at the sight before them. Both thinking about the same thing, turned to face each other. Eyes widened when they realized that they reacted to how the older Lopezs behaved in the same manner. Their heads shot back to face the duo almost immediately as their cheeks heat up. Santana cleared her throat while Brittany tugged at her jeans shorts with her free hand.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Tony leaned down to whisper into Maribel's ears.

Maribel tilted her head to make eye contact with her husband. "Definitely."

"Uh.. I'll be right back. Gotta find a vase." Santana took the bouquet from Brittany as she shot her a smile. The wrapping rustled as Santana adjusted her grip on the bouquet, leaving Brittany alone with the adults.

Brittany shifted her weight awkwardly between her feet as the tension in the room thickened. Neither did Brittany nor Tony spoke up. Maribel knew what was going on in her husband's mind so she peeled away from him and stepped away. Tony smiled at his wife before stepping in front of Brittany.

"What are you after?" His voice now voided of the warmth he had previously when he talked to Santana.

"W-what?" Brittany stuttered. She had no idea how to react to Santana's father.

"What's your motive?" He stood his grounds, trying not to falter at how vulnerable Brittany looked. What he was aiming wasn't to traumatize the poor girl before him. He only wanted to know that his girl was in good hands.

"Motive? I have no motive." Brittany protested. Honestly, she felt a little insulted that Santana's father, without knowing what has happened before, dare to accuse her of having a motive for being with Santana.

"Is it because you've heard about Santana having a plastic surgeon as a father?"

"No." Her eyes were narrowed this time, challenging the words of Tony.

Tony held her gaze for a moment before breaking into a smile. He stepped forth and wrapped his arms around Brittany. "So I've heard."

Brittany looked at Maribel with a confused expression but she merely shrugged.

"I haven't officially welcomed you into the family." He chuckled. This time, Brittany brought her hands up to his back and returned the hug.

"How's your leg, sir?" Brittany asked.

"Sir? Just call me Tony, or if you'd like, papi or dad or whatever you want. And I'm fine, thank you."

"But if I call you papi, I'll have to start calling Maribel mami, and that's going to be so weird."

Maribel and Tony laughed as Santana was returning back to the room where her family was. "What's so funny?" She said as she walked over to Brittany and wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist.

"It's a secret." Tony shared a knowing glance with Brittany who returned the look. They're trying to tease Santana and see how she's going to react.

Santana huffed and crossed her arms, trying to look intimidating but only made the others holler in laughter. She scowled when she didn't have the expected reaction and was going to storm away when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Brittany propped her head on Santana's shoulders and stopped her from leaving.

"Let go, b." Santana said in a voice several octaves lower to attempt scaring Brittany but the blonde was enjoying it, really.

"Nuh-uh." Brittany said as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of Santana's neck and breathed in the Latina's scent. She wasn't planning on displaying all these affections before Santana's parents but she just couldn't help it when Santana is being all adorable right then.

This time, Santana caved in. "B.." She whined. Tony raised an eyebrow in amusement at how submissive Santana was when it came to Brittany. He turned to Maribel who merely nodded his confirmation. Looking over his wife's shoulders, Kendrick gave a knowing smile too.

"I'm going to get diabetes from this. Come on, Kendrick, we're going to get some supper!" Tony draped his arm over Maribel's shoulders and led her away with Kendrick alongside them, leaving the young couple alone in the living room.

"B, you chased them away!"

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"Who was the one being all petty and adorable?"

"I am n-" Santana was cut off by Brittany who spun her around in her arms and crashed her lips onto hers.

"Not adorable.." Santana finished with her eyes closed. The softness of her voice a contrast from her previous feisty one. Her lips were curled into a smile and Brittany nudged Santana's nose with hers playfully. Santana opened her eyes and their gaze met. The softness in one another's eyes spoke for them as their foreheads rest together.

"Have I told you I love you?" Brittany breathed out.

"You might have." Santana bit her lower lips, causing Brittany's eyes to flicker down to it.

"I love you, so much, it scares me." Her eyes flitted back to brown orbs.

Santana felt the warmth of Brittany's breath radiate through her face, right towards the center of her chest. The fluttery feeling she felt in her chest when she heard the blonde's words. It wasn't the first time Brittany had said the three words to her. But every single time she said it, they carried far heavier meaning than three mere words. And every time Brittany said them, she can feel warmth radiate through her body and she just can't get enough of it.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Papi!"

"Relax, mija" Her father had his arm extended, keeping a distance between her and himself as he typed away on the phone that he took from the girl. "How do I make this look like it's something huge without exaggerating?"

**'Help me'**

Text sent.

**'What happened?' – Puck**

**'Where are you?' – Quinn & Tina**

**'Help with?' – Sam**

**'WHAT WHERE HOW' – Finn**

**'I'm sorry, can you elaborate?' – Rachel**

**'Not funny, Satan' – Kurt**

**'Reply?' - Puck**

**'Hello?' - Quinn**

**'If you're not replying I'm going to barge into your house!' - Puck**

**'Santana, where the hell are you?!' – Quinn**

**'Where are you?' – Rachel**

Tony seemed to be enjoying the responses of his daughter's friends. He tapped a quick reply of 'home' and sent it to those that asked.

"PAPI!" Santana yelled and lunged for her father but Brittany pulled her back. Her father was smiling and Maribel shook her head.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

Quinn's eyes widened and turned to look at the girl beside her who had an expression of mixed amusement. She didn't mean to zone out but she couldn't help it. "Just.. S."

"Santana?"

The blonde nodded her head and sighed. "Her, and B."

Rebecca stopped in her tracks, causing Quinn to stop and look at her in confusion. She kept her gaze locked with Quinn's hazel orbs as she spoke. "They're going to be fine. Believe it or not, that two is like a pair made in heaven. They'll find their way back to each other."

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?" Quinn waved her hands around to emphasis on her point.

"Because," she leaned forward, face inches away from Quinn's, "love isn't something that vanishes in a day, or a week, or a month. Yes, you'll get over that someone but there will always be a part of you reminding you of that very person that you've loved. You never forget that person you love." She held Quinn's gaze a little longer before pulling back and continue walking down the path they were strolling along.

The quiet night accompanied by crickets chirping made the words linger a little more as Quinn stood stunned. Rebecca sounded as if she was trying to tell her something but the phone vibrating in her pocket snapped her out of her trance.

**'Help me'**

Her eyes narrowed at the message as she typed a reply while trying to catch up with Rebecca. Santana doesn't joke around with these kind of messages. Especially not this Santana go suffer from amnesia. She was going to open her mouth to start another conversation with Rebecca when her phone buzzed again.

She stopped walking and the sudden halt caught Rebecca's attention. She stopped walking and turned back to face Quinn who was furiously typing away on her phone. "Something wrong?"

"Santana. She- I got to go!" Quinn said as she took off in the opposite direction. Rebecca chuckled a little at how cute flustered Quinn looked before sprinting after the blonde. Thankfully they've worn sneakers since they were going for a stroll instead of heels or it would've probably snapped their ankles if they ran.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked as she ran alongside Quinn.

"Santana sent a message that she would never send. A 'help me' message." Quinn huffed.

"And where are we heading to now?"

"I don't know?! Her house?!" Quinn stepped by the road and stuck her hand out to try to catch a cab. The vehicle rolled to a stop in front of them and the duo wasted no time in getting in.

* * *

"Done!" He exclaimed as he stepped away from the pool. Puck was cleaning pools for the richer residents in Lima for a little extra pocket-money. He reached into his pocket and whipped out his phone that vibrated.

**'Help me'**

"What the.."

He dropped his cleaning supplies and ran back into the house.

"Done?" Mrs Adam asked when she spotted Puck in the house.

"Yes it's cleaned. Sorry something cropped up! I'll be back to collect my cleaning supplies!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of the house.

"Puckerman!" Mrs Adam tried to call after him but he was already out of earshot, taking off towards the Lopez's residence. Thankfully he's in Lima heights, so the Lopez's residence wasn't that far away from his current location.

"Come on, reply reply reply. Why aren't you replying!?" He clutched tightly onto his phone as he sprinted. His lungs burned from the sudden outburst and his legs worked extra hard to keep up with his momentum. When the residence came into view, he gritted his teeth and pushed himself a little more. He ended up barreling into the house when he turned the handle and pushed open the door.

He stumbled as his legs lost coördination and gave way. A loud 'thud' echoed as he fell onto the floor.

"You do know you just barged into a home, didn't you?" a pair of arms went around his head and locked his arms in place and head looking forward.

"Who are you." Puck growled, albeit a little out of breath.

"And who are you?"

"If you do anything to Santana, I swear I will-" he threatened.

"You will what? You're the victim now, not me."

"Puck!" Quinn panted as she stepped into the house.

The man turned both himself and Puck around to face the new visitor.

"Get out of here, Quinn!" Puck hollered, not wanting Quinn to get involved. His eyes widened when Rebecca appeared and stopped alongside Quinn.

"Papi, can you stop it now?" The young Cheerios's voice sounded.

The man released Puck who stumbled forward from the sudden lack of constrain. His eyes widened at the man in suit. He looked like a male Santana, making him choke on his saliva as he heaved a sigh of relief.

"S?" Quinn took a step forward.

"Quinn!" Brittany appeared out of nowhere and threw herself at Quinn.

"B?" Her brows furrow in confusion as she looked between Santana and Brittany. Santana ducked her head and Brittany was beaming. She took that as a confirmation. She squealed and wrapped her arms around Brittany again. Rebecca shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Santana Lopez, I swear-" Rachel appeared at the door with Finn. "What just happened?"

The eyes of those who were there before the couple turned to Tony who gave an awkward smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hi?"

* * *

Shortly after, the whole glee club had gathered after receiving that text from Santana - which was sent by Tony. Maribel merely shook her head in disbelief before exiting the lounge, leaving Tony with the glee kids and his daughter.

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." He beamed at the crowd and they melted at his apology, except one.

"Hell to the naw!" Mercedes stood up. All eyes landed on her and Tony's eyes widened comically. "I was about to go have karaoke with my gang and you ruined it!"

Tony erupted into laughter and he laughed for a couple of minutes before he had to stop to catch his breath. "Sorry about that," he breathed. "But hey, who needs an outside karaoke gang when you have one right here?"

"Remind me why are we here again?" Jessica said as she pulled Taka up. She smiled at the rest before tugging Taka towards the sound system.

Catching on to what the older Cheerio was doing, the rest stood up and made their way towards them with Mercedes fist pumping the air.

Tony smiled at the group as he watched them go. What Maribel had told him was right. Santana had made a bunch of friends worth keeping in high school, not to mention a smoking hot girlfriend. What he was afraid of when he wasn't around was something he didn't have to worry about anymore. His daughter is in safe hands now.

"Say, Mr Lopez!" Jesse spoke up. "Why weren't you around when Santana started high school?"

"Oh, that." He looked over at Santana who was trying not to crumble at the memory. Without a second thought, he reached forward and engulfed his daughter in a hug as he addressed the kids who were looking at him expectantly. "I was involved in a car accident."

Santana buried her face into his chest as he spoke. "I had to go overseas for treatment. Lima's facilities wasn't helping much." He hugged Santana tighter as he felt the girl in his arms tremble. "And the times that I was abroad, I wasn't allowed to contact Santana."

"Why?!" Puck asked, a little too loudly.

"Because," he chuckled and rocked softly with his precious daughter in his arms. "Another Lopez denied communication between us."

"Maribel?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah." Santana detached herself from her father and stepped back. Tony flashed his brightest smile at her before turning back to the crowd. Slowly, Santana made her way over to Brittany who wriggled her fingers between Santana's the moment the Latina neared. "Because I had to go through intensive therapy if I wanted to recover. And damn, I sure did want to get better as soon as possible."

"But, if there was a day, where my little girl called and talked to me in between sobs, I would drop everything and take the first flight back here." The glee kids were all listening intently and Tina had years in her eyes. "Heck, I wouldn't even cared if I couldn't walk anymore. But what good would I be if I can't walk? I wouldn't be able to protect my darling from all the baddies, all those who tried to trample on her."

"I've made a mistake, a grieve one, before. And I swear on my life that I am not going to let that happen again. I told myself, 'I'll get back on my feet, get back to my girl, and walk with her through her journey. I'm not going to sit on that damned wheelchair and burden everyone else, especially Maribel. She wouldn't hesitate to drop everything for me, as I would for her. But I don't want it to be that way. I want to be there for both of them, both physically, and mentally. And here I am." His eyes glistened in tears as he recounted the memories of Santana retreating into her room and refusing to talk to them. "I wanted to see who were the ones who cared about Santana. And one text, one simple text, made all of you worried. I'm pretty sure I can say that I trust my girls with you bunch. And I'm really apologetic that some of you had to abandon the task on hand." A lone tear trickled down his cheek.

Santana stood up and wrapped her arms around her father. The rest of the members stood up and engulfed them both in a hug.

"Group hug!" Brittany yelled as they giggled in each others arms.

Santana looked up at her father and smiled a genuine smile as tears of joy trickled down her cheeks. Tony's eyes were brimmed with tears as well as he looked down at Santana. How the girl had grown over the two years he was gone. She's stronger, firmer and even more beautiful that he had remembered. And he didn't regret the decision of staying on for his therapy, thankful that Maribel kept him away. Because of the fact that he was kept away from Santana, he could see the change in her almost immediately.


End file.
